Le Mystère de la Source
by reveanne
Summary: De son entré à l'école française jusqu'à l'accomplissement de son destin, suivez Alice dont la vie est tellement lié à la Source... mais qu'est ce que la source?
1. AvantPropos

**_La mystère de la Source_**

**_Avant-propos._**

**__**

Bonjour à tous (toutes),

Comme certain(e)s le savent il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle histoire mais de la republication de ma toute première fanfic. Elle a été écrite longtemps avant la publication du tome 5 de HP, mais en dehors d'un paragraphe dans le chapitre 19, on s'en fout car cette ff ne se passe pas avec les perso principaux d'Hp ni à Poudlard…..

Publiée pour la première fois, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture,  entre la mi-décembre 2002 et le 8 avril (soit en 4mois et ½), le _Mystère de la Source_ (lmdls pour les intimes) est le premier volet de l'histoire de la source. Elle fait 130 pages réparties sur 24 chapitres, plus deux annexes. 

Elle est suivie par « le crépuscule d'une Ombre » (int-13) qui se passe 12 ans après la fin de lmdls ( 60 pages sur 10 chapitres, plus 4 annexe, publiés entre le 28 avril et le 20 mai). Ces deux histoires sont complétées par un histoire courte intitulée « 4Mai » qui est juste un prétexte pour revoir les persos des deux autres hist (13 pages, publié le 3 juin)

Ces trois histoires ont été supprimés du site fin novembre pour être retravailler en paix. (et aussi car plus personne ne les lisait)

Lmdls, en tant que premier volet, est la première à passer au re-writing mais en fait, en dehors du chapitre1 qui fait presque un tiers de plus que la version d'origine, j'ai pas changé grand chose. 

Je tiens à remercier au passage et au sujet de _lmdls_ et _Crép d'1 Omb_: 

- Mahée dont mon chapitre 23 de lmdls reprend certaine partie de sa ff « Hp et le Cercle maudit »,

- Luffynette qui avait Bêta-reader les 14 premiers chapitres de lmdls (mais avait renoncé à continuer face à la rapidité de publication et à la masse de faute que je fais)

- La Psychopouët (Mlle Mignère), Emilie (Mlle Renault), Alana Chantelune et Mahée MacFelson pour avoir accepter d'avoir un rôle dans cette histoire.

- Mes fidèles lectrices : La Psychopouët (la première et la plus atteinte je crois), Emilie (aussi atteinte que la première), Luffynette (qui a mis _lmdls_ sur son site web), Mahée, Sfavillante, Alana Chantelune, Karotte, Miya Black, Angharrad (qui a mis _lmdls_ et _Crép d'1 Omb_ sur son site et avait fait un dessin de fanart d'Alexandre)

- Les lecteur(trice)s qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews au moins une fois. 

- Tous les lecteur(trice)s anonymes 

Mais bon, maintenant je vous laisse le soin de découvrir ou de retrouver Alice, Esmé, Bastien et  les autres. 

Pour de raison de temps, cette nouvelle version sera publiée par morceaux de 4 ou 5 chapitres… périodicité quand tu nous tiens…. Ha ha ha !

;-)

Bonne lecture et laissez moi de reviews, j'adore ça !!!!

Reve@nne.

A St-Pompain, le 7 janvier 2004.


	2. Le grand départ

La Mystère de la Source

Chapitre 1

**« le grand départ »**

Par un beau matin de septembre, le petit village de **** (info censurée par le Ministère Français de la Magie), une charmante petite localité située au bord de la méditerranée, était en pleine effervescence. Les rues grouillaient d'une foule bruyante et chamarrée. Il s'agissait d'une foule principalement d'adolescent et de leur parents. En fait, ce jour là, les élèves l'école Française de Sorcellerie de  Beauxbâtons faisaient leur rentrée des classes. Certains venaient de très loin. Les parents d'élèves avaient beau militer pour une délocalisation de l'enseignement sorcier, le gouvernement ne voulait rien savoir, surtout après les terribles évènements qui avaient eu lieu en Grande-Bretagne et qui avait pris fin seulement trois ans auparavant.... Mais revenons aux familles qui se pressaient de rejoindre le port car l'embarquement pour l'école avait déjà commencé...

Les élèves prirent leur compte de recommandations parentales avant de monter à bord des frêles barques qui allaient les emmener rejoindre la frégate amarrer sur l'horizon. Les barques partirent une à une sur l'eau lisse et bleu. Dans les premières barques, il régnait une forte agitation. L'une d'elles faillit même chavirer. Les dernières barques à partir furent beaucoup plus calme. En effet, grâce à quelques indices, il était très facile de reconnaître qu'elles étaient peuplées par les nouveaux élèves. Ils avaient le teint pâle, le visage tendu, de large cerne. Ils jetaient des regards nerveux et hagard  autour d'eux en se demandant où on le emmenait.

Parmi ces nouveaux, se trouvait une jeune fille avec un chapeau de paille qui empêchait de voir son visage. Elle se tenait immobile, assise sur une vieille malle qui avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Elle ne parlait à personne, mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans car  la majorité des nouveaux ne parlait à personne non plus. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le fond de la barque comme si celui-ci menaçait de céder à tout instant. 

En fait, la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait aux trois années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la mystérieuse disparition de « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » alors qu'il venait de tuer James et Lily Potter et essayait d'assassiner le petit Harry. Pour elle, pensa la jeune fille, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis. En effet, lorsque le calme était revenu dans le monde, sa mère avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder sa fille avec elle lors de ses nombreux voyages. C'était ainsi, qu'à l'âge de 8 ans, l'adolescente s'était retrouvée du jour au lendemain à vivre chez sa tante, Martha d'Alembert… La pauvre femme l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille mais le changement avait été trop brusque. Mais le plus dur avait été d'aller dans une école de moldus…enfin pas dans une mais dans cinq écoles de moldus. C'était toujours la même chose, elle arrivait quelque part, les élèves se moquaient d'elle, puis les professeurs s'y mettait aussi, en fin de compte la situation dégénérait, d'étrange accident se produisait autour d'elle et c'était le renvoie… Elle n'avait pourtant pas voulut être comme ça, avec cette couleur de cheveux là, avec ces yeux là, et elle aurait tant voulu maîtriser sa magie pour ne plus semer le chaos lorsque la situation devenait insupportable. Dire que pour finir tranquillement l'année scolaire précédente, elle avait du utiliser un sort de miroir (C'est à dire  un sortilège qui vous rendait invisible seulement quand on essayait de vous regarder directement… C'était sa mère qui, lors de l'une de ses rare visite, le lui avait appris) …Mais la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle n aurait plus besoin de ce sortilège, maintenant qu'elle entrait à la célèbre école de Beauxbâtons.

L'adolescente releva la tête. Il faisait un temps splendide, la mer était d'huile. La traversée vers l'île de Beauxbâtons s'annonçait bien.

Peu de temps après, la barque où se trouvait la jeune fille arriva au niveau de la frégate. Sur la prou du navire, on pouvait lire en lettre d'argent « _la Barbaresque_ » . Pour faciliter l'embarquement, il avait été installé un ponton flottant et une passerelle. Des groupes d'élèves bruyants se pavanaient sur le pont supérieur du navire. 

La jeune fille au chapeau de paille n'eut pas à faire d'effort surhumain à pour soulever sa malle car celle-ci était ensorcelée pour que, même pleine à craquer, elle ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une plume. (Soit dit en passant c'était un sort très utile. ) Elle fut l'une des premières de son groupe à monter à bord. Il y avait déjà foule car, par un si beau temps, personne ne voulait rester dans les ponts inférieurs. Mais avant de pouvoir profiter à son tour de la splendide vue sur le large, elle dut aller faire la queue devant l'officier d'enregistrement des bagages. Juste devant elle, il y avait une fille, plus petite qu'elle, qui dévisageait tout le monde. Peut être cherchait elle quelqu'un ? Brutalement cette curieuse se retourna.

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être aussi en première-année ! Moi c'est Esméralda Pyvert et toi ? C'est super ici tu trouve pas ? Vivement que l'on arrive. Tu viens d'où ?… »

Elle fut coupée dans son monologue par l'officier qui pris ses sacs. Après quoi, ayant oublié ce début de conversation, elle disparut.

Pour elle même, la jeune fille au chapeau murmura.

« Moi c'est Alice … Alice Poissondoret » 

Mais personne y prêta attention. 


	3. l'arrivée

Le Mystère de la Source Chapitre 2 

**" l'arrivée à Beauxbâtons "**

La Barbaresque vogua tranquillement sur une mer d'huile, sous un soleil de plomb et sans le moindre souffle de vent. Le grand avantage des bateaux à voiles magiques, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de vent pour avancer. Il s'agissait d'un moyen de transport hautement écologique. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de mettre au courant les différents partis écologistes mondiaux car la fumée provenant des nombreux bûchers qui découleraient de la découverte du monde sorcier ne ferait qu'aggraver l'effet de Serre.

L'après midi passa doucement. La plupart des élèves avaient fui les effets dévastateurs pour la peau de l'exposition prolongée au soleil. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les ponts inférieurs du bateau où ils chahutaient avec enthousiasme dans les coursives.

Ce fut un élève de troisième-année qui vit apparaître l'île le premier mais, comme pour lui ça n'avait aucun intérêt particulier, il ne fit part de sa découverte à personne. Il fallut qu'une élève, qui faisait alors sa première rentrée à l'école et qui avait passablement le mal de mer, se mette à scruter l'horizon à la recherche du port d'arrivée qui la délivrerait, pour que l'information circule enfin. Ce fut alors la grande ruée vers le pont supérieur. Tous les élèves de première année se bousculèrent pour constater de leurs propres yeux qu'effectivement ils approchaient de destination. Certain, plus malins que les autres, avaient même emmené des jumelles et les louaient à prix d'or aux plus curieux.

Alice parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un passage dans la foule. Tout d'abord éblouie par la réverbération du soleil sur l'eau, elle parvint à distinguer, posé sur la ligne d'horizon, un mince trait blanc qui aurait très bien put être une simple nappe de brume... En fait, il s'agissait effectivement d'une nappe de brume... de la brume... en pleine canicule... ça ne pouvait qu'être magique !  Le navire fonça droit dans ce mur cotonneux. L'opacité de l'air devint tel que l'on ne pouvait même plus distinguer ses propres pieds. Les élèves n'osaient plus bouger de peur de trébucher et de passer par dessus bord.

Après un temps incroyablement long, le navire sortit enfin de cette purée de poix. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'île apparut dans toute sa splendeur avec ses falaises blanches, son petit port rustique et, surtout, perchée en haut des falaises, son école. 

Les nouveaux élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les autres élèves, quant à eux , blasés, commençaient à se regrouper pour être les premiers à descendre du bateau.

Le navire accosta. La passerelle fut installée et les élèves commencèrent à regagner la terre ferme (au grand soulagement de certain). Un peu plus loin, sur une estrade, un vieux bonhomme s'évertuait à donner des indications que personne n'écoutait. Les nouveaux finirent quand même par comprendre qu'ils devaient se regrouper sur l'esplanade en haut du massif escalier qui menait au sommet de l'île.

L'escalier, taillé dans la pierre blanche,  était d'une longueur affolante. Les nouveaux arrivèrent épuisés par cette escalade sur une esplanade pavée au centre de laquelle trônait, solitaire, une sorte de socle en pierre grise veinée de blanc. 

Lorsque tous les élèves de première année furent enfin arrivés, reposés et à peu près calmes, apparut, dans un bruit assourdissant, quelqu'un debout sur le socle. L'effet qui était étudié pour impressionner les élèves fonctionna à merveille. Tout les ans, la directrice apparaissait de le même manière. C'était la tradition. Pourtant elle resta plantée là sans dire un mot tout un moment  en  jetant des coups d'œil nerveux en direction des bâtiments. Elle parut soulagée lorsqu'une silhouette sortie enfin par la porte principal, petite d'abord car elle était loin mais plus elle se rapprochait plus le qualificatif de petite devenait ridicule. Il s'agissait de la femme la plus grande que les élèves n'aient jamais vu de toute leur vie. Même la directrice du haut de son socle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Il est vrai, aussi, que la directrice n'était pas très grande. Celle-ci commença son discours :

" Chers nouveaux élèves ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. J'espère aussi que les années que vous passerez ici vous seront profitables. Je suis Madame Fildassier, la directrice de cet établissement.

Comme pour un certain nombre d'entre vous le voyage a été long, je vais donc aller à l'essentiel. Tout d'abord comme c'est la tradition de l'établissement les cours ne commenceront qu'après demain pour vous permettre de vous remettre du voyage et de vous familiariser avec les locaux. Demain, les élèves de dernière année vous feront visiter l'établissement et vous expliqueront tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour faire tranquillement vos études ici. 

Bien sur avant de vous laisser partir, je vais procéder à l'attribution des Loges car, comme vous le savez, l'établissement est constitué de deux Loges qui sont représentées sur le blason de l'école par deux baguettes magiques. Il s'agit de la Roseraie et de la Chapelle, chacune possède sa propre aile du bâtiment. Pour l'attribution des loges, il va vous être distribuer des médaillons. Lorsque vous les prendrez dans la main, un symbole apparaîtra. S'il s'agit d'un soleil vous êtes à la Chapelle et s'il s'agit d'une rosace vous êtes à la Roseraie. "

La directrice fit une petite pause puis reprit.

" Je tiens à préciser qu'il faut conserver précieusement ces médaillons car ils vous serviront de clef pour accéder aux Loges. Bien évidemment, pour les petits malins qui, régulièrement, tentent de pénétrer dans la Loge adverse, il ne sert à rien de se procurer le médaillon de la Loge concernée car, à votre contact, le médaillon change de symbole. "

La directrice fit une nouvelle pause.

" Je vais à présent vous appeler un à un. A l'annonce de votre nom vous direz 'présent' et vous irez chercher votre médaillon auprès de madame Maxime "

La directrice fit un signe de la main en direction de l'immense femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

" Ensuite ceux de la Roseraie se placeront du côté droit et ceux pour la chapelle du côté gauche.... Je commence :

- Aaron Wilfried 

-Présent !

- Alota Marie-Thérèse

- Présente !

Les noms de la liste s'égrenèrent un à un puis ce fut le tour d'Alice

- Poissondoret Alice

- Présente !

Alice se dirigea vers l'impressionnante madame Maxime qui lui tendit un petit médaillon doré rectangulaire qui pendait au bout d'une chaînette. Dés qu'elle l'eut en main, la surface métallique se grava aussitôt d'une très belle rosace. Alice alla donc rejoindre le groupe de la Roseraie. 


	4. l'école

Le Mystère  de la Source Chapitre 3 

*** L'école. ***

Lettre d'Alice Poissondoret à sa tante :

_ 7 septembre_

_Ma chère tante, _

J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici tout va bien pour le moment… Le voyage a été long mais on est finalement arrivé.

_Il faut que je te raconte tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'on s'est quitté… Tout d'abord nous avons rejoint un voilier bleu et argent. Il y avait un plancher flottant pour nous permettre de monter à bord (on a eu peur qu'il faille monter à bord avec une échelle de corde,  avec les bagages !!) A bord, il n'y avait que quatre marins, tout était commandé par la magie. On a eu de la chance car il a fait beau durant tout le voyage, mais beaucoup ont eu le mal de mer…Au bout de plusieurs heures, on est arrivé._

_ L'île est très grande. Mais l'école est immense, avec des coupoles, des colonnades…Tout le bâtiment est organisé autour d'un « atrium » (je  sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça), il y a pleins de balcons qui donnent dedans et au milieu il y a une fontaine.   On dirait le palais des Milles et Une Nuits. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'école anglaise où maman est allé. _

_Quand on est arrivé, on nous a attribué nos chambres. Ici c'est pas comme l'école où était maman, il y a que deux maisons (on les appelle des loges), la Chapelle et la Roseraie. Moi je suis à la Roseraie ! Ma loge occupe toute l'aile ouest, il y a plusieurs cours intérieures, des tours… Ma chambre donne sur la cour de la Fontaine, je suis au deuxième étage. La cours de la Fontaine, c'est le bâtiment réservé aux filles. Je partage ma chambre avec deux autres filles : Suzanne une brune avec des lunettes et Armelle une blonde avec des taches de rousseur. Je n'aime pas Armelle, car elle à une drôle de manière de me regarder._

_Les cours ne commencent que demain, et aujourd'hui, les dernières années nous ont fait visiter et nous ont abandonnés dans le marais qu'il y a de l'autre coté de l'île. Il paraît que c'est la tradition, mais moi j'ai pas aimée du tout car il paraît qu'il y a des chimères là-bas et plein d'autres monstres…Finalement on a réussi à retourner à l'école où un bon dîner nous attendait. _

_Ce matin on nous a donné nos emplois du temps. Ce qui est cool, c'est que l'on a tous nos mercredi et samedi après midi pour faire des activités de club (quidditch, journal…) je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire... Mais j'ai pleins de cours avec plein de trucs que je connais pas : Paléographie, Symbolistique, Démonologie, l'art du voult. Heureusement, y'en a d'autres que je connais : Sorts et sortilèges, Potion, Histoire de la magie, herbologie. Par contre on a aussi beaucoup de cours de langues : français moderne et ancien, latin. Et une heure par semaine, on a sport…Beurk ! _

_Crois tu que maman pourra me donner des conseils ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles… J'aurais bien voulu  qu'elle soit là pour mon départ… Sais tu quand est ce que la reverrais ? Elle me manque . J'aimerais lui envoyer un hibou ..Oui je sais je ne dois pas…_

_Ma lettre est déjà très longue. Je te raconterai pleins de trucs quand je reviendrais pour les vacances._

Milles bises 

_Alice_


	5. Premier cours

Le Mystère de la Source Chapitre 4 

*** Premier Cours***

Traditionnellement le premier cours que les premières années avaient était celui d'Histoire de la magie de Mr Petsèque. Comme il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change cette année là, ce fut effectivement le premier cours qu'eut la classe 1A (Première année groupe A) à 9h le lundi matin.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés dans la salle D 45 (à gauche juste après l'escalier menant aux cryptes). Le professeur commença son long monologue. A charge aux élèves de prendre tant bien que mal en note ce qu'ils pourraient. Mr Petsèque n'aimait pas la matière qu'il enseignait et aimait encore moins la population à laquelle il l'enseignait mais il fallait bien gagner de quoi vivre. C'est avec une voix monocorde qu'il entama le premier chapitre de l'Histoire Officielle de la Magie.

_« A l'origine il y avait la magie pure, sauvage. La magie existait avant toute chose et créa toutes choses… »_

A peine avait-il commencé que certains élèves étouffaient déjà quelques bâillements. Ce cours s'annonçait soporifique à souhait et les élèves regrettaient de s'être levé pour ça. La voix même du professeur sentait l'ennui. Quelques courageux prenaient des notes sans grande conviction. La majorité s'évertuait à ne pas succomber au chant de Morphée.

_« … C'est ainsi que les hommes découvrirent l'existence de la magie et voulurent la domestiquer. C'est ainsi que naquit la première caste de Chamans. Leur rôle premier fut d'étudier ce qu'était la magie et d'essayer … »_

Un élève au fond de la salle, caché derrière son manuel, avait préféré se rendormir. Les élèves qui s'en rendirent compte eurent bien envie de suivre son exemple.

_« … découvrirent que la magie n'était pas une force diffuse mais qu'elle était émise par des corps astraux appelés Sources. Bien sûr, cette découverte… »_

Quelqu'un fit tomber un crayon, réveillant en sursaut le dormeur du dernier rang qui en bouscula le manuel derrière lequel il dormait. Le bruit que fit le livre en touchant le sol attira l'attention du professeur qui jeta un regard noir en signe d'avertissement.

_« Comme je le disais les Sources furent le sujet d'étude de nombreux thaumaturges primitifs. Car il ne faut pas l'oublier à cette époque l'Homme sortait tout juste de l'Age de Pierre… »_

Assis derrière son bureau le prof,  aussi peu passionné que ses élèves par la fabuleuse découverte de la magie par l'homme de Cro-magnon, s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il étouffa un bâillement en maudissant cette stupide tradition du premier cours qui le forçait, tout les ans, à avoir cours le lundi matin. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là à tenter d'inculquer les rudiments de l'Histoire de la magie à des morveux totalement ignares. Bien sûr, il y avait les traites de son nouveau balai de course série limité avec manche chromé …

C'est dans cette ambiance sinistre que se déroula la plus grande partie du cours, seulement rythmé par la voix monotone du professeur.

_« …plus de mille ans pour que quelques thaumaturges parviennent à percer le secret du contrôle des Sources ainsi naquit une caste de mage pouvant contrôler le rayonnement magique… »_

Les gouttes de pluies vinrent s'écraser sur les vitres de la salle, détournant le peu d'attention qu'avait les élèves pour le cours. Petsèque soupira et reprit. Plus personne ne l'écoutait à présent. Il ferait mieux de se méfier de cette bande de mioches incultes, ses interrogations étaient particulièrement craintes par tous tellement leur sadisme était poussé à son paroxysme .

_« … le secret serait perdu de nos jours ! »_

Il arrêta sa longue diatribe, se leva et observa la classe. Celle-ci, au bord de la narcolepsie était totalement amorphe. Même les plus studieux avaient arrêté de prendre des notes. Il s'avança vers les élèves.

« Bien sûr, aucune de ces allégations n'a été prouvée ! » Le prof s'anima. « Ce ne sont là que des fables que l'on raconte pour cacher notre ignorance ! »

Il balaya la classe du regard, assez fière du résultat. Les élèves le regardait avec un air ahuri.

« Si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'un peu réfléchit, vous vous en seriez rendu compte.»

Quelques élèves regardaient tristement les notes qu'ils avaient si laborieusement prises.

« Vous, là-bas, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi ? »

Le professeur désigna du doigt une frêle silhouette près de la fenêtre. Le sort (ou le destin?)  fit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Celle-ci se recroquevilla avec une envie pressante d'aller se cacher quelque part, très loin d'ici. Elle avait  prit pleins de notes mais la contemplation de  ses feuilles ne lui donna pas la réponse. 

« Alors ? »

Elle devint cramoisie, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle en quête d'aide mais les autres élèves semblaient aussi dépourvu qu'elle.

« Avez-vous au moins écouté ? Si vous n'écoutez pas, vous ne ferez pas long feu ici et vous feriez mieux de rentrer tout de suite chez vous au lieu de perdre votre temps et de faire perdre celui des autres » 

Il dévisagea la jeune fille.

« Et enlevez moi ce foulard, où vous croyez vous ?! »

Alice avait redouté ce moment. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur l'île, elle avait réussi à toujours conserver quelque chose sur la tête mais, avec le ton qu'avait employé le professeur, elle avait plutôt intérêt à s'exécuter … Et vite ! C'est d'une main tremblante et sous les regards très intéressés des autres élèves qu'elle dénoua son foulard et le retira. Sa coiffure, déstabilisée, s'effondra.  Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le professeur étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Les élèves moins polis y allèrent de bon cœur et quelques rires fusèrent.

 Petsèque observa avec perplexité la silhouette aux longs cheveux raides d'un blanc aux reflets surprenants

Alice baissa les yeux. Une mèche glissa le long de sa joue. Une mèche d'un blanc aux reflets bleutés se posa sur sa main. Elle constata tristement que la mèche était un peu plus longue que le matin. Cette couleur lui venait d'un accident de magie quand elle était petite. Ce n'était pas la seul séquelle qu'elle en avait gardé mais c'était la plus voyante. 

Le professeur eut un sourire sarcastique 

« Je vois, mademoiselle se prend pour un clown. Et bien, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas l'école du cirque ici ! »

La jeune fille, la tête baissée, tremblait de tout son être. Les objets posés sur la table devant elle décolèrent de quelques centimètres, une odeur métallique emplit l'air. Le professeur comprit qu'il était allé trop loin et que ça allait dégénérer. Les autres élèves le comprirent aussi et dans un mouvement de masse s'écartèrent de la jeune fille tout en la fixant du regard de peur de louper le spectacle. 

Le professeur se précipita sur Alice. Les objets reprirent leur place avant qu'il ne l'ai atteinte. Les élèves eurent un soupir déçu. Le professeur s'immobilisa à proximité et se rendit compte que, dans l'action, il avait sortit  sa baguette. Il la rangea prestement. Il s'adressa d'un ton furieux à la jeune fille.

« Vous, chez la directrice ! Tout de suite ! »

Alice se leva et  rassembla ses affaires sans dire un mot. 

Le professeur écrivit une brève missive à l'intention due la directrice et alla chercher, dans le couloir, un surveillant qui serait chargé d'escorter la fautive.

Alors qu'elle suivait une silhouette inconnu dans les couloirs déserts elle se demandait combien de temps il allait falloir pour que le nouvelle fasse le tour de l'école. Une heure ? Moins ? En fait, cette école s'annonçait comme toutes les autres. Elle eut envie de disparaître sur le champ.


	6. Attente

Le Mystère de la Source

Chapitre 5

*** Attente***

**__**

Alice était assise sur un petit banc en bois à coté de la porte du secrétariat. Elle attendait que quelqu'un se décide à s'occuper de son cas...Vite si possible car elle n'avait pas envie de passer la journée assise là, comme ça lui était déjà arrivée lorsqu'elle était dans sa deuxième école moldue.

Bien que la porte soit fermée, elle entendait distinctement les occupants discuter à l'intérieur. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas les écouter.

Une personne normale, même sorcière ne pouvait pas entendre aussi bien qu'elle une conversation au travers de lourds battants de chêne et d'épais murs de pierre. Alice avait des facultés auditives extraordinaires ... Comprenez par là, qu'elle avait l'ouie très très fine et non qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'agréable. En effet, la capacité d'entendre le couinement d'une souris dans une salle fermée à l'autre bout d'un couloir (avec un peu de concentration aller jusqu'à comprendre ce qu'elle disait) avait de nombreux désavantages comme celui de vivre dans un univers sonore terriblement bruyant et permanent. Depuis qu'elle était née, Alice vivait ainsi dans un bruit incessant...Evidement au fil des années, elle avait appris à avoir l'oreille sélective mais, pour elle, le mot _silence_ n'avait absolument aucun sens. Ses autres sens étaient, aussi, légèrement plus développés que chez les gens normaux, c'était comme si la nature l'avait dotée de la panoplie complète de l'animal traqué. Sa mère lui avait expliquée, des années auparavant, que c'était aussi une séquelle de l'accident.

L'accident... Sa vie entière était influencée par les séquelles d'un accident dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. Et pour cause d'ailleurs, car elle n'était même pas encore née au moment des faits. C'était sa mère qui l'avait eut lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Alice...Maman n'aimait pas parler de cet accident mais, quand elle le faisait, elle avait toujours un regard triste en la regardant, le même regard que lorsqu'elle parlait de Papa qui était mort il y a de si longues années.

Cette pensée emplit Alice de tristesse. La jeune fille était à présent perdue dans ses souvenirs.

_Papa_... Le temps commençait à en effacer le visage de sa mémoire. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'un jour, alors qu'elle revenait avec sa mère là ou ils logeaient à cette époque, elles découvrirent le lieu saccagé d'où s'élevait une étrange nuage en forme de tête de mort...Alice se souvenait encore de la panique, des cris, de la peur, de l'arrivée des gens du Ministère et ce dont elle se souvenait le plus c'était de l'odeur... de cette odeur acre de chaire brûlée. A l'époque elle était trop petite pour comprendre mais le souvenir était resté, elle avait grandi et c'est avec horreur qu'un jour elle avait compris.

Alice s'agita pour se sortir de ce souvenir là. Elle chercha quelque chose de plus agréable à penser. Elle était toujours dans un couloir à attendre son jugement. A l'intérieur, un élève était en pleine séance de moral

" ...Quand cesserez-vous enfin d'enfreindre tous les règlements les uns après les autres? Vous le savez pourtant que ce genre d'objet est formellement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement... "

Alice détacha ses pensées de ce drame dont elle ne connaissait pas le début et ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais le fin. Elle rechercha un souvenir heureux sur lequel se fixer. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir disparut de sa mémoire. Elle était pourtant sûre d'en avoir… quelque part…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa recherche car la porte du secrétariat s'ouvrit. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années sortit avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il lança à Alice un regard interrogateur. Alice gênée baissa les yeux. 

Comme la conversation avait repris à l'intérieur, elle se remit à écouter.

Une première voix, un peu aiguë, parlait, ce devait être la secrétaire. Elle s'adressait à personne à la voix plus profonde. Il devait s'agir de la directrice adjointe, Mme Maxime.

- ...envoyée par Mr Petsèque !

- Pourquoi donc ? 

- D'après le message, elle aurait essayé de lui lancer un maléfice.

- Comment dites vous que s'appelle cette élève ?

- Poissondoret, Alice Poissondoret.

- Mais il s'agit d'une...

- D'une première année ! En effet. Classe 1A.

- Mais comment aurait-elle pu lancer un sort sur quelqu'un alors que son premier cours d'enchantement est dans près d'un quart d'heure ?

Il y eut un long silence et la voix de la directrice adjointe reprit.

- faites entrer Mlle Poissondoret.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Alice attendit, assise, que l'on lui dise d'entrer, de manière à ne pas montrer qu'elle avait tout entendu.

La porte s'ouvrit

- Entrez mademoiselle !

Alice se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe du pas lourd des condamnés à mort 


	7. Mercredi midi

**_Chapitre 6_**

**__**

La cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours de la demi journée sonna enfin. Alice en avait marre, elle avait faim et elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle sortait d'un cour d'herbologie dans l'une des divers plantations de l'école. Tout aurait été super s'il ne pleuvait pas à verse depuis près de deux jours. Heureusement, comme on était mercredi, Alice se dit qu'elle pourrait tranquillement rester au sec durant le reste de la journée.

La matinée c'était à peu près bien passée... Elle avait vraiment craint le pire vu ce qui s'était passé le lundi matin. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas de s'en être sortie à si bon compte, elle avait juste eu droit à une leçon de morale et avait eu un certificat médical d'accident de magie à présenter à chaque nouveau professeur pour éviter que l'incident se reproduise. De ce point de vue là, la stratégie était parfaitement efficace, mais d'un autre côté maintenant tout le monde la traitait avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût... Résultat personne ne lui adressait la parole... Excepté une espèce de folle furieuse qui lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire (C'était la même fille qui lui avait adressé la parole sur le bateau.)

Alice se pressa d'aller se changer car si elle restait trempée comme ça trop longtemps, elle allait attraper la crève. Il lui fallut exactement 9min et 43secondes pour rejoindre sa chambre et 6min 12s pour se changer. Elle mit ses vêtements mouillés dans un sac pour que les elfes de maison s'en occupent.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait été impressionnée par le nombre d'elfes de maison qu'il y avait dans l'école. Un nombre considérable d'autre chose l'avait aussi impressionné, comme la taille de l'établissement ou le fait qu'on y utilisait divers objets d'origine moldue ( stylos à bille, cahiers...voir même, comme l'établissement avait l'électricité, photocopieuses et ordinateurs). La directrice jugeait que ce matériel permettait une meilleur qualité d'enseignement, mais cet équipement n'était pas vraiment du goût de certains parents d'élèves qui, en puristes, désapprouvaient violemment ces dérives moldues.

Il fallut 4min 01s à Alice pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

La salle qui servait de réfectoire était immense, d'aucun disait qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour contenir un immeuble de quatre étages. En fait, il s'agissait d'un seul et unique bâtiment dont le plafond était constitué par un dôme, de ce qu'Alice avait pris d'abord pour du verre mais qui s'était révélé être de l'eau. Les vagues formées par le vent et la pluie sur le dôme dessinaient des arabesques de lumière. Très loin en dessous du dôme étaient installées de nombreuses tables rondes en marbre blanc avec au centre une étoile bleu ou rouge selon que la table était destinée à l'une ou l'autre des loges. Six personnes pouvaient prendre place autour de chaque table. Sur une estrade le long du mur était disposé une longue table destinée au personnel enseignant, à la directrice adjointe, à la directrice et aux divers invités d'honneur.

Alice se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle, mais comme le service était déjà commencé, la plupart des tables de la Roseraie étaient complètes. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle du regard avant de remarquer une fille qui lui faisait de grands signes pour lui indiquer une place libre. Il ne fallut à Alice que quelques secondes pour reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de la folle furieuse qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Hélas Alice, ne voyant pas d'autres places libres, alla rejoindre Esméralda (c'est ainsi que se prénommait la folle). 

Alice venait juste de s'installer quand la porte, qui donnait sur l'estrade, s'ouvrit. Apparut alors la directrice accompagnée de quelques professeurs. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé les élèves se levèrent et attendirent que la directrice se soit installée pour se rasseoir. C'était, là, une des nombreuse obligations des élèves.

A peine Alice fut-elle rassise que sa voisine de gauche la bombarda de questions. Son voisin de droite, lui, se décala légèrement de manière à instaurer un vide sanitaire entre lui et Alice.

Alice tentait de répondre aux questions dans la mesure où il est parfois bien agréable de parler avec quelqu'un, mais elle se lassa vite et tourna son intention vers les plats qui étaient disposés au centre de la table (hachis parmentier et salade). Esméralda s'en rendit compte, elle essaya alors d'établir une conversation plus normale et se mit à parler du cours d'herbologie (Esméralda était avec Alice dans la classe 1A). Tout d'abord méfiante, Alice se prit au jeu et se mit à bavarder gaiement. 

Le repas, pour une fois, se déroula de manière agréable et les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent quand Esmé (diminutif par lequel Esméralda tenait à se qu'on l'appelle) dut partir pour aller à la première réunion du journal (son rêve était de devenir journaliste ). Alice, elle, n'avait pas trouvé de club qui l'intéressait. Elle se dirigea alors vers la Roseraie où elle comptait se servir de l'une des nombreuses salles de travail pour s'entraîner à utiliser sa baguette En effetlors du dernier cour d'enchantement elle s'était ridiculisé. Cela l'avait particulièrement surprise car depuis toute petite elle savait utiliser des sorts simples... mais pas de la manière que le prof l'enseignait... pas avec une baguette...

Il était 13h 46 quand elle pénétra dans sa loge avec l'impression que l'année ne s'annonçait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait imaginée


	8. le conseil

**_Chapitre 7_**

**__**

**__**

Samedi 13 septembre.

Conseil d'établissement post-rentrée.

Lors de la traditionnelle réunion du conseil d'établissement post-rentrée, tout le personne, ou presque (quelques surveillants veillaient au bon déroulement de la vie intra muros), se réunissait pour faire le bilan de tout ce qui n'allait pas. On y détaillait alors tous les disfonctionnements majeurs ou mineurs relever au cours de la première semaine. Par exemple :

* que ce n'avait pas été un bonne idée de mettre  le vieux Mathias pour accueillir et renseigner les élèves sur les quais : les élèves ne lui avaient prêté aucune intention et vieux Mathias en avait une extinction de voix carabiné. 

* La professeur de démonologie se plaignait que la salle où elle avait été affectée cette année était trop petite. 

* Le professeur de potion exigeait le remplacement des réchauds de sa salle. 

* Les Maîtres des loges pestaient contre le manque d'elfes de maison pour faire le ménage... 

Et ainsi de suite.

Au bout de près de 3h de discussions acharnées, de plusieurs litres de café et de thé et de plusieurs kilos de biscuits divers et variés, on acheva enfin tous les problèmes matériels. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux attaquer les problèmes liés aux élèves. Cette catégorie de problèmes était la plus restreinte en début d'année, surtout après une semaine de cours seulement... D'ici peu cela deviendrait pourtant la rubrique la plus longue des conseils...

Traditionnellement lors de la réunion post-rentrée l'on parlait essentiellement d'élèves qui avaient déjà posés de nombreux problèmes l'année précédente. Comme par exemple, Margot Lamalie dont les mœurs choquaient énormément les professeurs (mais aussi les élèves), ou Victorien Patiotis qui connaissait le règlement sur le bout des doigts pour mieux enfreindre les règles une à une...

Cette année, il y eut deux points supplémentaires. Ce fut Marie-christine Brahtraucour, l'assistante du cour d'envoûtement, qui lança le premier.

- Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour des élèves multirécidivistes, j'aimerais vous parler d'une découverte inquiétante…

Elle fit une petite pause pour ménager ses effets et laisser le temps à l'assistance de se resservir en café. 

- En effet, on a découvert plusieurs élèves de 3ème et 5ème année en possession de ces amulettes.

Elle déposa sur la table plusieurs petits sachets de soie pourpre. Elle laissa le temps à ceux qui le désiraient d'inspecter les objets avant de continuer.

-Il s'agit à première vu de talismans classiques, mais en fait il s'agit de talismans phénatétiques.

Plusieurs personnes qui commençaient à somnoler méchamment redressèrent la tête, d'autres qui examinaient les objets les lâchèrent précipitamment.

- Phénatétique ?

- Mon dieu que faisait donc des élèves avec de tels objets?

- Vous êtes sûre que s cela en est vraiment ?

L'assistante en envoûtement, qui avait prévu cette question, traça, à la craie rouge, un cercle agrémenté de signes kabbalistiques sur la table (celle-ci en avait vu d'autres) et plaça l'un des sachets au centre. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort de découpe, elle pratiqua une incision dans la soie pourpre. Une odeur d'œuf pourri envahit la pièce, un grésillement se fit alors entendre, ce que contenait le sachet se mit à irradier une lumière turquoise, suivit par le jaillissement d'un puissant flash lumineux et puis plus rien.  Ce fut finit

- Effectivement il s'agit bien d'un talisman phénatétique, confirma le professeur de symbolistique.

- Comment des élèves ont-ils pu se les procurer ?

- Je n'ai, hélas, pas de réponse§ Reprit l'assistante en envoûtement. Je vous demande d'être vigilant car j'ai bien peur que l'on en trouve d'autres dans les semaines à venir.

- Ne faudrait-il pas prévenir les élèves du danger que représente l'usage de ces talismans ? Intervint la directrice

- Il faudrait alors leur expliquer ce qu'est un talisman phénatétique. Lui répondit l'un des Maîtres de Loge, Alors soit on serait envahi par ces cochonneries, soit ce serait la panique.

- Effectivement, vous avez tout à fait raison mais on ne peut pas attendre à ne rien faire que des accidents arrivent et que des élèves soient blessés ou même pire... Objecta le professeur de potion.

- je crois... Commença le maître d'enchantement, ... Je crois qu'il faut dans un premier temps prospecter pour essayer de savoir combien de ces choses circulent dans l'établissement avant de décider des mesures à prendre.

La majorité approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Cette mesure me semble judicieuse, Il serait idiot de provoquer une panique pour quelques amulettes. Conclut la directrice.

L'assistante en envoûtement regarda la directrice avec un certain mépris. Mme Fildassier était, selon l'avis de tous, une perle dans tout ce qui avait rapport avec la direction d'une école, elle avait, néanmoins, le terrible défaut de prendre un peu trop à la légère les problèmes d'ordre magique.

Pensant que la séance était enfin finie, certain professeurs commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Mme Maxime, la directrice adjointe, qui prit alors un peu le pas sur la directrice comme cela lui arrivait parfois.

- Avant que la séance soit levée, j'aimerais revenir sur un incident pour lequel mon intervention a été sollicitée lundi matin. Mr Petsèque pourrait il nous exposer ce qui s'est passé lors de son cours avec la classe 1A lundi matin ?

La majorité de l'assemblé n'ayant pas eut vent d'un incident quelconque lundi matin leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur ne se fit pas prier pour raconter l'événement sans pour autant comprendre où voulait en venir l'adjointe.

- Hé bien, une élève a provoqué du désordre et a tenté de lancer un sort sur ses camarades ainsi que sur moi-même. Heureusement j'ai pu l'interrompre à temps.

- En quoi cette élève perturbait elle votre classe ?

- Elle ... Elle détournait l'intention des autres élèves !

- Soyez plus précis je vous pris !

-Hé bien elle....elle...affichait une couleur de cheveux... insolente...Bleu si mon souvenir est exacte.

Petsèque commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir l'adjointe et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Mme Maxime détourna son regard de l'infortuné professeur et se tourna vers l'assistance.

- Vous l'aurez sans doute comprit, nous parlons de l'élève de la classe 1A nommée Poissondoret Alice qui vient d'entrer en première année chez nous

Elle s'adressa à nouveau au professeur d'Histoire de la Magie

- Vous avez dit qu'elle vous avait menacé d'un sort. De quel sort s'agissait-il ?

Petsèque sentit le piège se refermer sur lui.

- Il s'agissait d'un sort..., il prit une grande inspiration, ... de lévitation !

Voilà, c'était dit ! Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, bien vite étouffés.

- C'est donc pour un malheureux sort de lévitation que vous avez menacé une élève de première année avec votre baguette.

Cette fois l'auditoire n'eut plus envie de rire, tous fixaient le professeur. Celui-ci savait à présent sa cause perdu. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il s'était senti menacé par ce simple sort de lévitation. Mon Dieu, c'était la mise à pied, peut être le renvoi qu'il risquait là. Il préféra ne rien ajouter de peur de s'enfoncer encore plus. 

Quand la voix de la directrice adjointe se fit à nouveau entendre, elle s'adressait à tous le monde.

- Je ne convoquerais pas le conseil d'administration cette fois-ci. J'ai moi même été confrontée à Mlle Poissondoret et j'ai moi aussi ressentis cette impression de danger qui émane d'elle. D'après certains échos je n'ai pas été la seule. Mais si ce genre d'incident se reproduit, et là je parle pour tous, je convoquerais IMMEDIATEMENT le conseil d'administration.

Tout le monde fit signe qu'ils avaient bien reçu le message.

Mme Fildassier, qui avait repris le rôle qui était le sien, venait juste de lever la séance quand le professeur d'enchantement fit cette remarque de manière à ce que toutes les personnes présentes l'entendent :

" Vous dites qu'elle a utilisé un sort de lévitation ?! C'est étrange car pendant les cours de sortilèges j'ai pu constater sa presque totale incapacité à utiliser sa baguette magique, elle utiliserait une cuillère en bois que cela aurait le même effet. "

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie devint cramoisie

- Me traiteriez-vous de menteur ?

- Loin de moi cette idée...

Mais l'insinuation avait été trop forte et la réputation du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, déjà mal au point, était sévèrement compromise. Petsèque lança un regard assassin au maître d'enchantement. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire. Il avait marqué un point. A Petsèque de relever l'insulte maintenant. 


	9. l'article

Chapitre 8 

Lundi, 9h46

Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Classe 1A

Tout le monde dans la classe 1A se demandait bien quelle mouche avait piqué Mr Petsèque, le professeur d'histoire de la Magie. En effet, durant tout le cours, il n'avait pas cessé de persécuter les élèves... Enfin pas tout les élèves, juste une... une seule... toujours la même.

Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prof lui en voulait tellement ce jour là  alors que lors du cours du vendredi précédent (de 13h55 à 14h50) celui-ci avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas.

La jeune fille, qui commençait à fatiguée d'être la perpétuelle cible de la rage du professeur, eut la très mauvaise idée de regarder sa montre. Elle essuya une nouvelle vague de récriminations qui la laissa au bord des larmes. Jamais personne, même dans les périodes les plus noires quand elle était dans les écoles Moldues, ne l'avait traité avec une tel véhémence, même les autres élèves qui avaient largement ricanés au début ne trouvaient plus cela drôle. 

C'est avec un grand soulagement que tous entendirent la cloche sonner l'heure de la récréation. La salle se vida en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. 

Du regard Alice chercha Esmé, mais celle-ci avait encore disparu. Depuis la veille elles ne s'étaient presque pas vues. La raison en était qu'Esmé avait passé la grande partie de son dimanche au journal. Le premier numéro de l'année devait sortir ce matin. Esmé était très fière car l'un de ses articles avait été accepté par la rédaction et serait publié dans ce premier numéro et il était très rare qu'une première année y publie quelque chose. Le journal était un véritable institution, enfin les journaux, car chaque loge possédait le sien comme elles avaient chacune leur propre équipe de quidditch ou leur propre équipe de duel sorcier. Alice avait tout de même une peu l'impression qu'Esmé l'évitait depuis le matin... 

Comme elle avait près de 20 min devant elle, Alice décida d'aller à la Roseraie, sa loge, pour essayer d'obtenir l'un des numéros fraîchement imprimés.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa quelques groupes qui ne firent absolument pas attention à elle. En effet malgré une vive curiosité pendant les premiers jours, les élèves de l'école s'étaient habitués à croiser la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc et bleu au grès des couloirs. Pourtant, ce jour là, plus elle se rapprochait de la loge plus elle croisait des groupes qui murmuraient sur son passage. En observant ces même groupes, elle constata que tous étaient munis d'un in-quarto* de papier de mauvaise qualité et à l'impression baveuse. Alice reconnut en ces fascicules " l'Echo de la Roseraie ", la journal de sa loge. Elle eut alors un mauvais pressentiment et pressa le pas.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle de sa loge, un certain nombres de conversations se turent et de nombreux groupes la dévisagèrent. Finalement quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un exemplaire du journal.

" On parle de toi là-dedans ! "

Alice saisit le papier. L'encre qui n'était pas tout à fait sèche lui tacha les doigts. Elle chercha fébrilement l'article où il était question d'elle et finit par le trouver sous le titre : " bizarre, bizarre... " Alice le lut.

L'article n'était en fait qu'un ramassis de rumeurs, d'hypothèses et de méchancetés de toutes sortes ; les quelques brides de vérité qui y surnageaient venaient donner une touche de véracité à l'ensemble. On y apprenait qu'Alice était élevée par sa tante, que son père était mort quelques années auparavant, que seuls quelques personnes au Ministère de la Magie savaient où était actuellement sa mère et que la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux était dues à un accident de magie. Tout cela était parfaitement vrai même si Alice aurait préférée que cela ne s'étale pas dans le journal. Mais ce n'était pas tout, l'article disait aussi que ses parents avaient étés au service de "celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom", que son père était mort alors qu'il s'attaquait à une pauvre famille de sorcier pour le compte de son Maître, que sa mère était actuellement emprisonnée à Azkaban ...Et ainsi de suite. Bien que des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, Alice parvint à déchiffrer le nom de l'auteur de ce tissu de mensonge.

" _E. Pyvert_ " Lut-elle.

Esmé ? S'agissait-il là de l'article dont Esmé était si fière ? Alice eut le sentiment d'être foudroyée sur place face à une telle trahison. Cette fille n'avait-elle fait que semblant de vouloir devenir son amie pour lui soutirer des informations ? 

Alice sentait les regards lourds des autres élèves qui la fixaient, qui murmuraient entre eux, qui la montraient du doigt. 

Mon dieu que faire ? pleurer ? essayer de démentir ? fuir ? Aucune de ces solutions ne lui semblait valable. La jeune fille resta un long moment à contempler l'in-quarto. Elle savait, avec l'habitude, comment réagir face à des attaques personnelles (il fallait juste laisser passer l'orage) mais personne jusqu'à maintenant ne s'en était pris à ses parents et ça elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. Elle sentait que ça la dépassait. Elle prit alors la décision de faire parvenir l'article à sa mère qui elle saurait bien quoi faire, et ce en dépit de l'interdiction formelle qui lui avait été faite de lui envoyer des hiboux sauf en cas de problèmes graves.... Alice n'eut pas trop de mal à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un problème grave.

La jeune fille essaya de sortir de la loge le plus dignement possible avant de se précipiter vers les volières. Elle choisit le hibou qui lui semblait le plus rapide, découpa l'article qu'elle compléta de l'indication de provenance et de quelques mots : 

" _Cet article est paru dans le journal de la Roseraie, c'est un journal écrit par les élèves de Beauxbâtons et diffusé dans toute l'école._

_Alice_ " 

Alice n'osa pas en écrire plus de peur de s'attirer les foudres de sa mère. Elle confia le papier au grand hibou gris qui la fixait et l'envoya le porter à Mme Poissondoret Julia... Où qu'elle puisse être.

Comme la pause touchait à sa fin Alice pressa le pas pour ne pas être en retard au cours de sortilège... L'envoi de la lettre l'avait beaucoup calmée, car même s'il fallait des semaines au hibou pour porter le message, elle était persuadée que sa mère saurait quoi faire.

Elle atteint la salle d'enchantement pile à l'heure. Le professeur, d'une parfaite ponctualité,  fit aussitôt entrer les élèves. Alice remarqua immédiatement que le professeur, ainsi que plus de la moitié de la classe, possédait son propre exemplaire de l'Echo-de-la-Roseraie. 

Le cour commença. Le cours du lundi matin se divisait en deux partie : la théorie de la magie et la pratique. 

Pendant que le prof expliquait le pourquoi du comment des sorts de lévitation, les élèves s'échangeaient le journal, le lisaient et se faisait passer des messages entre eux en dévisageant Alice. Celle-ci se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce que disait Mr Galonnez, le professeur d'enchantement. Un petit bout de papier soigneusement plié en quatre atterrit sur ses notes. Du regard elle en chercha la provenance. A quelques tables d'elle, elle vit Mlle Pyvert qui lui faisait signe. Alice déchira le papier sans même le lire, elle s'était déjà fait avoir une fois alors pas deux. 

Esmé sembla s'effondrer. 

Les minutes passaient lentement, le professeur continuait son cours sans s'intéresser ni aux murmures des élèves ni aux divers projectiles qui venaient s'écraser sur la table de la fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus.

A 10h35 précise, Mr Galonnez ferma son livre et distribua divers objets aux élèves. La consigne entant de les faire lèviter. Il y avait là des boutons, des cailloux, des feuilles d'arbre, des plumes, des dés et d'autres objets que les élèves ne purent identifier. Alice reçut une grosse bille de verre qui refusait de rester en place. A l'aide de la panoplie complète de ses crayons, elle réussit à ériger une barricade autour de cette maudite bille. Elle put alors commencer à s'exercer à son tour.

Autour d'elle après de nombreux essais infructueux les cailloux, billes, et plumes s'élevèrent un à un, parfois retombant presque aussitôt en faisant des petits bruits secs, mais sa bille à elle restait dramatiquement posée sur la table malgré tous ses efforts... 

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, quand tout le monde sauf Alice eut réussi à faire voler son objet, le professeur s'approcha d'elle. Il avait un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

" Alors mademoiselle Poissondoret qu'attendez vous pour faire voler cette bille ? "

Alice ne répondit rien car il n'y avait rien à répondre et elle essaya, essaya, et essaya encore de faire lèviter cette sphère... Sans aucun résultats...(sauf si l'on compte que son crayon rouge était à présent vert). Les autres élèves, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant, s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille.

" Hé bien ? "

Alice n'osait même plus essayer et regardait fixement le globe de verre.

" J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous aviez menacée le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avec un sort de lévitation ! "

Alice ne répondit pas, elle essayait de rester calme, si elle s'énervait, elle risquait de provoquer un accident.

" Pourtant avec ce que l'on raconte sur vos parents, on s'attendrait à trouver un peu de magie en vous, aussi noire puisse-t-elle être. "

Toute la classe retint son souffle. A présent, une odeur métallique remplissait la salle. La boule de verre que la jeune fille fixait des yeux était devenue opaque, comme pleine de fumé.

Le visage du professeur s'était crispé. Cette fille contrairement à ce qu'il pensait n'était pas dénuée de magie. Au contraire, jamais il n'en avait ressentit autant chez une personne de cet âge, mais pas une magie domestique, pas une magie comme celle qu'utilise la plupart des sorciers. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de différent, qu'on ne pourrait pas maîtriser avec une simple baguette. Il allait devoir faire une recherche là-dessus car cette fille était une vraie bombe à retardement.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et commença à ramasser les divers objets.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez " Lança le professeur en direction de l'entrée. 

La porte pivota doucement pour laisser entrer un surveillant. Celui-ci tendit une feuille au professeur.

" Madame la directrice désire voir immédiatement mesdemoiselles Pyvert et Poissondoret. "

Galonnez prit la feuille et la lut attentivement.

" Poissondoret et Pyvert prenez vos affaires, allez y tout de suite ! "

Les deux jeunes filles rassemblèrent leurs affaires aussi vite qu'elle le purent et disparurent dans le couloir.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant la sonnerie il libéra les élèves un peu plus tôt. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Quand il fut enfin seul dans la pièce il s'approcha de la table d'Alice où était toujours posé la sphère. Il toucha le globe. Celui-ci qui tomba alors en poussière. 

" dangereux, très dangereux.. " Dit-il pour lui-même.

*******

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Esméralda suivaient le surveillant en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le secrétariat, il y avait déjà là plusieurs personnes : le maître de loge de la Roseraie, un elfe de maison, deux filles et un garçon de dernière année. Tous reçurent l'ordre d'attendre là.

Alice, habituée aux longues attentes, visa une place sur le banc. Seul le garçon s'assit aussi. Les autres, trop nerveux sans doute, ne tenaient pas en place.

Alice tourna son attention vers les voix qui lui parvenaient de l'intérieur du secrétariat.

"...mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dans la tête pour écrire des trucs pareils ! Si les parents l'apprennent...Mon dieu.... "

Alice reconnut cette voix pour être celle de la directrice. La voix de la directrice adjointe y répondit.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait tout de même les prévenir !

- Vous n'y songez pas ! Et la réputation de l'établissement ?

- Et la réputation de cette famille vous y pensez... ne croyez vous pas que cette élève n'a pas déjà assez de problèmes...

- Parlons-en ! A en croire son dossier, cette fille est un problème ambulant.

Un silence désapprobateur répondit à cette phrase. La voix de la directrice reprit. Mais Alice préféra ne pas entendre la suite.

La cloche indiqua la fin de l'interclasse. Il était 11h10.

Il était 11h36 quand quelqu'un vint enfin les chercher dans le couloir pour les faire entrer dans le bureau de la directrice. 

A l'intérieur, Mme Fildassier était assise derrière un massif bureau de chêne et derrière elle, la directrice Mme Maxime se tenait debout. Celle-ci emplissait entièrement le champ de vision des élèves. Sur la table étaient étalés les dossiers scolaire de ceux-ci. Alice repéra rapidement le sien grâce à son l'épaisseur. Quand tout le monde fut entré, la secrétaire ferma la porte et la directrice attaqua sa longue diatribe.

" Vous savez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai tous convoqué ... "

Elle plaça devant elle le journal ouvert sur l'article " Bizarre, Bizarre... "

" Il est intolérable que soit publié de tels infamies ! Vous déshonorez l'école. Mlle Pyvert que vous est-il donc passé par la tête pour écrire de tel chose ? "

Esméralda sembla se liquéfier sous l'accusation...

Alice ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle-même venait faire là, a être jugée pour un crime dont elle était la victime. 

La directrice après un long discours sur l'éthique du journaliste, s'adressa aux trois autres élèves. A ce que put en juger, Alice il s'agissait du comité de rédaction du journal. La directrice s'adressa ensuite plus particulièrement au garçon qui était en fait le rédacteur en chef. Celui-ci, au lieu de subir la vague moralisatrice avec humilité, riposta avec nonchalance que ce n'était pas avec de l'éthique* ou de la déontologie** que l'on faisait un journal qui avait du succès, la preuve étant que tous les exemplaires imprimés dans la nuit avaient déjà disparu. La directrice fut profondément scandalisée par cette réplique et se lança dans une longue apologie de la morale... 

Discrètement Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Déjà 11h52 et ça allait sans doute durer encore un certain temps vu que le rédacteur en chef ne cessait de répondre... 11h59... 12h04... La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours de la matinée retentit... 12h10...12h14... Alice commençait à avoir plutôt faim... A 12h21, la directrice changea de suspect et s'adressa au maître de loge qui, à ce que comprit Alice, était censé vérifier ce qui allait être publié pour éviter ce genre de problème. 

A 12h27, alors que Fildassier allait s'attaquer à l'elfe (dont Alice ne comprenait pas la présence) quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée ! " Lança la directrice en direction de la porte. 

La Secrétaire passa la tête par l'entrebâillement

" Des gens du ministère sont là, madame, ils veulent vous parler de toute urgence "

La directrice et son adjointe s'échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. 

" Laissez, j'y vais ! " Dit Mme Maxime en gagnant le secrétariat.

Des gens du ministère ? Voilà qui était intéressant... beaucoup plus intéressant que le discours moralisateur sur les devoirs d'un elfe ! Aussi discrètement que possible, elle se concentra sur l'autre pièce. Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit que la voix de l'adjointe mais une autre voix se fit rapidement entendre. Cette voix surpris tellement Alice que celle-ci se retourna vers la porte. Ce mouvement loin d'être discret attira l'attention de Fildassier

" Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle Poissondoret ? "

Alice en avait perdu l'usage de la voix. De toute façon, seul ce qu'il y avait dans l' autre pièce comptait à présent pour elle.

Le porte s'entrouvrit laissant apercevoir la silhouette massive de l'adjointe. 

" Pourriez-vous venir quelque instant madame la directrice ? " Demanda celle-ci.

Perplexe, la directrice s'excusa et se dirigea vers le secrétariat.

A l'intérieur du bureau, l'ambiance se détendit. Mais pas pour longtemps, le maître de loge hors de lui s'adressa avec violence au rédacteur en chef :

" Comment avez vous osez modifier le texte de cet article, sans même consulter son auteur ou le comité de rédaction ? " 

Alice n'écoutait pas, du moins pas ça. Esmé qui avait tenté de lui adresser la parole pour mettre la situation au clair s'en rendit compte, elle tendit l'oreille mais ne discerna rien.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où chacun réglait ses comptes avec le rédacteur en chef.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le silence fut instantané. 

La directrice entra et demanda aux personnes qui étaient dans le secrétariat de bien vouloir entrer. Alice était mal placée pour les voir entrer, mais bien placée pour recevoir un regard noir de la directrice. 

Deux personnes entrèrent. La première personne était un homme, un peu vieux, un sorcier vieille école selon toutes apparence. Quand Alice aperçut l'autre personne, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Madame Maxime entra la dernière. En croisant le regard d'Alice, elle eut un sourire. 

A présent les deux personnes qui venaient d'arrivées occupaient toute l'attention des occupants de la pièce. Chacun se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. 

La deuxième personne était une femme, plutôt petite, fine, entre deux âges. Elle tenait à la main une feuille. Esmé, qui était très physionomiste, fit tout de suite le rapprochement. Les autres furent bien plus lent.

La femme, d'un geste d'une lenteur calculée, fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Quand elle croisa le regard d'Alice, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Celle-ci, tranquillisée, se rapprocha de la femme sous les regards surpris de l'assemblée. 

Ni la directrice ni son adjointe n'avait encore soufflé mot mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

-Madame ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer pour si peu..., dit la directrice.

- Si peu ? S'exclama le femme en jetant sur la table la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Alice reconnut aussitôt l'article qu'elle avait découpé et envoyé par hibou le matin même, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que le message arriverait si vite.

- Madame Poissondoret, sachez que les coupables ici présent seront punis comme ils le méritent.

- Les coupables ? Alors que fait ma fille ici ? Elle n'est tout de même pas coupable de cet acte de diffamation ?

La directrice était à présent dans ses petits souliers, elle choisit avec soin ses mots avant de répondre.

-Nous jugeons que, dans de tel cas, tous les partis doivent être mis en présence pour que le jugement soit équitable. 

- Que sous-entendez vous par là ?

- Nous pensons seulement que sa présence était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse constater de visu que l'école ne laisserait pas de tels actes impunis., intervint rapidement Mme Maxime

Cette réponse parut satisfaire la mère d'Alice.

Ce fut l'homme qui reprit la conversation. 

- Quels punitions attend les coupables ? Dit-il d'une voix traînante

- Tout d'abord ils auront à publier un démenti de l'article avec des excuses. Ensuite tous auront un blâme, et comme le contenu des articles et du journal est sous la responsabilité du rédacteur en chef, celui-ci sera destitué de ses fonctions et écopera d'une mise à pied d'une semaine.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama l'élève.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant ! Lui répondit la directrice.

Comme tout le monde semblait d'accord sur le châtiment, la séance fut levée. Les coupables gagnèrent le réfectoire d'un air sombre.

Alice se retrouva dans le couloir avec sa mère et l'homme aux allures de corbeaux. 

" Chevalier, pouvez-vous nous laisser seul ? " Dit Mme Poissondoret. 

L'homme s'éloigna sans un mot. 

" Viens Alice, sortons d'ici "

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les jardins. Alice avait toutes les peines à réaliser que sa mère était là et bien là, ça faisait presque 10 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait faim mais ce n'était pas grave, elle arriverait bien à trouver quelque chose à manger plus tard.

Pendant un temps qui leur parut trop court, la mère et la fille bavardèrent. Au moment où que les élèves commencèrent à envahir les pelouses Mme Poissondoret dût partir ... Alice ne vit pas comment et plus tard elle devait aussi se demander comment elle avait fait pour venir aussi vite.

Il lui faudrait plusieurs années pour être capable de répondre à ces questions.

A nouveau seule, Alice rejoignit sa loge... Sur le chemin elle se rendit compte que, bien que démenti, l'information courait toujours et des rumeurs bien pire commençaient à circuler. Alice savait que les semaines à venir seraient particulièrement difficiles. Mais, là, elle était sur son petit nuage, plus rien ne l'atteignait. 

  


* * *

* in-quarto : se dit d'un format déterminé par le pliage d'une feuille d'impression en 4 feuillets, soit 8 pages.

* Ethique : ensemble de règles de conduite

** Déontologie : Ensemble de règles et de devoirs qui régissent une profession, la conduite de ceux qui l'exercent, les rapports entre ceux-ci et leurs clients ou le public. 


	10. départ en vacances

Chapitre 9 

_Vendredi 19 décembre_

_11h 58_

_salle de travail n°15, la Roseraie._

Mlle Mignère, la prof de démonologie, regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle venait de passer plus de 2h à débarrasser les salles de travail d'un troupeau de démon de type Brassicae. Les démons Brassicaes étaient de véritable calamités, surtout en début d'année, car ils apparaissaient à la moindre invocation un peu ratée. (L'on disait que le seul fait de prononcer leur nom trop fort les faisait aussi apparaître et c'est pour cela qu'on ne le disait qu'à voix basse.) En théorie les élèves étaient prévenus qu'il fallait s'entraîner, pour le cours d'invocation, uniquement dans les salles pourvues d'une protection spéciale. Mais, pour la seconde fois depuis le début du mois, des élèves avaient tentés l'expérience dans une salle de travail normale et 7 Brassicae étaient apparus. Et il est aussi difficile de s'en débarrasser qu'il est facile de les faire venir.

Fatiguée, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

En théorie, ce n'était pas dans les fonctions du professeur de démonologie de régler les accidents d'invocations mais celle de Mr L'Arolette, le professeur d'invocation. Toutefois celui-ci s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette et laissait les autres se débrouiller comme ils le pouvaient. Il trouvait comme excuse qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire et qu'avec toutes les heures de cours qu'il devait assurer, il n'avait pas le temps. Il est vrai qu'il devait s'occuper seul de 6 niveaux de classe à raison de 2 à 3 heures de cours par classe et par semaine. Il faut dire que c'était bien sa faute si l'école n'arrivait plus à recruter d'assistant en invocation, les 2 derniers ayant fait une dépression nerveuse. A vrai dire les premières années, qui n'avaient pas encore de cours d'invocation, ne connaissaient pas leur bonheur car ce professeur était un personnage terrible, il détestait tout le monde, surtout si ce quelqu'un n'était ni un démon d'au moins niveau 8, ni un sorcier maîtrisant les 136 arcanes des invocations de niveaux 7.

Mlle Mignère, elle, devait s'occuper seule des 7 niveaux de classe à raison de 2 à 3 heures de cours par classe et par semaine car les budgets de l'école ne permettait pas d'employer un assistant en démonologie. De plus elle devait remplacer le professeur d'invocation quand celui-ci n'était pas disponible. Elle était donc dérangée pour un oui ou pour un non à chaque fois que l'on croyait entre apercevoir un démon ou qu'une fumée bizarre sortait des salles d'invocation. Une personne normale n'aurait pas supportée ce régime plus d'une semaine avant de piquer une crise. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de la jeune femme, celle-ci était toujours calme et de bonne humeur, personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver et encore moins se mettre en colère.

Elle traversa la cour de la fontaine, tourna à droite puis à gauche, monta 25 marches de tailles inégales, passa sous une porte basse, longea un couloir où la lumière perçait au travers de magnifiques moucharabieh, elle redescendit 4 marches et déboucha dans la salle commune. 

La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre inquiétante... ou alors était-ce juste une impression ?... La jeune femme ne savait pas trop car, à force de côtoyer des démons les plus étranges et les plus dangereux, son 6ème sens s'était tellement développé qu'il lui arrivait parfois de ne plus faire la différence entre pressentiments et réalité.

En fait ce n'était pas la première fois que Mlle Mignère ressentait cette "pénombre", depuis quelques semaines elle semblait avoir envahi toute l'école. D'ailleurs l'humeur des élèves en était fortement influencée.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Mr Lebarge , le Maître de la Roseraie. Le maître de loge, que tout le monde appelait Fabien alors qu'il s'appelait François, venait de finir d'inspecter le reste de la Roseraie au cas où un Brassicae y aurait trouvé refuge.

- C'est bon, rien à signaler dans le reste du bâtiment.

- C'est bon aussi pour les salles de travail, mais je crains que l'odeur ne mette plusieurs jours à partir.

( Les Brassicaes émettant une horrible odeur de chou cuit)

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, il n'y aura personne durant les deux semaines à venir.

- Tous les élèves partent en vacance ? S'étonna la professeur en démonologie.

- Et oui c'est rare mais ça arrive ! ... Je vais donc pouvoir partir moi aussi.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous voulons qu'il nous reste quelques miettes du repas de Noël., dit la jeune femme en esquissant le mouvement de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Allez y ! J'ai encore quelque chose à régler ici.

- OK ! A plus tard alors...

Et la jeune femme disparut dans le halle.

Une fois seul, Lebarge alla jeter un coup d'œil au travail effectué dans les salles de travail. Effectivement, il y régnait une abominable odeur de chou bouilli. Il ferma consciencieusement tout les salles à clef. Le bateau étant à 15h, les élèves n'auraient rien à y faire. Il regagna la grande salle. Celle-ci était déserte, aucun élève ne manquerait le repas de Noël pour tout l'or du monde.

Mais avant d'aller, lui aussi, se gaver au festin, il avait une dernière chose à vérifier. Pour cela il s'installa de manière à ne pas être vu et attendit.

Son attente ne fut pas longue car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entra. Une frêle silhouette traversa rapidement la pièce. Le maître de loge ne fit pourtant que l'apercevoir car lorsqu'il essayait de fixer son regard dessus, celle-ci semblait disparaître. C'était troublant, surtout au début, mais après plusieurs semaines on s'y habituait, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sortilège de miroir... 

(Enfin simple n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié car il fallait un sacré niveau en magie pour arriver à en lancer un qui soit efficace...)

Ce qui gênait Lebarge, c'était que l'utilisation de cette catégorie de maléfice était formellement interdite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'intervenir car si cette élève l'utilisait, ce n'était pas dans le but de nuire aux autres, mais dans le but de se protéger. Depuis l'affaire de l'article, on ne peut pas dire que la vie de cette jeune fille ait été rose. Et même maintenant de nombreux élèves ne cessaient de la persécuter, à commencer car ses camarades de chambre.

Le maître de loge était inquiet car vu la dégradation de l'ambiance dans l'école, qu'il reliait à une trop forte concentration de talismans phénatétiques, cette pauvre fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus risquait d'être la première victime de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait... Enfin pour le moment il avait vérifié que la jeune fille pourrait finir ses bagages à temps pour partir en vacance, il pouvait aller déjeuner à son tour.

Pour Alice, il n'était pas du tout question de déjeuner ce jour là, elle mangerait ce soir, quand elle serait à la maison. Pourtant le fait que personne ne voulait manquer le service du repas de Noël lui permettait d'aller tranquillement finir sa valise. En effet, la veille, Armelle et Suzanne lui avait interdit l'accès à la chambre et elle avait du dormir dans l'une des salles de travail. 

Quand elle entra dans le chambre, elle constata que les autres avaient eu l'idée merveilleuse de fouiller dans ses affaires. Que croyaient-elles y trouver ? Alice n'essaya même pas de comprendre, elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle réunit ses pauvres affaires qui étaient éparpillées, tria rapidement ce dont elle aurait besoin pour les vacances, remplit sa valise, la boucla et regagna la grande salle avant que les premiers élèves ne sortent du réfectoire. La valise ensorcelée était légère comme une plume.

Sa montre indiquait 13h07 quand les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils ne virent pas le jeune fille assise dans un coin. Les élèves qui arrivèrent plus tard ne la remarquèrent pas plus. Par contre, elle, elle remarqua tout le monde. 

Elle décida de bouger quand sa montre indiqua 14h pile. Grâce au sort de miroir que lui avait appris sa mère elle passa totalement inaperçu. Prudemment, elle sortit de la loge et retira le sort de miroir car si un professeur s'en rendait compte elle aurait encore des problèmes... Elle en avait pourtant bien assez comme ça.

Il y avait foule dans l'atrium et Alice eu beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin, surtout qu'elle tâchait d'éviter certaines personnes comme Petsèque ou Armelle...

Dans le hall, la jeune fille croisa Mr galonnez, le professeur d'enchantement. Celui-ci la regarda passer. Ce qu'il remarqua le plus ce fut la malle qui de toute évidence était ensorcelées. Astucieux ! Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un petit sort de lévitation, il fallait juste y penser. Le professeur regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus s'éloigner. 

Il était perplexe par rapport à cette élève en qui il avait cru déceler un énorme potentielle magique. Il avait constaté qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle maîtrisait les sorts et qu'elle paraissait plus calme, sa magie déclinait... du moins il n'arrivait plus à la percevoir. Il en était presque déçu ... bref cette fille ne serait, en définitive, qu'une sorcière médiocre. 

Le professeur détourna ses pensées car avant de partir lui aussi en vacance il devait communiquer la liste des élèves suspectés d'être en possession d'un talisman Phénatétique. La liste était longue, avec des élèves de tous les niveaux et de toutes loges. Cette invasion était inquiétante car les élèves se laissaient abuser par les avantages et la puissance que conférait la possession de tels talismans sans se rendre compte du prix à payer ni des effets à long terme. La concentration de ces objets devenait tel que l'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'établissement était de plus en plus tendue et malsaine. Il fallait absolument intervenir avant que quelque chose de grave arrive. Il espérait bien que cette liste convainc la directrice de le laisser entrer en action avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Au loin, sur la mer, la Barbaresque attendait tranquillement que les vacanciers embarquent pour rentrer dans leurs familles. Un pâle soleil de décembre illuminait la scène. Il ne faisait pas très froid... Mais il ne fait jamais vraiment froid à Beauxbâtons. Les vacances apportaient un répit bienvenu pour tous, mais trop court, hélas, car de graves événements allaient se produire par la suite.


	11. talisman

Chapitre10 

_Mardi 7 janvier _

_10h04_

_Atrium_.

Il y eut un grand cri et un silence... Un silence secoué de murmures et de cris horrifiés. 53 élèves venaient d'assister au désastre. Un certain nombre fixait la scène sans réaction, figé sur place. D'autres hésitaient entre la curiosité morbide et la répulsion. Même les professeurs présents semblaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. 

Quelques personnes munies d'un peu plus de sang froid réagirent. La professeur de démonologie, dont le calme était proverbial, fut la première à se frayer un passage dans la foule compacte. Au cœur de ce rassemblement un large espace vide, et au centre de cet vide quelqu'un... étendu sur le sol... Inerte. Elle se précipita sur la victime.

**Vivante** ! elle était  vivante ! _Dieu soit loué_ !

Mais il fallait réagir vite car ses blessures étaient graves. Mlle Mignère envoya chercher le personnel médical de l'école.

Les élèves sortaient peu à peu de l'état de choc dans lequel ils baignaient, ils s'écartèrent.

Le jeune femme était bien trop préoccupée par l'état de la jeune fille pour s'attarder à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait assisté à toute le scène sans vraiment la comprendre. 

Des minutes, longues comme des années entières, s'égrenèrent. La jeune femme parlait à voix basse à la pauvre gamine dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, elle ne savait pas si ses paroles de réconfort servaient à quelque chose, mais elle continuait car elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Tandis qu'elle murmurait, elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Les élèves continuaient à fixer la scène des yeux ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle finit par croiser le regard d'une jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait sur la promenade du quatrième étage. Celle-ci avait les yeux totalement hallucinés et un sourire malsain rivé aux lèvres. La jeune professeur de démonologie en eut froid dans le dos, car elle avait vu cette élève essayer de tuer une de ses camarades.

Après un temps interminable, le médecin de l'école accompagné de l'infirmière de garde arriva... _enfin_... et prirent en charge la victime. 

Ils furent presque aussitôt suivit par Mme Maxime qui prit l'affaire en main, renvoyant les élèves dans leurs loges respectives. Enfin, pas tous les élèves car des professeurs avaient interceptés la jeune fille blonde du quatrième étage et la conduisaient vers le bureau de la directrice.

Mlle Mignère resta, là, à regarder le personnel médicale s'occuper de la victime. Quand la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et blancs fut transportable, ils l'allongèrent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. 

Le jeune femme était tremblante du choc, mais aussi de colère contenue. D'une colère contre elle car elle n'avait pas réagit à temps, car elle avait été incapable de venir en aide à cette élève avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'une colère contre le monde entier car de telles choses ne devraient jamais arriver.

***

Les cours furent annulés pour le reste de la matinée et les cours de l'après-midi furent fortement perturbés. 

Le premier choc passé, la nouvelle fit le tour de l'école et l'on ne parlait plus que de ça. Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène répétaient en boucle ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais les récits se déformaient au fur et à mesure, et il devint rapidement impossible de démêler le vrai du faux

Les parents de la jeune fille blonde furent convoqués, ceux de la victime aussi.

Un conseil d'établissement exceptionnel fut organisé en urgence bien que la directrice fut introuvable.

Et sur un lit de l'infirmerie, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleux gisait dans un coma profond.

***

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement à l'infirmerie. L'après-midi s'achevait quand Mme Picmal finit de faire le tour des malades. En cette saison, il y avait toujours influence à l'infirmerie à cause de grippe, d'angine, de gastro-entérite, de devoir d'invocation. Mais cette journée-ci avait été particulièrement chargée. L'école entière semblait être devenu folle depuis l'événement tragique qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée. Les élèves avaient défilé à l'infirmerie, avec les raisons les plus idiotes, pour tenter de voir dans quel état était la victime. Il avait fallu menacer d'un blâme toutes personnes venant sans raison grave à l'infirmerie pour faire stopper ce va et viens.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'imposante silhouette de la directrice adjointe. 

- Comment va Mlle Poissondoret ? S'enquit-t-elle aussitôt

- Physiquement nous avons fait le nécessaire, elle s'interrompit l'air triste puis reprit, Nous savons réparer les os, les plaies et toutes ces mécaniques qui font le corps humain mais nous ne pouvons réparer son esprit. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que viens de vivre cette enfant, une de ses camarades de classe l'a poussée par dessus de la balustrade du quatrième étage, si je suis devenue infirmière dans cette école ce n'est pas pour voir les élèves s'entretuer et devoir recoller les morceaux après.

La voix de Mme Picmal était montée de plusieurs octaves avant de s'étrangler. Mme Maxime l'avait laissée parler sans intervenir. Tout le monde était choqué par ce qui s'était passé, l'infirmière n'était sans doute que la première à craquer.

L'infirmière se ressaisit.

" Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée ! " Finit-elle par dire.

" Prévenez moi dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. " Acheva l'adjointe avant de se retirer.

Dans le couloir elle faillit percuter une élève qui attendait devant la porte. Quand elle eut reconnu la jeune fille rousse, Mme Maxime fut très mécontente de la trouver là.

- Mlle Pyvert je vous prierais de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire !

- Oui madame ! Dit Esmé avec l'air de penser exactement le contraire

- Avez vous compris ?

- Oui Madame !

- Pas d'article.

- Oui madame !

La directrice adjointe la regarda avec un air pas très convaincu mais comme elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux, elle abdiqua et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. 

Si Mme Maxime était furieuse de voir Esmé fureter près de l'infirmerie, c'est que depuis l'affaire de l'article, la jeune fille s'était fait une spécialité dans la publication dans le journal de rumeurs, ragots et scandales en tout genre. En quelques mois, elle s'était taillée une solide réputation dans ce domaine. Résultat, certes les autres élèves l'avaient élus représentante des premières années et commençaient à avoir bien trop peur de ses articles pour lui chercher des ennuies, mais comme tout le monde avait vu qu'avant l'affaire de l'article, elle était amie avec sa victime et bien personne ne désirait créer de liens avec elle.

Esmé voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'information du côté de l'infirmerie s'éclipsa à son tour... Mais elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

***

La soirée se passa plus ou moins dans le calme. Mais cette tranquillité n'avait été obtenu qu'a grand renfort de punitions et de menaces. Dans les loges, il régnait une étrange ambiance, c'était normal dans la Roseraie d'où était la victime et l'agresseur, par contre c'était plus bizarre du coté de la Chapelle où aucun élève n'avait été mêlé à l'histoire. 

La nuit passa à son tour et au petit matin l'école se réveilla sous une vague de froid inhabituelle. Il faisait si froid que le dôme d'eau du réfectoire se recouvra d'une couche de glace. La lumière en fut filtrée de telle sorte que la pièce était plongée dans une ambiance crépusculaire.

Pour ne pas bouleverser les emploies du temps, le conseil exceptionnel avait été programmé dans l'après midi. Les élèves reposés et calmés par une longue nuit de sommeil tâchaient de reprendre une vie normale et durent aller en cours comme si de rien n'était. 

Cette reprise était plus difficile pour une certaine classe. La classe 1A semblait sous le choc et c'est en vain que Mme Pulchérie, la professeur de potion, tenta de leur faire confectionner l'antidote n°26 du manuel de la parfaite petite sorcière. Mr Bouyonblent, l'assistant en herbologie, n'eut pas plus de succès avec sa sortie dans les marais pour observer les plantes hivernales, il ne parvint même pas à en perdre un ou deux comme c'était la tradition.

Quand le cloche sonna la fin des cours, tous se dirigèrent d'un pas morose vers le réfectoire.

Depuis la veille Armelle Sciont avait été placée en chambre d'isolement le temps que l'on juge son crime.

Alice ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

***

Le conseil d'établissement commença à 14h pile. Un certain nombre de membres du personnel avaient préféré ne pas y assister, ne voulant pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Peut-être n'avait-ils pas tout à fait tord car après une heure et demi de discussions, la situation n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse.

Certes tout le monde était d'accord pour reconnaître que ce qui c'était passé était grave et devait être sévèrement punis. Mais il avait été reconnu aussi que l'agresseur avait agit sous un état second provoqué par l'utilisation prolongée d'un talisman phénatétique. 

La conversation tournait en rond depuis un moment quand une voix, qui n'avait encore pas prononcer un mot depuis le début de la réunion, s'éleva.

" A vous entendre on dirait presque que Mlle Sciont est une _victime_. Que faut-il penser de cette pauvre Mlle Poissondoret ? A-t-elle eut juste le _malheur_ de passer par _là_. Peut être même est-ce sa faute après tout, elle n'avait qu'a faire plus attention ! " 

Mlle Mignère reprit son souffle et continua. 

" Mais puisqu'il faut trouver un coupable, car c'est bien pour cela que nous somme là, et bien accusons le talisman... Je vous demanderai juste une chose : que faisait cette élève en possession de cet objet ? Tous ici savons que ce type de talisman, en échange d'un plus grand pouvoir, rend fou son propriétaire à long terme, que celui-ci ne fera alors plus la différence entre le bien et le mal ! ... Pourquoi Madame la directrice, alors que l'on vous signale une forte concentration de ces talismans depuis des mois, pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ? "

- **Cela suffit** ! S'écria Mme Fildassier. Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour porter de tel accusation? 

- Ce n'est pas une accusation mais une constatation ! Je vous tiens pour responsable de ce qui vient de se passer et sachez que je préviendrais les autorités ministérielles compétentes pour obtenir votre renvoi.

La directrice devint livide, elle savait que son poste ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. 

Un silence de plomb envahit la pièce. Longtemps les personnes présentes se souviendraient comment une jeune femme au calme proverbial s'était énervée et avait provoquée la déchéance de la directrice. Car personne n'était assez idiot pour ne pas voir qu'il y aurait rapidement du changement dans la direction de l'école.

La séance fut levée, aucune solution n'étant possible dans cette situation.

Un hibou expresse fut envoyé au ministère.

***

Le lendemain matin la nouvelle tomba : Mme Fildassier était suspendue de ses fonctions et le grand conseil d'administration, qui réunissait représentants du ministère, des parents d'élèves, de l'école et des élèves, était convoqué pour les jours à venir et statuerait sur toute cette affaire.

***

Au matin du troisième jours, Alice ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et l'on n'avait aucune nouvelle du hibou qui avait été envoyé à sa mère.

Mr et Mme Sciont vinrent et furent mis au courant de la situation, avec leur accord il fut décidé que leur fille resterait en isolement tant que son cas n'aurait pas été tranché.

De son côté, Esméralda Pyvert enquêtait toujours et, en tant que représentante des élèves de première année, se réjouissait car elle assisterait au grand conseil.

***

Dans l'après midi, des envoyés du ministère vinrent recueillir les témoignages des élèves et des professeurs.

Il fut alors décidé que le Grand Conseil siègerait le lendemain à 14h dans l'amphithéâtre de l'école.

Au même moment le secrétariat fut pris d'assaut par des nuées de hiboux envoyés par des parents d'élèves inquiets.

*******

A 17h20, arriva à l'école Mme D'Alembert, Martha D'Alembert. Il s'agissait d'une femme grande, mince avec d'incroyables yeux bleus. Elle était accompagnée par un homme plutôt jeune, vêtu sobrement en couleurs sombre, au bras droit, il portait un brassard de soie noir. Sur ce brassard était représenté une large croix blanche avec, au centre, une petite rose rouge brodée.

Il y avait une bonne raison pour que Mme D'Alembert soit accompagnée de la sorte, étant moldue, il lui était impossible de pénétrer dans l'établissement sans être accompagnée par un sorcier. 

Ils furent guidés jusqu'au bureau de Mme Maxime par un surveillant qui les avait vu arrivés.

Mme Maxime, bien que surchargée de travail car elle devait assurer l'emploie de directrice et d'adjointe, les reçut aussitôt. Après les salutations d'usage Mme d'Alembert alla droit au but.

« Ma sœur, Mme Poissondoret, est dans l'incapacité de venir pour le moment. Le chevalier D'Eole, ici présent, a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Mais avant toutes choses, j'aimerais voir ma nièce ! »

Elle avait parlé d'un voix douce, sans animosité, avec un peu de fatalisme peut-être. Mme Maxime accéda aussitôt à la requête. Elle guida le petit groupe au travers du dédale de couloir, sous les regards interrogateurs des élèves. 

Ils furent accueillis par Mlle Picmal qui était de permanence. 

Mme D'Alembert préféra voir sa nièce seule. Le chevalier d'Eole attendit dans le couloir près de la porte de la chambre. Les élèves qui se trouvaient là le dévisagèrent, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Mme Maxime avait, elle, sa petite idée la-dessus. Elle avait déjà rencontrée ce genre de sorcier, de ces sorciers au brassard noir à croix blanche et à la rose rouge... mais c'était il y a quelques années maintenant. C'était au temps où elle luttait contre Vous-savez-qui. Pourtant, elle ne souvenait pas où elle les avait rencontré. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, ils travaillaient pour le ministère de la Magie, dans le département des Mystères...

La tante d'Alice ressortit de la chambre et échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec le Chevalier D'Eole, tous les deux semblaient soucieux. 

Après un court entretien avec le personnel médical de l'école, le petit groupe rejoignit le bureau de Mme Maxime où celle-ci exposa ce qui s'était passé, et les conséquences que cela avait eu sur toute l'école. En fin de compte, il fut décidé Que Mme D'Alembert représenterait les intérêts de sa nièce au Grand Conseil.

***

Quand le grand conseil ouvrit ses portes le lendemain, Esmé fut étonnée du nombre de personnes qui y assisteraient. 

Il y avait un représentant des élèves par niveau et par loge, c'est à dire quatorze en tout, des représentants des parents d'élèves dans les même proportions, six représentants du personnel enseignant, quatre pour le personnel non enseignant, le personnel administratif au grand complet. (Esmé se doutait bien de leur existence, mais elle ne les avait jamais vraiment vu.) Il y avait là aussi les maîtres de loge et c'était à peu près tout pour l'école. Il y avait aussi les représentants du ministère. Esmé eu du mal à tous les identifier, il y avait là le ministre de la magie en personne, le ministre chargé de l'enseignement sorcier, deux représentants du service de régulation des objets magiques, un greffier, et trois autres personnes qu'Esmé ne put identifier. En plus de tous ces gens qui représentaient les divers institutions, il avait les personnes qui étaient directement impliqué dans l'affaire : Mme Fildassier, Les parents D'Armelle, Mlle Mignère et deux personnes qui de toutes évidences représentaient Alice.

Le conseil commença avec plus de 20 min de retard, l'ambiance était tendue.

Après un bref résumé des faits, le premier débat porta sur les mesures à prendre envers Mlles Sciont et Poissondoret. Les discussions furent âpre. Esméralda découvrit alors l'existence des talismans phénatétiques ainsi que leurs dangereux effets secondaires. (elle en avait pourtant déjà entraperçut quelques-uns sans le savoir.)

Elle prenait en note tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle allait écrire un article sensationnel.

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'Armelle serait renvoyé de l'établissement. Ses parents en furent effondrés. Le cas d'Alice fut plus épineux car la tante de celle-ci exigeait que l'on prenne en compte les préjudices subit cette fois-là, mais aussi des brimades qu'avait subi sa nièce depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement. Aucunes des propositions qui furent faites ne convinrent. Le débat commençait à s'enliser quand Esmé eut une idée. 

« _Peut-être qu'en la changeant de chambre, par exemple si elle était avec moi, les autres auraient trop peur de passer dans le journal pour oser faire quelque chose..._ »

Elle eut l'impression que sa voix avait résonné très fort dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Aux regards amusés ou hostiles de l'assemblée (comment une simple première année osait-elle intervenir ?) elle rougit violemment et essaya de se faire la plus petite possible.

- Et vous êtes... ?  L'interrogea le Ministre qui menait les débats.

- Esméralda Pyvert monsieur, dit-elle de la voix la plus intelligible possible.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit des autres représentants de l'école, car sa réputation allait jusque dans l'autre loge.

Quelqu'un se dévoua pour expliquer la situation aux représentants du ministère.

En même temps que son identité circulait, tous se souvinrent de l'affaire qui avait ébranlé le journal au début de l'année scolaire. C'est Mr Lebarge, le maître de la Roseraie, qui clarifia la situation. (Comme quoi l'article avait été modifié, après son dépôt à la rédaction par les rédacteur en charge de l'époque.)

La solution de changement de chambre, bien que naïve et proposée par une élève, fut accepté car c'était le seule que l'on avait trouvé.

L'après midi étant bien avancée, il fut décidé de lever la séance pour 30 min de pause.

Quand la séance reprit, le débat porta sur la responsabilité de Mme Fildassier dans tous ces évènements. Esmé crut alors assister à un tribunal, et il était clair que la directrice n'en sortirait pas blanchie. 

Les débats avaient à peine recommencés depuis une demi-heure que la nouvelle fut apportée par l'un des surveillant de garde : Alice Poissondoret s'était réveillée ! 

Il fut décidé que la séance serait suspendu jusqu'au lendemain pour permettre à la famille d'aller à son chevet et au autres d'aller se reposer.

***

Le soir même, des dispositions furent prisent pour les changements de chambre. Esmé échangea sa place contre celle de Suzanne, la collègue de chambre habituelle d'Alice, la dernière, Armelle ayant été renvoyée. 

Esmé se demanda si elle avait bien fait.

***

Lors de la séance du conseil du lendemain il fut décidé que Mme Maxime assurerait dorénavant la fonction de Directrice de l'école de BeauxBâtons, et qu'un nouveau directeur adjoint serait nommé dans les plus bref délais. 

***

Durant les jours qui suivirent la vie reprit son cour dans l'école, rythmée par les sonneries. 

Des membres du service de régulation des objets magiques vinrent pour lancer une grande campagne de lutte contre les talismans phénatétiques.

La semaine suivante l'état de santé d'Alice parut suffisamment satisfaisant pour qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie pour retourner à la loge où, à présent, elle partageait sa chambre avec Esméralda Pyvert. Que ça lui plaise … ou non. 


	12. entretin1

Chapitre 11 

**_Entretien avec Mme Esméralda Pyvert-Percevault._****_ (extrait)_**

- **L'auteur **: « _Pouvez-vous expliquer comment se sont passées les semaines qui suivirent l'affaire des talismans Phénatétiques ?_ »

- **Esméralda Pyvert-Percevault** : « Horrible ! Tout le monde suspectait tout le monde. Cela a tournée à la psychose. On se méfiait de tous le monde. Vous vous rendiez compte que votre voisin de table, votre binôme en classe, la personne que vous croisiez dans le couloir pouvait à tout moment s'en prendre à vous et essayer de vous tuer ! Et puis il y avait les élèves qui continuaient d'essayer de s'en procurer en se moquant éperdument des conséquences.

Les agents du ministère sont restés des mois à l'école avant de juger la situation satisfaisante. Il a été confisqué 78 talismans Phénatétiques au cours de cette campagne de lutte et pourtant les professeurs disent en avoir confisqué d'autres. »

- **A.** : « _Le rapport du service de régulation des objets magiques confirme ce chiffre. Sur les 79 cas recensés, n'oublions pas celui d'Armelle Sciont, il n'y avait que très peu d'atteinte psychologique grave._

_Mais revenons à Mlle Poissondoret, comment s'est passée la cohabitation ?_ »

- **E. P-P.** : « Silencieuse ! A l'époque Alice me détestait à cause de l'article du début de l'année, et après ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle regardait tous le monde comme s'il s'agissait de criminels. Elle a mis près de deux mois avant de m'adresser la parole ! »

- **A.** : « _Avez vous beaucoup souffert de ce silence ?_ »

-**E. P-P.** : « A l'époque, oui, car, par ailleurs, on nous traitait comme des pestiférés. Alice car elle était au centre de toute cette affaire, et moi car j'avais pris parti pour elle et que mes articles faisaient peur. Il est vrai qu'a cette époque là, je trempais facilement ma plume dans le vitriole et beaucoup de mes camarades en ont souffert. 

Maintenant, avec le recul des années, je me dit que ce fut une chance. Sans cela je n'aurais sans doute jamais put connaître aussi bien ma collègue d'isolement forcé., ni devenir amie avec. »

- **A.** : « _C'est à ce moment là que vous êtes devenues amies ?_ »

- **E. P-P. **: « Enfin à partir de ce moment là. A cette époque, Alice était tellement repliée sur elle-même que je suis incapable dire à partir de quand elle a commencé à se méfier un peu moins de moi. »

- **A.** : « _Comment était-elle à cette époque ?_ »

-**E. P-P**. : « Seule... Très seule ! »

- **A.** : « _C'est à dire ?_ »

- **E. P-P.** : « Hé bien, très introvertie, Elle vivait toute seule avec elle-même. Elle considérait le monde extérieur comme quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort car elle attirait les accidents comme un aimant. Cette fille attirait la foudre ! »

- **A.** : « _La foudre ?_ »

-**E. P-P.** : « Façon de parler... Par exemple, si un sort ratait en cours d'enchantement, c'était elle qui se le prenait de plein fouet. Pendant les tournois de duel sorcier, si l'un des duellistes visait mal son adversaire vous pouviez être sûr que c'était elle qui allait recevoir le sortilège. Pendant les matchs de quidditch, si l'un des batteurs déviait le cognard en direction de la foule, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il allait percuter Alice...Remarquez, elle n'attirait que les accidents d'ordre magique.

A part cette malchance pathologique, j'ai pus constater dans les mois qui ont suivit qu'Alice était un rat de bibliothèque. Elle lisait tout et n'importe quoi, livres sorciers ou moldus, grimoires antiques ou romans à la mode... Pour lire tranquillement et s'entraîner, elle s'enfermait des heures et des heures dans l'une des salles de travail. A voir le temps qu'elle passait à travailler, il était impossible d'imaginer à quel point elle était nulle en sortilège. 

Sinon, Alice était quelqu'un de très discret et donnait l'impression de disparaître totalement par moment. »

-**A.** : _« Et comment, vous-même, étiez-vous à cette époque ? Dans l'une de ses lettres à sa tante, Mlle Poissondoret vous surnomme " Radio-Esmé ", d'où vous vient ce surnom ?_ »

- **E. P-P.** : « Hé bien, cela vient du fait que si Alice était capable de passer des jours et des jours sans parler à personne, moi pas ! J'ai toujours eu besoin de verbaliser pour mettre mes idées au clair. Comme tous le monde nous fuyait, je m'adressais à Alice pour ne pas avoir trop l'impression de parler toute seule. Je faisais ainsi d'interminable monologue sans me soucier le moins du monde qu'elle ne m'adressait pas la parole.

Sinon je suis bien incapable de dire quel genre de personne j'étais à l'époque, onze années se sont écoulées depuis. La seule personne qui aurait pu vous renseigner, c'était Alice. (_une ombre passe dans le regard de Mme Pyvert-Percevault_)... Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. »

-**A.** (après avoir respecté quelques instants de silence) : « _Dans votre article " Elle était mon amie", paru en septembre dernier dans Magie-hedbo, vous dites que, quand vous êtes devenue amie avec Mlle Poissondoret, vous avez découvert quelqu'un de très attachant avec un sens de l'humour extraordinaire. Ce personnage ne cadre pas avec celui que vous venez de nous décrire._ »

-**E. P-P.** : « C'est normal ! Tout d'abord car j'ai parlé, tout à l'heure, de l'Alice que j'ai découvert après l'affaire des talismans, à une époque où nous n'étions pas encore amies. Il s'agit de la personne que l'on découvrait en vivant avec elle. Mais quand on devient ami avec quelqu'un, on découvre des facettes que l'on ne soupçonnait pas. »

- **A.** : « _A partir de quand considérez-vous être devenue amie avec Mlle Poissondoret? Et quelles sont les facettes que vous avez découvert ?_ »

-**E. P-P.** : « Il n'y a pas de date exacte, nous sommes devenues amies peu à peu, mais je peux dire que nous l'étions pour la grande kermesse de fin d'année*. Quand aux facettes que j'ai découvert : Ses pouvoirs hyper-sensoriels, grâce auxquels elle devait m'apporter beaucoup d'aide pour certaine de mes enquêtes, et puis il y avait sa vision du monde. Elle était d'un cynisme à peine croyable. Certaine de ses remarques m'ont inspiré un certain nombres d'article. »

-**A.** : « _Et son sens de l'humour ?_ »

-**E. P-P. **: « Son sens de l'humour s'est développé au fil des années, après l'accident d'invocation, pour venir remplacer son cynisme. »

-**A.** : « _A vous entendre, on dirait que vous êtes devenue amie avec Mlle Poissondoret dans l'unique but de vous servir d'elle._ »

-**E. P-P.** : « Oui, peut-être au début. A l'époque, ma seule ambition était de devenir une journaliste reconnue, et j'étais un peu sans foi ni loi. Quelque part sans cette ambition je n'aurais pas été mêlé à cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas vécu ce drame aux premières loges... Je n'aurais pas, maintenant, à affronter le regard d'Alexandre, qui vient comme un reproche perpétuel à mon impuissance à enrayer le cours des événements. 

(_elle marque une pause_) 

Pourtant, quoiqu'on en dise, Alice était mon amie et j'ai été la sienne. Et cette amitié date de la fin de notre première année à Beauxbâtons. »

  


* * *

* * Chaque année, à Beauxbâtons, après les conseils de classe, il est organisé une grande kermesse qui dure près de trois jours. Pendant celle-ci, les élèves organisent des stands, des spectacles, un tournois de duel sorcier à lieu, ainsi qu'un match de quidditch inter-loge. Pendant ces jours,  les élèves d'avant dernière année présentent leurs chef-d'œuvre magiques et un grand bal est organisé le dernier soir.

Seuls les dernières années ne profitent pas des réjouissances car, pendant ces trois jours, ils participent au Grand-Jeu (Pendant trois jours les participants au Grand-Jeu s'éparpillent sur l'île, la consigne étant d'éliminer les autres participants sans se faire éliminer soi-même avant le troisième soir. Ce jeu est soumis à des règles très strictes pour éviter les accidents) 


	13. entretien2

Chapitre 12

****

**_Entretien avec Martha D'Alembert_** **_(extrait)_**

- **L'Auteur** : « _Vous n'aimiez donc pas beaucoup Mlle Pyvert ?_ »

- **Martha D'Alembert** : « Non, en effet ! Surtout à cette époque. Vous savez, à l'age de douze ans, elle faisait d'avantage penser à un serpent à sonnette qu'à une amie sincère. »

- **A.** : « _Pourtant on ne trouve aucune trace d'un désaccord quelconque à ce sujet._ »

- **M. D'A.** : « Vous savez, avec le nombre de problèmes qu'a eu Alice au cours de sa scolarité, il m'était assez difficile de lui interdire de voir la seule amie qu'elle s'était faite, d'autant plus qu'elle partageait la même chambre et qu'elle était dans le même classe. »

- **A.** : « _Toutefois, d'après les différents témoignages qui ont été recueillis, cette amitié a eu un effet bénéfique sur votre nièce._ »

- **M. D'A.** : « Enfin oui et non. Après l'affaire des talismans, Alice s'était totalement repliée sur elle-même, Esmé est l'une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à percer la coquille… Mais Esmé avait une personnalité écrasante qui étouffait Alice, qui la laissait dans l'ombre. Et puis la moralité d'Esmé laissait à désirer… Pour s'en convaincre il suffit de lire les articles qu'elle écrivait à l'époque. »

- **A.** : « _Vous-même, avez-vous percé la coquille ?_ »

- **M. D'A.** : « A cette époque nous étions assez proche, elle m'écrivait, elle avait l'air heureuse de revenir à la maison… Cette relation me semblait un peu superficielle mais Alice n'était pas quelqu'un qui se livrait facilement alors je faisais avec. Et puis la situation était compliquée à l'époque, j'avait peur qu'en m'imposant de trop, je brise le fragile équilibre que nous avions mis plusieurs années à obtenir. »

 - **A.** : « _Quelle était la situation ?_ »

- **M. D'A.** : « Et bien, Alice avait vécu jusqu'à 7 ans avec sa mère avant que celle-ci ne me l'abandonne. C'était trop tôt ou trop tard. Alice avait connu trop de chose et pas que des belles. Julia (ndlr :la mère d'Alice) l'avait privée de son enfance en la gardant avec elle dans cette vie de fugitif. Cependant, un jour, Julia a décidé que sa fille ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça indéfiniment alors elle me l'a laissée et a pratiquement disparu de la vie d'Alice. J'aurais préférée qu'elle disparaisse tout à fait, ma situation n'aurait pas été aussi ambiguë par rapport à Alice, car ses interventions pouvaient avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des sujets d'une terrible dispute entre Julia et moi pendant l'été qui suivit la première année d'Alice à Beauxbâtons. Par la suite, j'ai regretté certaine chose que je lui ai dite, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais.

***

**_Entretien avec Bastien Beaufils._****_ (extrait)_**

- **L'Auteur** : « _Chevalier, quels souvenirs gardez-vous de votre entrée en deuxième année à Beauxbâtons ? _»

- **Bastien Beaufils** : « Je garde assez peu de souvenir de cette époque. J'étais un élève ni bon ni mauvais, mon ambition était de devenir batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch de ma loge. Je faisais parti de cette majorité d'élève qui ne laissent aucune trace de leur passage. Je passais d'autant plus inaperçu que j'étais dans la même classe que des personnalités tel qu'Esméralda Pyvert, Alice Poissondoret, Liem Aminessa… »

- **A.** : « _Quelles sont les différences entre la première et la deuxième année ?_ »

- **B. B. **: « Il y a très peu de différence, le nombre d'heures de français contemporain diminuaient et on avait 3 heures d'invocation par semaine. C'est à peu près tout. »

- **A.** : « _C'était la première année où vous aviez un enseignement d'invocation. C'était Mr l'Arolette qui s'occupait encore de cette matière cette année là ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Oui, c'était encore lui, et ce fut aussi sa dernière pour notre grand plaisir. »

- **A.** : « _Votre grand plaisir ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « L'Arolette était quelqu'un d'exécrable. Petsèque était un ange à côté de ce type. Il détestait tout et tous le monde. Chaque cours était un calvaire et ses devoirs de la torture. Ce type était un psychopathe ! Personne ne l'a regretté quand il est parti après l'accident.

- **A. **: « _Nous allons revenir sur l'accident en question mais avant j'aimerais revenir sur Mlle Pyvert. Vous étiez dans la même classe, comment était-elle à l'époque. _»

- **B. B.** : « A cette époque là je connaissais mal Esmé et à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. »

- **A.** : « _Pourriez vous nous donnez plus de détails ? _»

- **B. B.** : « Hé bien, à 13 ans, Esméralda était une figure incontournable de l'école et les articles qu'elle publiait étaient autant craint qu'attendus par les élèves. Elle adorait étaler au grand jour les petits secrets que l'on aurait aimé garder pour soi. Aucun sujet ne lui faisait peur et tous le monde en prenait pour son grade. Esmé donnait l'impression d'être incapable de garder un secret, il fallait qu'elle le publie. »

- **A.** : « _C'est à dire ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Par exemple, je me souviens d'un article qui, si mon souvenir est exacte, s'intitulait : « Mamahna qui est ton père ? ». Mamahna était une fille de dernière année. Dans cet article Esmé dévoilait la vie totalement dissolue de la mère de Mamahna. Mamahna a faillit en mourir de honte. »

- **A. **: « _Et personne n'intervenait?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Ho que si ! Mais Esmé était indécrottable, surtout qu'elle vérifiait chaque information avant de l'utiliser pour ne pas être taxée de diffamation ! »

- **A.** : « _D'après différents témoignages, elle était pourtant amie avec Mlle Poissondoret_. »

- **B. B.** : « Parler d'amitié entre ces deux là, à cette époque, est, à mon avis, une erreur. Esmé ne respectait rien ni personne, pourquoi aurait-elle été différente avec Alice ? En fait, durant leurs premières années d'étude à Beauxbâtons, Alice n'était que l'ombre d'Esmé. 

- **A.** : « _Connaissiez-vous bien Mlle Poissondoret ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « A cette époque là, Non ! Je ne la connaissais que de vu car nous étions dans le même classe  et j'avais déjà assisté à un certain nombre de ses accidents… Elle attirait les accidents de magie comme les paratonnerres attirent la foudre. »

- **A.** : « _Selon vous, l'accident qui eut lieu pendant le cours d'invocation dans la journée du 7 avril, était-il prévisible ?_ »

- B. B. : « Oui ! L'Arolette n'aurait jamais du l'obliger à finir le devoir de travaux pratiques. A partir du moment où elle a demandé à aller à l'infirmerie, elle aurait du quitter la salle. »


	14. chapitre13

Chapitre 13

**__**

PasSeZ vOTre ChemIn bRAVes GeNS, Il n'Y a PaS dE chAPitrE 13 ! AuCUNe dE mES hIStoIREs n'A dE ChaPitRE 13, Je SuIS bEAucOup tRop Superstitieuse pOuR çA.

DonC RenDEZ-VouS Au cHAPitrE 14. Si vOUs PaSSez PaR lA cASe DépArt C'eSt Que VouS AvEZ Un OrdINAteUR VrAIMent BizArrE ! (Ha hA Ha…)

;-)


	15. l'accident

Chapitre 14

****

****

_Mardi 7 avril _ _Salle d'invocation N°3_

Alice avait déjà demandé à quitter le cours mais en vain, le professeur, aussi hargneux qu'à son habitude, refusait de la laisser aller à l'infirmerie. Pourtant elle se sentait vraiment mal. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sa vue se brouillait. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Sa peau prit une couleur irisée. De petits éclairs lui remontèrent le long des bras.

L'Arolette comprit trop tard ce qui était en train de se passer. Cette gourde de Poissondoret allait se prendre une décharge de magie. Combien de fois avait-il répété qu'avant de commencer un protocole d'invocation, il fallait faire un rituel de protection pour dévier les décharges de magie car la magie risquait de s'accumuler et de former des éclairs qui viennent frapper l'officiant si le protocole échoue. Combien de fois l'avait-il dit ? Mais il y en a toujours qui se croit plus malin ou plus fort que les autres et qui ne le font pas ! Cette petite sotte avait décidé de s'en passer et bien qu'elle en subisse les conséquences, ça lui apprendrait. De toute façon, elle n'en était qu'aux invocations de niveau 1, la décharge ne serait pas dangereuse, douloureuse mais pas dangereuse. Le professeur décida donc qu'il n'interviendrait pas. Après tout ça lui servirait de leçon à cette élève, et ça servirait, aux autres, d'exemple de ce qui risque de leur arriver s'ils ne respectaient pas tous les rituels.

Pourtant l'Arolette se trompait sur deux points : Alice n'avait pas omis de faire le rituel de protection, et que la décharge serait beaucoup plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

La pièce fut envahie par une odeur métallique. Un horrible bourdonnement se fit entendre. Le bruit prit peu à peu de l'intensité jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. C'est à ce moment là  qu'eut lieu la décharge à proprement dite. Des éclairs d'octarine fusèrent de toute part. Leurs nombres et leurs intensités étaient telles que la pièce fut envahie par une lumière aveuglante.

Quand la pièce retrouva son calme, les élèves, terrorisés, mirent beaucoup de temps à réaliser que c'était fini. Le professeur d'invocation lui-même était sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de magie rassemblée au même endroit, même en rassemblant toute la magie disponible dans l'école, il n'obtiendrait pas le millionième de cette puissance.

Esmé, qui avait repris ses esprits un peu plus vite que les autres, s'était précipitée sur Alice. Elle n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui s'était passé mais cela devait être grave. Elle fut vite rejoint par le professeur qui, après un rapide examen, conclut qu'à part les brûlures aux mains et aux bras, Alice n'avait rien. 

La violence de la décharge de magie s'était ressentie dans toute l'école. Et pendant de heures, les objets, magiques ou non, devinrent fous, ils lévitaient, se déplaçaient, grandissaient ou rapetissaient… Les baguettes magiques furent les plus atteintes et il fut impossible de lancer correctement un sort pendant des heures.

Alice avait été rapidement conduite à l'infirmerie où on  avait soigné ses brûlures du mieux qu'on pouvait, mais ce genre de blessures était difficile à soigner et la jeune fille devrait sans doute porter ses bandages aux mains pendant des semaines.

Simultanément, quelqu'un avait été envoyé déclarer l'accident au secrétariat. Là-bas, si on fut surpris de la nature de l'accident, on le fut beaucoup moins par l'identité de la victime.

L'accident étant grave, même si les séquelles semblaient minimes, Mme Maxime décida de prévenir la famille. Décidément, cette élève attirait les problèmes.

Cependant, les personnes qui avaient ausculté la jeune fille étaient passés à côté de quelque chose de très important. C'est Mme Malodan, la deuxième infirmière de l'établissement, qui le remarqua quand elle prit sa garde.

Mme Malodan était la doyenne de l'école, au cours de sa carrière elle en avait vu des blessures dues à la magie. Ce cas lui rappela un autre cas étonnamment similaire, bien qu'il n'eut aucun lien avec les invocations. L'histoire remontait au tout début de sa carrière, à l'époque elle travaillait dans l'équipe d'intervention d'urgence pour les accidents magiques, un homme avait été victime d'une terrible décharge magique qui l'avait laissé dans le même état que cette jeune fille. Un détail de l'histoire lui revint en mémoire. Mon dieu et si… L'infirmière se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'accidentée. Lui posa la main sur le front, murmura une incantation et sonda l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Enfin, elle aurait dût sonder son esprit car elle ne trouva rien à sonder. Ce qui était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie n'était qu'un corps vide, l'esprit qu'il était censé contenir était parti voir ailleurs si l'herbe y était plus verte. La décharge de magie avait projeté l'esprit de la jeune fille en dehors de son corps.

Le cas était donc très grave car si l'esprit ne regagnait pas son corps dans les 35h18min qui suivait la séparation, alors le corps mourrait. 

Il ne restait déjà plus que 32h43…

***

La première chose que remarqua Alice ce fut le silence. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le silence est quelque chose de troublant pour quelqu'un qui souffre d'hyper-accousti. Alice constata rapidement que le bruit n'était pas la seul chose qui avait disparu, il y avait aussi la douleur. Elle n'avait pas compris exactement ce qui s'était passé mais cela avait été très douloureux. A présent, elle n'avait plus mal, d'ailleurs elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle fut d'abord éblouie par une vive lumière bleuté, peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent et elle parvint à distinguer des formes mouvantes, les formes se firent plus précises, des couleurs apparurent, mais tout restait flou, bleuté…

Alice, une fois que ses yeux furent habitués, reconnut la salle d'invocation. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un attroupement, Alice se releva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se rapprocher car le groupe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur, celui-ci portait quelque chose… Non plutôt quelqu'un… Et ce quelqu'un c'était elle-même.

Alice découvrit alors que la peur aussi avait disparu.

Elle regarda le professeur s'éloigner. Etait-elle morte ? Etait-elle un fantôme ? Alice fixa son attention sur ses camarades de classe, elle chercha du regard Esmé. A l'expression que celle-ci avait, Alice comprit que, non, elle ne devait pas être morte. 

Mais alors que faisait-elle ici et son corps là-bas ?

En fait, peu lui importait, elle se sentait si bien ici, elle n'avait plus peur, ni mal… Elle avait l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu il y a très longtemps, l'impression de revenir dans un lieu merveilleux qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût quitter..

***

Mme Maxime fut très étonnée quand on lui annonça l'arrivée de Mme D'Alembert. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle avait envoyé le hibou concernent l'accident, il était impossible qu'elle l'ait déjà reçu. 

Avant de pouvoir recevoir la tante d'Alice, il fallait absolument finir de stabiliser le champ magique que l'accident avait fortement perturbé, Mme Maxime se vit dans l'obligation de la faire attendre.

Au bout de près d'une demi-heure, la directrice laissa son adjoint avec quelques professeurs se charger de finir la stabilisation. Elle rejoignit le secrétariat où l'attendait Mme D'Alembert.

La première chose que remarqua la directrice chez cette femme,  ce fut les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Puis elle remarqua que le jeune femme avait l'air terriblement fatiguée et inquiète.

Madame Maxime, après les salutations d'usages, les fit entrer dans son bureau.

- Je me réjouis et m'étonne de la célérité avec laquelle vous avez réagi au hibou que je vous ai envoyé.

- Ne vous étonnez pas pour si peu, cette célérité n'est du qu'à l'utilisation répétée d'un inverseur de temps.

Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, le directrice fut très étonnée de cet aveux, comment une moldu avait eu accès à un inverseur de temps, objet dont la possession ainsi que l'utilisation était fortement réglementé.

- Je tiens pourtant à vous assurer que votre venue n'était pas nécessaire, votre nièce est entre de bonnes mains…

- Elle est en train de mourir ! La coupa la jeune femme.

- Comment ?

- Je n'aurais pas remonter plus de 30 heures pour des brûlures aux mains.

- Je ne vous suis pas. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Nous devrions nous rendre à l'infirmerie, je vous expliquerais en chemin…

La directrice sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement, mais si cette femme avait effectivement remonter plus de trente heures c'est que cela devait être effectivement plus grave qu'on ne l'avait pensé.

***

Peu à peu, Alice avait compris où elle était : le plan astral… et elle comprenait aussi que si elle ne voulait pas y rester prisonnière, il fallait qu'elle regagne son corps. Pourtant elle voulait encore rester un peu ici, car ici elle était bien, ici elle avait l'impression que tout était limpide, facile…

***

En chemin la jeune femme expliqua à la directrice que la décharge de magie avait projeté l'esprit de sa nièce hors de son corps et qu'ils n'avaient qu'une trentaine d'heures avant que la séparation  soit définitive.

Quand le groupe arriva à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Mme Malodan en train d'accrocher sur la porte une feuille sur laquelle était écrit : « je reviens tout de suite ! ». L'infirmière la décrocha en voyant approcher la directrice.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir, Madame la directrice, il faut que je vous parle de toute urgence. C'est à propos de Mlle Poissondoret…

- Je sais déjà !

Mme Malodan jeta un regard étonné à la directrice, celle-ci avait l'air très sérieuse. L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui accompagnaient la directrice. Qui étaient-ce ?

La directrice remarqua l'expression interrogatrice de l'infirmière.

- Je vous présente Mme D'Alembert, la tante de Mlle Poissondoret et ces messieurs…. 

- Deux membres de la brigade d'intervention dans les accidents magiques., Compléta la jeune femme.

Mme Maxime fut perplexe quant à cette information car elle avait reconnut les brassards noir à croix blanche et fleur rouge. Mme Malodan fut, elle aussi perplexe, car elle avait fait parti de cette brigade pendant des années et ses membres ne ressemblaient pas à ça.

Il y avait là quelque chose de louche qui éveilla la méfiance de  la directrice et de l'infirmière.

***

Plus le temps passait et plus Alice découvrait de choses, par exemple que pour se rendre à un endroit elle n'avait qu'à y penser... Et puis elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait se fondre dans les objets, les plantes, etc., et qu'au moment où elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec, qu'elle en comprenait la structure, le fonctionnement… 

Elle testa cet incroyable pouvoir sur tout ce qui l'entourait : arbres, fleurs, tables, murs…

***

L'ambiance à l'infirmerie était tendue. 

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle ne reviendra pas d'elle-même si nous n'intervenons pas ! S'exclama Mme D'Alembert, excédée.

- Je ne permettrais pas d'intervention sans autorisation des autorités compétentes.

- Ne comprenez vous pas que le temps nous est compté ?

- Il faut que nous attendions l'arrivée du spécialiste !

La voix de la directrice avait fait trembler les vitres. Mme D'Alembert s'assit, vaincue. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme demanda à envoyer un hibou. Ce qui lui fut accordé.

Mme Maxime était à présent extrêmement méfiante envers cette femme qui se disait moldu mais se comportait comme si elle possédait un pouvoir extraordinaire. Et puis, qui étaient ces hommes qui n'avaient pas prononcé une parole depuis leurs arrivées ?

Un spécialiste avait été appelé d'urgence, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Cette attente allait sans doute être longue.

***

Il est de notoriété public que les murs ont des oreilles et à Beauxbâtons ces oreilles appartenaient à Esméralda Pyvert. Celle-ci était donc au courant de la situation dans ses moindre détails. Son entourage fut donc très surpris de ne pas la voir se précipiter au journal pour colporter la nouvelle. Au lieu de cela, elle avait l'air terriblement abattu. Peut-être était-elle humaine après tout. 

***

A l'infirmerie, les heures s'ajoutèrent aux heures, l'attente s'éternisa.

Mme Maxime avait dût retourner à ses fonctions et l'infirmière à ses malades. Mme D'Alembert veilla Alice. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans un coin de la chambre, le plus discrètement possible.

L'attente dura ainsi tout l'après midi, il faisait nuit quand le spécialiste tant réclamé arriva enfin. Plus de 8 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident.

L'homme envoyé pas le service des accidents magiques était vieux, avait l'air d'un clochard et était agité de tremblement. La directrice en le voyant arriver se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu erreur, mais l'homme présenta un papier tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. Il était bien spécialiste Es accident d'invocation. Comme le temps leur était compté, Mme Maxime le conduisit tout de suite au chevet de l'accidenté.

Ils furent accueilli à l'infirmerie par Mme Picmal qui devait assurer la garde de nuit. 

La scène qui se produisit alors sembla un peu surréaliste aux yeux de la directrice et de l'infirmière. Au lieu de l'accueil glacial auquel les deux femmes s'étaient attendues de la part de la tante de la victime, Celle-ci accueillit l'envoyé ministériel à bras ouvert comme on accueille un ami perdu de vu de longue date et qu'on est heureux de retrouver. 

- Archibaldo ! Cela fait si longtemps. 

- Ho Martha… 

Le vieillard semblait fortement ému 

- … Tant et tant d'année se sont écoulées, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Puisque tu es ici, ma présence n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis heureux que tu ais changé d'avis. 

La femme devint soudain très grave.

- Non, Archibaldo… Non, je n'ai pas changée d'avis. Si je suis là c'est que la victime est ma nièce.

- La fille de Julia ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le lit.

Il s'approcha rapidement du lit, posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille qui était étendue là. Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant un temps qui parut plus long que l'éternité. Quand il parut revenir à la réalité, il demanda à ce que l'on enlève les bandages dont les bras d'Alice étaient recouverts. Mme Picmal s'exécuta en silence, l'envoyé ministériel était hiérarchiquement supérieur à elle, elle n'avait donc pas son mot à dire. 

L'homme examina les brûlures.

« La puissant de la décharge a dût être phénoménal ! C'est presque étonnant qu'elle soit encore en vie… Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra revenir d'elle-même sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait. Il faut mettre en place la procédure de rappel de Spallanzani. »

Il se tourna vers la directrice.

- Avez-vous dans cet établissement des sorciers de niveau supérieur à 8 en invocation ? Cela nous ferait gagner un temps précieux. 

- Mr L'Arolette, le professeur d'invocation, et Mlle Mignère, la professeur de Démonologie… Répondit Mme Maxime.

- L'Arolette ? Professeur ? Mon dieu où va le monde… Je préfère me passer de ses services, par contre faite prévenir Mlle … Mignère. A deux, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème.

La professeur de démonologie fut envoyée chercher de toute urgence.

***

Alice avait pris une décision qu'elle savait ne pas devoir regretter … Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? …Et puis elle était si bien ici… si bien… Elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit cette sensation de plénitude… Non ce n'était tout à fait vrai, elle avait déjà connu ça, il y a longtemps… Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venu ici… Oui c'est ça, elle avait pris sa décision… Maintenant elle se sentait légère … Elle se sentait libre… Enfin…

***

La procédure de Spallanzani était un protocole réputé difficile, Mlle Mignère en avait déjà entendu parler, il était classé parmi les invocations de niveau 10 et nécessitait que l'officiant soit assisté par un autre sorcier. 

La professeur de démonologie fut étonnée de la simplicité des préparatifs pré-invocationnel. L'officiant avait juste tracé un cercle à la craie rouge autour du lit, griffonné quelques symboles et posé une feuille d'Ardarant rouvre sur le front de l'accidenté. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas abusée par cette apparente simplicité, elle avait déjà remarqué que ce n'était pas les invocations les plus difficiles qui nécessitaient le plus de décorum.

Par contre la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à ce que la litanie dure aussi longtemps. Il leur fallut presque deux heures avant que le cercle d'invocation s'active et qu'ils puissent lancer les premières arcanes. 

A la 158ème arcane l'officiant débuta l'invocation à proprement dite pendant que l'assistante continuait à lancer les arcanes. Mlle Mignère commençait à éprouver des difficultés, et selon toutes les apparences, l'officiant aussi. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle comprenait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, le bras de fer entre eux et l'esprit invoqué venait de débuter. 

Ils tinrent bon.

A la 216ème arcane, une légère silhouette argenté se forma dans le cercle d'invocation.

A la 245ème, elle devint plus dense.

A la 251ème , les traits se précisèrent.

A la 259ème , la silhouette bougea, leva une main et sembla la contempler.

A la 263ème , la silhouette leva sa main vers le ciel.

A la 265ème , la main se rabaissa en lassant un terrible éclair d'octarine. L'officiant et son assistante furent projetés contre les murs de la chambre. Un deuxième éclair vint briser le cercle. La silhouette, libérée, disparut. Au bout de presque quatre heures de procédure, seulement 8 arcanes avant la fin, le protocole avait échoué.

***

Alice avait senti cette force qui l'appelait… Comme une petite voix qui venait de très loin. Elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Puis cela avait commencé à la tirer de toutes parts. Elle avait résisté, elle s'était débattue, avait crié, imploré… mais la force l'avait traînée vers le cercle, vers son corps. Peu à peu, elle s'était sentie reprendre forme… Puis revinrent les bruits, la peur, la douleur… Non elle ne voulait pas… Elle avait trop mal… Pitié… Non… Pas ça… 

Il lui vint une idée, une seule. Elle concentra toute l'énergie qu'elle put dans sa main… Il fallait rompre le cercle… Elle baissa la main et toute la magie accumulée fut libérée d'un coup… le cercle se brisa… elle fut à nouveau libre.

*******

A l'infirmerie, ce fut la consternation. La professeur de démonologie et l'envoyé ministériel étaient épuisés par les 4h05 d'invocation, et la professeur était toujours inconsciente à cause du choc subit quand elle avait heurté le mur. 

« Mais que s'est-il passé enfin ? » S'indigna Mme Maxime.

Le vieillard aurait voulu dire la vérité. Dire que l'esprit de la jeune fille refusait de revenir, qu'elle refusait de vivre. Dire qu'elle avait choisi et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de contester sa décision. Il savait que s'il tenait de tel propos on le prendrait pour un fou, on le traiterait d'immoral… Il préféra ne rien dire. Il croisa le regard de Mme D'Alembert… Ho Martha ne fait pas ça, n'interviens pas, laisse-la partir.

Il ne sut pas si elle avait perçu le message.

« **Vous allez la laisser mourir ?!** » 

La voix juvénile qui venait de parler eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'assemblée. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte pour y découvrir Mlle Pyvert.

Mon dieu que faisait-elle là ? Il était tard, elle aurait dût être dans sa loge…

La directrice réagit la première. 

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! je suis sûr qu'il existe d'autres moyens »

L'homme se tourna vers la tante d'Alice… Non Martha… La jeune femme s'était redressée, elle avait l'air d'avoir pris une grave décision… Non Martha ne fait pas ça… Elle sortit un rouleau de papier, il s'agissait de la réponse au hibou qu'elle avait envoyé dans l'après-midi… Je t'en conjure Martha, laisse-la partir… La jeune femme tendit la feuille, qui portait le sceau du ministère, à la directrice… Pardonne moi Archibaldo, je ne peux pas la laisser partir… La directrice lut la feuille… Pardonne moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

La directrice fut sidérée par ce qu'elle lut :

«_ Par ce présent mandat, le ministère confère le pouvoir décisionnel et exécutif à Mme D'Alembert Martha dans l'affaire du 7 avril concernant l'accident d'invocation de Mlle Poissondoret Alice. Mme D'Alembert Martha, en sa qualité de maître de l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole, devra s'assurer du sauvetage de la victime précédemment citée._ »

Mme Maxime ne comprenait plus rien. Cette femme n'était donc pas une moldue comme cela était écrit dans le dossier scolaire de sa nièce. Par contre, la directrice comprit très bien qu'elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir dans cette affaire. Le sentiment qui l'envahit la troubla. Elle était soulagée…

-  Ainsi tu reviens à la magie ? N'était-ce pas pour ne plus avoir à faire le sale boulot du ministère que tu avais rejeté le monde sorcier ? Que tu était partie vivre comme une moldue ?

- Archibaldo, il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas.

- Non je ne sais pas tout, mais je sais ce que tu va faire, et je sais aussi ce que ça va donner, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Julia !

- NE PARLE PAS DE JULIA !… ne parle pas de Julia…

Il comprit aussitôt que Martha était à bout de nerf et qu'il était arrivée quelque chose à Julia.

La directrice et l'infirmière avaient été totalement exclues de la conversation. Elles avaient bien essayé de suivre mais il leur manquait beaucoup trop de données pour qu'elles puissent comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

 Pour Esmé, qui était toujours là, c'était bien pire car la seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'était que l'on était en train de se disputer pour savoir si on devait laisser mourir Alice ou non. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le fait même que l'on se pose la question la choquait terriblement. Elle prit une grande aspiration…

« Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous vous rendez compte que pendant que vous vous disputez pour on ne sait pas quoi, Alice est en train de mourir et vous ne faites rien… »

Elle ne put pas en dire plus car elle fondit en larme.

***

A nouveau libre, Alice reprit l'exploration du plan où elle était. Elle découvrit assez vite qu'elle pouvait se fondre dans plusieurs objets à la fois. Il lui vint alors une idée, cette idée lui parut totalement folle mais quelque chose lui disait que ça allait marcher. Elle se concentra de toute ses forces et peu à peu elle sentit la forme qu'elle avait gardé jusque-là se dissoudre pour aller se fondre dans tout ce qui l'entourait… 

***

Mme Picmal donna une potion somnifère à Esmé et la laissa se reposer dans une chambre à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. 

Mlle Mignère dormait toujours, l'invocation l'avait tellement épuisé qu'elle allait sans doute dormir pendant encore plusieurs heures.

L'envoyé du ministère partit, il préférait ne pas être mêlée à ce qui allait suivre.

Mme D'Alembert revêtit l'uniforme des Chevaliers d'Eole. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle attacha le brassard noir à croix blanche et rose rouge. A présent il fallait qu'elle accomplisse son devoir. La procédure de Spallanzani ayant échouée, elle n'avait guère le choix, il allait falloir exécuter l'invocation D'Alorteval. Il s'agissait de l'une des invocations les plus difficiles qui existait… C'était dans cette éventualité qu'elle était venu accompagnée par deux chevaliers. 

Les deux hommes dont il était question avaient fait honneur à leur ordre en restant muet comme des tombes et discrets au point qu'on oubliait leur présence. A présent, ils allaient entrer en jeu. Ils installèrent le matériel et le cercle incantatoire dans la chambre d'Alice. 

Pendant ce temps, Mme D'Alembert donna ses instructions à la directrice : ne surtout pas les déranger pendant toute la durée de l'invocation, ne pas les déranger pendant les 15 prochaines heures.

Il ne restait plus que 21 heures avant l'heure fatale.

*******

A présent, Alice s'était dissoute au point d'englober toute l'île, plus elle se fondait dans un nombre grandissant de chose plus elle savait, plus elle comprenait… Cette sensation d'omniscience était particulièrement enivrante et lui en fallait toujours plus… Elle se demanda si elle pourrait suffisamment se dissoudre et se détendre pour englober la planète entière, et pourquoi pas le lune et les étoiles ?

***

A Beauxbâtons, le jour succéda à la nuit, à 8h les élèves allèrent en cours comme si de rien était. En faite, pour eux il ne s'était rien passé, une pauvre idiote de 2ème année avait eu un accident en cours d'invocation, et alors ?. Elle n'était pas la première, elle ne serait pas la dernière. Cela ne les concernait pas.

Il était un peu plus de 8h quand l'officiante attaqua la dernière partie du rituel et débuta l'invocation à proprement dite. Elle fut surprise par le fait que l'esprit qu'elle forçait à se matérialiser, n'était pas localisé en un point précis comme il le sont normalement, mais qu'il semblait se trouver partout à la fois. 

***

Alice ressentit ce nouvel appel, elle l'écouta… elle reconnut la voix. Tante Martha ? C'est toi ? Laisse moi ici, on y est si bien…

La voix se fit plus impérieuse, mais Alice avait fait son choix, elle ne reviendrait pas. 

Elle eut alors l'impression que quelque chose l'agrippait, la tirait, la forçait à reprendre sa forme d'origine. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'aspirait.

Au lieu de reprendre forme comme la première fois, elle sentait qu'on essayait de l'envoyer dans un point précis… Et ce point n'était autre que son corps…

Elle se débattit, résista tant qu'elle put… Dans sa rage elle parvint à matérialiser des éclairs, mais cette fois il furent dévié par les rituels de protection.

Elle sentit la peur revenir… puis la douleur, une effroyable douleur, une douleur telle qu'elle lui arracha un cri. Quand Alice entendit l'écho de son propre cri se répercuter autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu. Elle était à nouveau prisonnière.

Elle cria tant qu'elle put, jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales refusent de produire un son. Elle criait car elle avait mal, car elle avait peur, car elle était en colère. Elle criait sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi… 

L'officiant et ses assistants écoutèrent ce long et profond hurlement que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. 

Quand Alice n'eut plus la force de crier, elle s'effondra en larme. Ces larmes étaient la seule réponse qu'elle avait à donner au monde, la seule arme qu'on lui avait laissé. 

Alors elle pleura.

Martha fut bouleversée par ces sanglots. Elle s'approcha de sa nièce comme elle l'avait si souvent fait quand Alice était persécutée à l'école et qu'elle revenait à la maison en pleurs. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. 

Alice, au travers de ses larmes, la reconnut et la rejeta violemment. C'était elle qui l'avait arrachée au monde merveilleux où elle était… **_ellE _**!

Martha se releva. Epuisée, rejetée, elle s'éloigna en titubant. En quelques heures elle avait perdu sa sœur et maintenant elle perdait sa nièce, chacune d'une manière différente, chacune aussi cruellement. Que lui restait-il maintenant ?  Elle fut envahie par une tristesse sans fond, des larmes silencieuses lui coulèrent le long des joues. Voilà ce qui lui restait : ses yeux pour pleurer.

Alors elle pleura.


	16. entretien3

Chapitre 15

****

**_Entretien avec Bastien Beaufils_****_. (extrait)_**

- **L'Auteur** : « _Quelles ont été les conséquences de l'accident d'invocation ? _»

- **Bastien Beaufils** : « Il y a en eu très peu. Vous savez, Alice était une habitué des accidents de ce genre, pourquoi celui-ci aurait-il eu plus d'impact que les autres ? Bien sûr, cet accident avait impressionné tous ceux qui y avait assisté mais le reste de la population de l'établissement s'en moquait, ce n'était pas leur problème. La plupart des gens  ont d'ailleurs été un peu surpris de la démission de L'Arolette, il n'avait absolument pas été mis en cause là-dedans. … Surpris mais soulagés. »

- **A.** : « _Aviez vous été mis au courant de la gravité de la situation ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Absolument pas ! L'affaire a été en grande partie mise sous le sceau du secret. Et puis tout c'est passé très vite. »

- **A.** : « _Ne vous êtes-vous doutés de rien ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Si, bien évidement ! »

- **A.** : « _C'est à dire ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Hé bien… le comportement d'Esmé a changé, elle s'est, comme qui dirait, humanisé !  L'accident semblait l'avoir terriblement choquée, elle s'est mise à passer des heures et des heures seule à réfléchir. Et la chose la plus étrange qu'elle est faite fut de rester deux semaines sans publier d'article. »

- **A.** : « _Et Alice ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Je connaissais très mal Alice à cette époque. Pourtant je pense que si j'avais su ce qui s'était réellement passé, j'aurais pu sentir ce qui s'est passé par la suite…. Je n'aurais sans doute rien pu faire de plus mais j'aurais pu m'y préparer … J'aurais pu comprendre… Peut-être… »

( la voix de mon interlocuteur s'est brisée. Je m'en veux de remuer tous ces mauvais souvenirs et toutes ces souffrances  dont certaines sont encore récentes. J'attends…)

- **B. B.** : « Excusez moi ! Reprenons… »

 (Je change de sujet)

- **A.** : « _Tout à l'heure, vous avez cité Liem Aminessa, qui est-ce ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Notre major de promotion, l'une des meilleures sorcières que je connaisse. »

- **A. **: « _Quel genre de personne était-ce ?_ »

- **B. B.** : « Vénéneuse ! L'archétype de la plante toxique. Vous savez, être une bonne sorcière n'est pas forcément synonyme de gentillesse ou d'altruisme. Elle était très crainte. »

- **A.** : _« D'après cette description, elle fait penser à ce que vous nous avez dit sur Mlle Pyvert_ »

_(La comparaison le fait sourire.)_

- **B. B.** : « Ne vous méprenez pas ! Liem et Esmé étaient… sont ?…le jour et la nuit. Avec Esmé, seule votre réputation et votre santé mentale étaient en danger. Avec Liem, c'était votre santé tout court qui était en danger. Liem faisait, et fait toujours, partie de cette catégorie de vieille famille de sorcier qui se croit supérieur aux autres, et toutes personnes qui remettaient en cause cette soit disant supériorité allaient grossir les statistiques sur les accidents magiques en milieux scolaire. Vous savez, elle n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là… »

*******

**_Entretien avec Mme Esméralda Pyvert-Percevault._****_ (extrait)_**

- **L'Auteur** : « _Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment se sont passées les semaines qui ont suivi ?_ »

- **Esméralda Pyvert-Percevault** : « Les semaines qui ont suivi se sont écoulées dans l'indifférence la plus total. Ce qui s'était passé n'intéressait personne, sauf ceux qui y étaient directement mêler. »

- **A.** : « _Et pour vous ?_ »

- **E. P-P.** : « Pour moi, les semaines qui ont suivi furent très difficiles. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma meilleur amie avait voulu mourir ! Comment quelqu'un peut en arriver là ? »

- **A.** : _« Quels étaient vos rapports avec Alice ?_ »

- **E. P-P**. : « Superficiels au début, j'avais du mal à la regarder en face, je me sentais coupable. De quoi ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. »

- **A.** : « C_ombien de temps a durée cette situation ? _»

- **E. P-P.** : « Assez longtemps si mes souvenirs sont exactes… »

*******

**«_ Elle était mon amie _» in Magie-hebdo n°1 542 ****(extrait)**

« _…elle était revenu avec ce regard triste, avec ce regard plein de nostalgie qu'elle devait garder toute sa vie. Et même si avec les jours, avec les semaines et les mois ce regard s'atténuait, il était toujours là pour nous rappeler que nous l'avions condamné à vivre et pour nous dire qu'un jour elle repartirait et que, cette fois là, nous ne pourrions rien y faire. …_ »


	17. l'invocation

**Chapitre 16**

Quand la Barbaresque accosta sur l'île, Esmé était très inquiète car elle n'avait pas trouvé Alice sur le bateau. Alice était-elle seulement arrivée trop tard pour prendre le bateau ou alors s'était-il passer quelque chose de plus grave ?

Esmé avait reçu un hibou de son amie quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui dire que tout allait bien et pour lui donner rendez-vous sur les quais mais, avec Alice, il était toujours difficile de savoir ce qui allait arriver, surtout après ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente. Certes Alice avait bien remonté la pente et Esmé avait même pu la voir sourire pendant la présentation des chef-d'œuvre durant la grande kermesse, mais on sentait toujours cette épaisse tristesse qui l'enveloppait en permanence. 

Esmé fut l'une des premières élèves à mettre pied à terre. Décidément elle détestait le bateau… et le bateau le lui rendait bien. Toute à sa joie de regagner le planché des vaches, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette toute vêtue de bleu réglementaire qui se précipitait vers elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention que quelques secondes avant que cette dernière perde l'équilibre et  la percute de plein fouet. C'était toujours pareil avec Alice, si une catastrophe pouvait arriver alors elle arrivait.

Esmé était heureuse de revoir son amie même si elle se demandait comme elle avait bien pu venir sur l'île sans prendre le bateau. Elle-même aurait bien aimé en faire autant.

Les deux amies se dévisagèrent tout un moment, à la recherche de tout ces menus changement qui s'opèrent pendant les deux mois de vacances d'été. Esmé n'avait pas beaucoup changé et elle semblait être condamner à rester petite toute sa vie. Alice, elle, avait beaucoup maigri et si elle n'avait pas eu cette lueur dans le regard, on aurait juré avoir à faire à un zombie. Autre petits détails, Alice avait à présent les cheveux courts et quinze bon centimètres en plus.

- Mais tu as avalé du pouss-homme ou quoi ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? J'croyais que, quoique tu fasse, ils restaient long ?

- Plus maintenant ! Par contre toi tu es toujours aussi petite et mal coiffée !

-Pff, même pas vrai ! Fit Esmé, vexée.

Esmé était agréablement surprise. L'accident de l'année précédente était-il totalement oublié ? Etait-ce la fin des années noires ?

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à gravirent le long escalier qui menait à l'école. 

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau pendant tes vacances ? Demanda Esmé.

-… Rien… Absolument rien, répondit Alice.

La jeune fille avait hésité avant de répondre, de plus Esmé avait senti comme une étrange vibration dans la voix de son amie. Mue par son instinct de journaliste, Esmé dévisagea Alice. Une ombre était passée sur le visage de celle-ci. Esmé comprit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave mais que son amie ne le lui dirait pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, même si ça lui prenait des mois, elle saurait de quoi il s'agissait.

Sur l'esplanade, il fallut contourner les premières années qui attendaient anxieusement le répartition.

Tout en bavardant, conversation où Esmé parlait beaucoup plus que son amie ne répondait, les deux adolescntes arrivèrent à leurs loge. La curiosité d'Esmé fut piquée par la vue d'un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage.

« C'est une annonce pour la démonstration d'invocation que va faire la remplaçante de L'Arolette demain. » Intervint Alice avant que son amie ne l'entraîne dans le foule.

Traditionnellement, lors de sa prise de fonction, un nouveau professeur devait faire une démonstration de son savoir, histoire de bien faire comprendre aux élèves qu'il en connaissait plus qu'eux en la matière. Cela servait à légitimer leur présence comme professeur.

Esmé se demanda comment son amie pouvait déjà être au courant, mais après tout peu importait, cette démonstration était mille fois plus intéressante que ce détail et elle ne manquerait l'événement pour rien au monde.

***

Au jour et à l'heure indiquée sur l'affiche, la quasi totalité de l'établissement se rendit au Grand Amphithéâtre pour assister à l'événement de ce début d'année scolaire, à savoir la démonstration d'invocation de la remplaçante de L'Arolette. Il y avait là les élèves, les professeurs, la directrice et son adjoint ainsi que quelques autres personne.

Le grand amphithéâtre était la salle qui faisait le pendant du réfectoire (même forme, même décoration, même plafond...) sauf qu'ici les tables avaient été remplacées par de hauts gradins pouvant accueillir la totalité des élèves et des professeurs. 

Quand Esmé et Alice arrivèrent sur place, il y avait déjà foule. Esmé eut beau faire  jouer sa fonction de journaliste, elle ne parvint pas à obtenir une bonne place. D'où elle était elle ne voyait presque rien. L'emplacement ne gênait pas outre mesure  Alice qui, grâce à ses sens très développés, voyait parfaitement l'espace (une estrade central) où aurait lieu la démonstration, son amie lui fit promettre de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails.

A l'heure exacte prévus, la nouvelle professeur  d'invocation s'avança vers l'estrade. Il s'agissait d'une grande et maigre femme, plus toute jeune. Elle portait une robe de sorcier en velours violet avec des signes kabbalistiques brodés en fil d'argent. Par ouie-dire on savait qu'elle s'appelait Monsoveur mais s'était bien là le seul détail que l'on avait obtenu.

La grande et sèche silhouette était immédiatement suivit par Mlle Mignère qui avait accepté de seconder sa nouvelle collègue pour l'occasion.

Quand les deux femmes montèrent sur l'estrade et déposèrent les outils nécessaires au bon déroulement du rituel, l'assemblée constata que le cercle d'invocation avait déjà été activé et que les rituels préparatoires avaient déjà été fais. De toutes évidences, la nouvelle professeur était quelqu'un de très prévoyant et particulièrement bien organisé.

Cette femme faisait aussi parti de ces gens qui possèdent une autorité naturelle sur les élèves. Les élèves se turent dés que Mme Monsoveur fit signe qu'elle voulait s'adresser à l'assemblée. Elle ne dit pas grand chose : le nom du démon qui allait être invoqué (Balzagoth), la raison de ce choix ( le réaménagement de certaines parcelles du domaine de l'école nécessitant la destruction des hangars 28 à 31, Balzagoth, en tant que démon destructeur, se chargerait très bien de cette démolition), la durée de l'invocation (1h et 32 min), le niveau (niveau 8) et le rôle de la professeur de démonologie (commenter tout ce qui se passerait au cour des rituels).

Les élèves étaient un peu déprimés à l'idée de devoir attendre 1h32 avant d'apercevoir le démon. D'un autre côté, ils étaient sur-excités car ils allaient voir **Balzagoth**, il s'agissait d'un démon majeur !!

Les rituels commencèrent, comme tous ceux de pré-invocation avaient déjà été réalisés, la nouvelle professeur attaqua rapidement la liste des 158 arcanes nécessaires à l'invocation proprement dite. La professeur en démonologie commenta chaque action de l'officiante. Dans l'assistance, de nombreux élèves prenaient des notes.

Quand l'officiante lança la dernière arcane (au bout d'1h03), une fumée bleuté s'éleva dans le cercle et  une odeur âpre envahit l'amphithéâtre. La femme en robe violette commença alors l'invocation proprement dite. Peu à peu la fumée bleuté se densifia, s'opacifia, se modela, se débattit…  La fumé prit en fin de compte la forme du démon. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier outre mesure et s'agitait. Quand il apparut définitivement, l'assemblée eut un mouvement de recule, bien sur ils savaient tous (enfin pas les 1ères années) que le démon était prisonnier du cercle mais c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Ils avaient bien raison d'être autant impressionné car, si Balzagoth était un démon dit majeur, ce n'était pas pour rien : 5m10 de haut, 2m07 de carrure, des bras gros comme des piliers d'église. Sa peau écailleuse était rouges incandescentes avec de fines marbrures orange, jaune et noir. Il avait une tête de taureau et des nuées ardentes s'échappant de ses naseaux.   

Le démon fixa l'officiante avec un air belliqueux. Mme Monsoveur leva la main droite et d'une voix de stentor qui surpris les personnes présentes elle prononça la formule d'asservissement sans laquelle le démon resterait incontrôlable. Cette formule fonctionna parfaitement et le démon s'inclina devant l'officiante puis se tourna vers l'assistance. 

S'il s'était effectivement soumit à l'autorité de la professeur d'invocation, Balzagoth n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'apprécier la présence de toute cette populace. Il balaya la foule de ses yeux de braise rougeoyante. Son expression était terrifiante. Les élèves n'étaient pas très rassurés.

Tout à coup le démon poussa un cri terrible. Un cri qui fit trembler le bâtiment et les élèves. L'assistance fut figée sur place par le sentiment de terreur qu'elle ressentit. Rapide comme l'éclair, les deux professeurs qui s'occupaient de la démonstration vérifièrent le cercle et se tinrent prêtes à intervenir.

Dans le cercle, le démon se calma. 

Les deux professeurs furent abasourdies par ce qui se passa ensuite. Le démon, qui était toujours tourné vers les élèves, mit genoux à terre et baissa la tête en signe de soumission totale. Les personnes placées les plus près purent même constater que le démon tremblait.

Il était en théorie impossible obtenir la soumission totale d'un démon majeur… ou du moins personne n'était assez puissant pour cela. Les deux professeurs s'échangèrent un regard inquiet car Balzagoth ne leur avait pas prêté soumission à elles mais à quelqu'un parmi les élèves. 

Qui, parmi les élèves, pouvait être assez puissant pour terroriser un démon majeur ?

Les deux femmes scrutèrent le public en quête d'un indice. L'assistance était, elle, bien trop occupée à regarder le démon pour se poser une telle question.

La voix caverneuse du démon se fit alors entendre comme en réponse à la question des professeurs.

« **GARDIEN DE LA SOURCE, PARLE ET J'OBEIRAIS !** »

Une chape de silence tomba sur la foule. Tous le monde essayait de savoir à qui s'adressait le démon. En vain…

Sans que l'on entende quoi que ce soit Balzagoth se redressa.

« **OUI MAITRE !** »

Il se tourna vers Mme Monsoveur et lui demanda pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir. 

La démonstration reprit alors son cours normal. La professeur indiqua au démon la tâche pour laquelle il avait été invoqué. Il s'acquitta de celle-ci et disparut.

Ainsi s'acheva la démonstration.

***

Quand le démon avait disparu, Esmé s'était précipitée vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle aille raconter tout ça à Alice. 

En effet la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus s'était sentit mal au moment  où avait fini les arcanes et  avait commencé l'invocation. Alice était devenue soudainement très pâle et s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille. Avant que cela ne s'aggrave, Esmé lui avait conseillé de sortir prendre l'air. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'invocation avait fait revenir des souvenirs de l'année précédente durant laquelle Alice avait subit elle-même un rituel d'invocation. 

C'était vraiment dommage qu'Alice n'ait pas pu assister à ça ! Tous le monde ne parlerait de ça pendant les jours… les semaines… les mois à venir (en tant que journaliste, elle y veillerait).  Mon dieu, quel beau sujet pour une série d'articles : _Quel élève dans l'école est capable de terroriser un démon majeur ? Qui est le gardien de la Source ? et qu'est ce que le gardien de la Source ?_  Même s'il lui fallait des années, Esmé se fit la promesse de découvrir et de publier les réponses à ces très intéressantes questions.

Dans le couloir, Esmé retrouva Alice qui l'attendait. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus avait le teint très pâle ainsi sue l'air très fatigué et triste. 

En se dirigeant vers leur loge poussée par la foule, Esmé raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées.

D'ailleurs, autour d'elle, tous le monde ne parlait que de **_ça_**.


	18. j'sais plus l'titre

Chapitre 17

Pendant tout le week-end, le sujet de conversation n°1 fut : « _Mais qui est donc le mystérieux Gardien de la Source, celui qui est capable de faire trembler un démon majeur ?_ » 

Le sujet de conversation n°2 était : « _Mais, au fait, c'est quoi un gardien de la Source ?_ » 

En troisième position venait : « _D'où vient cette odeur d'œuf pourri dans la grande salle de la Roseraie ?_ » 

En 4 venait : « _Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?_ »

Etc…..

La réponse à la question n°4 était la plus facile à élucider, il suffisait d'aller consulter le panneau d'affichage où les elfes placardaient quotidiennement le menu.

On ne découvrit la réponse à la question 3 que le dimanche soir quand le maître de loge découvrit les restes de ce qui avait dû être la plus grosse boule puante du monde. 

Par contre les questions 1 et 2 étaient parfaitement insolubles en l'état actuel des connaissances. Pourtant tous le monde s'était creusé les méninges  car « _la Source_ » ça leur disait quelque chose… mais quoi ? 

Ce sont, chose étonnante, les premières années qui apportèrent les premiers éléments de réponses. Comme il était très vexant pour un élève qui étudiait la magie depuis plusieurs années d'avoir l'air d'en savoir moins qu'un élèves qui ne savait même pas comment tenir sa baguette, tous le monde fit mine de se souvenir et se venta de sa fabuleuse découverte.

Mais de quoi devaient-ils se souvenir ? Et bien rappelez vous du tout premier cours que les premières année ont en arrivant à Beauxbâtons… Le fameux cours d'histoire de la magie avec Petsèque… Celui où il terrorise les élèves après avoir tenté de les endormir avec sa voix monotone… Et, surtout, il s'agissait du cours  où il disait que la magie n'était pas une force diffuse mais qu'elle était émise par un corps astral appeler _Source_, que quelques thaumaturges étaient parvenus à percer le secret du contrôle de ces Sources et qu'ainsi était née une caste de mage pouvant contrôler le rayonnement magique … Mais que le secret serait perdu de nos jours ! 

Bien sûr, cette année comme toutes les années précédentes, le professeur avait assorti  ce chapitre de son avis personnel (comme quoi les sources n'étaient que des belles histoire pour enfant et que ça servait à cacher notre ignorance) mais, contrairement aux années précédentes, personne ne tint compte de ce commentaire… La_ **source**_ ! Ils avaient des infos sur la **_source_** !!!!  Par contre ils ne purent en savoir plus car ceux qui tentèrent d'approfondir le sujet avec prof furent punis pour avoir proféré des idioties (les _Sources,_ ça n'existe PAS !)

Par la suite personne n'osa questionner Petsèque à ce sujet mais,  maintenant, ils avaient une piste… Ils savaient dans quelle direction creuser.

***

Dés le lundi après midi, les élèves s'étaient rués à la bibliothèque. Par malheur tous les ouvrages de référence traitant des Sources de magie de manière simple avaient été empruntés, ne restaient que ceux que même les professeurs n'osaient pas s'aventurer à ouvrir.

 On interrogea Mlle Renault, la bibliothécaire, au sujet de la personne qui avait emprunté toute la documentation utile, mais celle-ci ne fut pas très coopérative et refusa de dévoiler l'identité du lecteur en question. Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, la jeune femme, qui était responsable du pharaonique fond documentaire de l'école (plusieurs millions d'ouvrage en stock, dont certain avait plus de 2000 ans) avait d'autre chat à fouetter : 

- Son assistante, partie en congé maternité,  n'avait pas encore été remplacée. 

- Le « Traité De Lévitation Appliqué » était désespérément collé au plafond. 

- Le « Hades sum » de Herodiant avait attaqué plusieurs autres ouvrages et arraché les couvertures de : « Le Zoroastre pour les nuls » et de : « 20 potions faciles et pas chères ». 

- Un élève avait rangé  un livre sur la magie romaine dans le rayon sur Carthage ce qui avait provoqué une énième guerre punique inter-étagère. 

- Une élève de 5ème année (Désirée Montgomerie) s'était perdue entre l'allée L-12 et l'allée T-58 à l'extrême sud de la bibliothèque (les élèves étaient pourtant prévenus qu'il ne devait jamais s'aventurer dans cette section sans être accompagner par une personne qualifier pour ça)… 

… et ainsi de suite. 

Vous savez, ce n'est pas une chose simple que de gérer la plus grande bibliothèque magique au monde.

Bref les élèves durent prendre leur mal en patience (et s'inscrire sur la _longue_ liste des réservations) car nul n'avait assez de courage pour s'attaquer aux livres qui restaient en rayonnage… Enfin pas tous le monde car il y eut une personne parfaitement inconsciente pour emprunter un livre sur la magie antique dont elle ne comprenait même pas le titre. Et cette personne c'était Mlle Esméralda Pyvert (qui comptait beaucoup sur Alice pour l'aidé à comprendre ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur). Il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle trouve des infos pour ses articles.

A la fin de la semaine, l'on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle des livres et personne ne semblait savoir qui les avait empruntés. Donc, à défaut de pouvoir savoir ce qu'était le gardien de la source, on commença à rechercher qui cela pouvait bien être. Plusieurs jours de recherche furent nécessaire pour établir la liste de ce que l'on savait à ce sujet :

1- C'était un élève,

2- Il faisait peur aux démons majeurs,

3- Il contrôlait une Source de Magie, 

4- Selon 2 & 3, ce devait être un sorcier très puissant,

5- Il devait être issus d'une vielle famille de sorcier (on voyait mal un enfant de moldus dans ce rôle) 

5- Il  voulait rester incognito (alors que beaucoup juraient que s'ils étaient aussi puissant, ils  s'en venteraient !)

6- Selon 5, ce devait être lui qui avait tout les livres sur le sujet, il n'avait pas envie qu'on en sache plus sur son secret.

Cette liste était bien maigre, mais elle permit la confection d'une liste de suspect (les élèves, fils de sorcier, qui avait de bonnes notes et qui s'isolait facilement) … La liste obtenue était encore très volumineuse mais c'était déjà un début. 

Parallèlement à cette liste de suspects, il fut dressé la liste des élèves qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas pas être le Gardien de la Source. Cette liste comprenait les premières années (trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté) et les cancres de chaque promotion. Evidement Alice était citée dans cette deuxième liste.

Pendant toute cette même semaine, Esmé avait tenté de convaincre son amie de l'aider dans ses recherches, mais, pour la première fois depuis que les deux jeune filles se connaissaient, Alice refusa net son aide. Elle ne voulait pas être mêler à toute cette histoire. Elle donna comme explication que le gardien, qui que cela puisse être, ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son identité et comme ce devait être quelqu'un d'incroyablement puissant que ce passerait-il s'il se fâchait ? (N'écrase-t-on pas les moustique quand ils vous piquent ?) Avec la chance qu'elle avait, ce serait encore sur elle que ça tomberait ! Alors non, non et non ! Qu'Esmé se débrouille seule !

Le lundi suivant parut le premier article d'Esmé au sujet de la source. Pour cette première publication, la jeune journaliste s'était contenté de récapituler ce que l'on savait sur le sujet… C'est à dire pas grand chose.

Dans chaque loge, les noms des deux listes furent affichés. Personne ne sut qui avait eu cette idée géniale mais les Maître de Loge avaient beau les décrocher, elles revenaient toujours. 

Durant cette deuxième semaine, aucun indice ou information supplémentaire ne fut découvert. Les élèves en furent réduits à s'épier mutuellement et à élaborer des hypothèses.

De son côté, Esmé n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Elle étudiait patiemment le livre qu'elle avait emprunté mais regrettait amèrement  de ne pas avoir prit plus aux sérieux les cours de paléographie. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour comprendre que la page qu'elle traduisait était le sommaire, et tout le reste de la semaine pour en traduire les grandes lignes. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'Alice l'aide car la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus était peut-être nulle en magie mais par-contre elle était très forte en langue et en graphie (sans doute grâce au côtoiement quotidien avec les livres de la bibliothèque). Mais bon, Alice refusait obstinément de l'aider.

Au début de la semaine suivante, Esmé publia dans le journal la liste des suspects par ordre de probabilité. Elle ne publia aucune information supplémentaires car l'étude du livre qu'elle avait emprunté s'annonçait longue et fastidieuse. Toutes les informations qui lui paraissaient vitales semblaient être cryptées. Il allait lui falloir des semaines, peut-être des mois, pour en venir à bout.

 Parallèlement la jeune journaliste cherchait d'autre moyen de renseignement, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'intéressa de plus près au divers méthodes de divination. Elle utilisait communément un miroir d'argent pour faire apparaître, comme de petits films, ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais cette technique se révéla parfaitement inefficace. Il allait falloir qu'elle en test d'autres…

Un autre problème se posa, c'était bien jolie de faire des listes de suspect mais comment vérifier ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ?

A la fin de cette troisième semaine, les élèves établirent le tiercé gagnant des suspects les plus probables. Et comme chaque loge prétendait que le mystérieux Gardien était chez elle, ce n'est pas un mais deux tiercés qui furent affichés.

Pour la Roseraie :

- Paulin Vygotsky (5ème année)

- Romaric Canisius (7ème année)

- Silvère Debray (6ème année)

Pour la Chapelle :

- Lazare Bettelheim (7ème année)

- Benjamin Montessori (4ème année)

- Benoît -José  Freinet (6ème année)

Un groupe de féministe, mécomptant que l'on suppose que le Gardien puisse seulement être un garçon, après tout y'avait pas de raison (on dit bien UN professeur même quand il s'agit d'une femme !) publia la liste suivante :

- Amandine Piaget (6ème année, la Chapelle)

- Apolline Derouet-Besson (7ème année, la Roseraie)

- Elfi  Dewey (5ème année, la Chapelle)

Ça c'était les thèses « officielle » car certain avait des avis très différents, par exemple Esmé penchait plus pour Abel Charpak (7ème année, la Roseraie), Bastien pour Olivier Wallon (6ème année, la chapelle)…

Voilà pour les théories étudiantes, mais les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à s'intéresser au problème et les professeurs, eux aussi, essayaient de déterminer qui pouvait bien être le fameux Gardien. Par contre leur statut d'enseignant les contraignait à la discrétion. Ils basèrent leurs hypothèses sur les mêmes théories que les élèves à quelques différences près : ils n'éliminèrent pas aussi facilement les 1ère années et prirent le parti de la mixité. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques théories divergentes mais rien de bien influant.

Parmi le personnel enseignant les noms les plus couramment cités furent : Elfi  Dewey, Lazare Bettelheim, Antoine Vargas (3ème année, la Roseraie) et Félicité Vuilbert (7ème année, la Roseraie)

Mais tous, élèves ou prof, en était au même point : _Comment vérifier la véracité des hypothèses ?_

A la quatrième semaines d'investigation, l'on en était toujours au même point et le moral des chercheurs s'en ressentait. 

Bien sûr, le temps de prêt des livres tant réclamé quelques semaines auparavant avait expiré et ceux-ci avaient été ramenés à la bibliothèque. Les heureux réservataires purent aller retirer leurs livres. 

Ils furent grandement surpris par ce qui les attendait car les ouvrages avaient été sabotés. Oh, de l'extérieur on ne voyait rien de spéciale et même quand on les ouvrait on ne remarquait rien et c'est pour cela que le problème ne fut pas détecté tout de suite. Les sabotages opérés se répartissaient en trois grands types :

1- Les livres qui, dés que vous tentiez de les lire, provoquaient une envie folle d'aller faire autre chose et vous le refermiez aussitôt pour aller effectivement faire autre chose. 

2- Il avait ceux pour lesquels dés que vous en lisiez un passage vous en oubliez le contenu presque aussitôt. 

3- Il y avait les livres dont vous  pouviez lire et relire indéfiniment le même passage sans jamais parvenir à  comprendre ce qui était écrit et qui vous donnait l'impression d'être soudainement devenu analphabète (ou même bête tout court !). 

C'est la troisième catégorie qui fut mise en évidence la première car les élèves détenteurs de tels ouvrages les retournèrent illico à la bibliothèque en réclamant des ouvrages compréhensibles. Mlle Renault, très étonnée, avait alors jeté un coup d'œil aux livres soi-disant illisibles et avait démasqué le sabotage. En effet les élèves pouvaient être à moitié analphabète mais certainement pas elle. 

D'instinct, elle sut que c'était toute la série de livres sur l'histoire antique de la magie qui avait subi ce vandalisme et rappela les ouvrages. 

Elle était furieuse. Qui avait osé faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ? Il faudrait peut-être des mois pour que ces livres soient à nouveau consultable. Elle rechercha dans le fichier le dernier emprunteur mais cette indication avait disparu. Non seulement l'élève s'en était pris aux livres mais il avait aussi escamoté les fiches livres sur lesquels étaient indexés les noms de divers emprunteurs. Ha la la ! Si elle tenait celui  avait fait une chose pareil, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de recommencer !

Dans cette histoire, la seule personne  à tirer parti de cet acte de vandalisme fut Esmé. En effet, la jeune fille voyait là de quoi re-dynamiser son lectorat et redonner un peu le moral à ses troupes dans leur quête de l'identité du Gardien de la Source. Après tout, celui-ci ce donnait beaucoup de mal pour empêcher de circuler les informations le concernant, son secret devait donc être très intéressant !

Sinon la jeune journaliste continuait l'étude de son livre et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle y travaillait, elle en trouvait la lecture de moins en moins pénible. Bon, c'était encore à la limite du charabia mais elle avait bon espoir de parvenir à en  décrypter le contenu. 

Concernant ce livre, un autre problème surgit, celui de la durée du prêt car à l'expiration de celui-ci, il fallait qu'elle attende une semaine entière pour avoir le droit de l'emprunter à nouveau. Esmé, qui savait mettre sa morale de côté quand elle le jugeait utile, sortit le livre en douce de la bibliothèque en faisant bien attention à ne pas passer par la case « emprunt ». Non non, ce n'était pas du vole, c'était de l'emprunt longue durée, elle comptait le ramener plus tard. Bon si la bibliothécaire l'apprenait elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure mais il n'y avait aucune raison que celle-ci le sache un jour. 

A la mi-octobre, l'excitation des premières semaines était un peu retombées. Pourtant certains élèves s'acharnaient à relancer le débat sur la Source, parmi ceux-ci venait en bonne place Mlle Pyvert qui, grâce à sa chronique hebdomadaire dans l'écho de la Roseraie, entretenait le moral des troupes. De plus grâce à l'étude du livre qu'elle avait chapardé à la bibliothèque, elle parvenait à obtenir des informations intéressantes sur la Source. Informations qu'elle distillait minutieusement dans sa chronique et qui faisait d'elle la personne qui en savait le plus sur le sujet dans toute l'école (moins, bien sûr, que le Gardien de la Source évidemment).

Parallèlement à cette recherche documentaire, la jeune journaliste testait toutes les techniques de divination qui passaient à sa porté mais aucune ne lui apporta de réponse.

Par moment,  la jeune fille pestait contre Alice qui refusait toujours de l'aider. Esmé en était d'ailleurs étonnée, elle n'aurait jamais cru que son amie puisse être aussi obstinée.

Pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, Esmé rédigea un article où elle exposait tout  (ou presque) ce qu'elle savait au sujet de la Source. Cet article avait été préparé dans le plus grand secret, seul le comité de rédaction du journal était au courant et encore pas dans les détails. Esmé avait même préféré ne pas en parler à Alice pour éviter d'essuyer l'un de ses silences désapprobateurs dont elle avait le secret.

L'article fut publié dans le journal du lundi de la rentée. Les premiers exemplaires furent mis en circulation pour la récréation de 10h. Ce fut un succès immédiat. On n'avait pas connu un tel succès éditorial depuis l'article qui avait valu son renvoi au rédacteur en chef de l'époque et un blâme à Esmé.

La jeune journaliste fut très fière de l'accueil qui fut fait à son article, même si elle était un peu inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait Alice, celle-ci désapprouvant totalement l'acharnement que montrait son amie à découvrir les secrets de la Source.

L'article en question disait à peu près ceci : 

« _Ce que nous appelons de nos jours « Source » est un concept venu de la magie antique et qui désigne un corps astral semi-dense appelé aussi Noyau d'Octar. Ce Noyau est constitué de micro-particules élémentaires appelées « Octar ». La forte concentration d'octar dans ce noyau rend cette molécule instable, la particule se scinde alors en nano-particules nommées « Octarine » qui vont être projetées hors du noyau. Une fois libérée, la particule d'octarine va émettre un rayonnement spécifique que l'on appel couramment « magie ». _

_Un « Magicien » est une personne qui possède en lui un certain nombre de nano-particules d'octarine et qui est capable d'en canaliser le rayonnement, par exemple grâce à une baguette._

_Mais le rayonnement de l'octarine n'est pas quelque chose d'immuable et comme il a un début, il a une fin. La nano-particule va ainsi s'éteindre et entrer en phase inerte.  Les nano-particules peuvent partiellement se régénérer en absorbant le rayonnement de d'autres particules d'octarine, débute alors un nouveau cycle de vie. Les cycles se succèdent en se raccourcissent à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que la particule ne puisse plus être régénérée, Elle se transforme alors en ce que les thaumaturges antiques appelaient « Corps noir »._

_Le Noyau d'Octar (Source) n'est donc pas une concentration d'énergie magique  mais ce qui créé cette énergie. _

_Mais de nos jours ce concept à été supplanté par celui des flux énergétiques dans lequel l'énergie magique est en permanence recyclé. A notre époque le terme « octarine » sert à désigner les éclairs formés par des décharges d'énergie magique_. »

Pourtant, même s'il semble compliqué, Esmé avait fortement simplifié son article en rejetant toutes les implications religieuses (C'est vrai ça, et la place de Dieu là-dedans ?). Elle avait aussi librement interprété certains passages particulièrement obscures. De plus, elle avait du rechercher des liens logiques entre chaque phénomène car le texte d'origine ressemblait un pachtwork d'idées sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Et puis il y avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit…

A la pause de midi, le journal avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'école et on ne parlait plus que de ça. On interrogeait Esmé sur la moindre phrase au point que l'adolescente finit par en avoir marre de re-expliquer indéfiniment les mêmes choses (mais ils sont bête ou quoi ?).

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Alice obtint un exemplaire de l'Echo. Au lieu de la désapprobation à laquelle s'attendait la Esmé, Alice lut l'article silencieusement et, toujours dans le même silence, y réfléchit. Finalement, quand les deux amies furent installées au réfectoire, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus partagea sa réflexion avec son amie.

« Donc  la magie n'est pas une constante et un jour elle disparaîtra totalement. Le monde sorcier est-il voué à disparaître ? »

Esmé ne sut pas si c'était par la question ou par le fait qu'Alice montre de l'intérêt pour le sujet, mais elle fut totalement sidérée par cette remarque. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir aux implications de sa théorie sur la Source. 

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent leur repas dans un silence pensif. A la table derrière elles, on débattait aussi sur le sujet. Le groupe d'élève parlait fort et au bout de quelques minutes une assez grande partie de l'assistance écoutait  la conversation. 

De son sujet initial le débat tourna vers celui du Gardien de la Source.

- Mais comment quelqu'un peu contrôler une telle puissance ? Demanda une grosse fille rousse.

- Bonne question ! Lui répondit le garçon qui était assis à côté d'elle. Surtout quand on voit des gens pas du tout puissant qui ne savent rien faire. N'est ce pas Ch'veux Bleu ?

Le garçon s'était tourné vers Alice. La jeune fille, qui s'était raidie, lui adressa un regard assassin mais ne dit rien car il n'avait tout à fait tort : elle maîtrisait mal sa magie. Aux tables alentours de nombreux élèves pouffaient de rire.

- Moi j'dis qu'ce doit être un monstre pour réussir à maîtriser toute cette magie ! Intervint un élève de 7ème année de la Chapelle.

- Ouais un monstre comme Poissondoret mais à l'opposé ! Reprit la grosse fille rousse.

- On devrait peut-être les marier, comme ça les enfants seraient peut-être normaux !

- Ou alors on aurait des gamins surpuissant mais qui contrôle rien… Imaginez l'horreur !

- Ils auraient p'être même les cheveux bleus. 

- Argh ! Aussi monstrueux qu'leurs parents…

L'assistance riait de bon cœur en lançant quelques autres idées sur le résultat du croisement Alice/Gardien de la Source. Tous semblaient oublier que les victimes de leurs plaisanteries étaient là, juste à côté d'eux. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire comme si Alice n'existait pas mais ils parlaient du Gardien comme d'une personne hypothétique qui n'existait pas.

C'est Esmé qui se rendit compte du danger la première. Elle observait Alice qui tremblait de rage quand elle se rappela que si l'on parlait autant du gardien c'était que c'était un élève. Que ce passerait-il si celui-ci se mettait en colère ? Esmé se tourna vers Alice pour lui dire qu'elles feraient mieux de partir avant que quelque chose de grave arrive. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'un professeur s'était approché dans le but de rétablir le calme. 

C'était Galonnez, le professeur d'enchantement. Celui-ci lança quelques menaces mais les élèves étaient bien trop excités pour obéir et l'un d'eux prit même le professeur à parti.

« Mais, m'sieur, les gens comme eux c'est dans un zoo qu'on devrait les mettre, pas dans une école ! »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. On ne se moque pas impunément d'un sorcier surpuissant, surtout quand on ne sait pas qui c'est.

Un sinistre grésillement se fit entendre, les élèves comprirent qu'ils avaient parlé à tort et à travers dans la plus belle inconscience et qu'ils allaient avoir de très gros problèmes.

Le grésillement s'amplifia. De petits éclairs d'octarine parcoururent les murs. Le sol se mit à trembler et une petite sphère très lumineuse se forma au-dessus de la table où avait commencé la conversation. Les personnes qui étaient là n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce que cela pouvait bien être avant que celle-ci explose.

Quand le silence revint, on constata que ce n'avait été que du bruit et de la lumière. La personne qui avait fait ça voulait juste leur faire peur. Cela avait parfaitement bien fonctionné.

Même si l'expérience n'avait pas été des plus agréables, cela avait au moins le mérite de relancer le débat sur l'identité du mystérieux Gardien de la Source.

la semaine qui suivit l'incident fut plutôt calme. L'expérience avait servit de leçon aux élèves. A présent, on  faisait attention à tout ce que l'on disait et à qui on le disait. On s'épia plus de jamais. Et on ne découvrit rien de plus. 

Mais le mystère qui avait commencé dans la bonne humeur tournait à la psychose, qui sait quels problèmes pouvait vous valoir un mot de trop dit à la mauvaise personne ?

D'un autre côté cette histoire, qui avait été un peu prise à la légère au début, fut traité plus sérieusement par l'administration. La situation ne risquait-elle pas de tourner à la catastrophe à tout moment ? C'est vrai, cette fois, le « Gardien » avait juste voulu les effrayer, mais qui pouvait dire si ce serait toujours le cas ?

Ce qui s'était passé au réfectoire inspira une idée à Mr Galonnez, le professeur d'enchantement. En effet, et si le Gardien était belle et bien en possession d'un pouvoir énorme mais qu'il ne la contrôlait pas totalement ? Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos, cela signifiait que l'on avait une bombe prêt à exploser dans l'école. Cette sensation lui rappela un incident qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt pendant un de ses cours. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Tout était clair dans ça tête. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi le Gardien, ou plutôt la Gardienne, n'avait jamais eut de réactions face aux listes ou aux hypothèses les plus folles la concernant. C'était qu'en tant qu'élève jamais personne ne la soupçonnerait et qu'en tant que « Gardienne », jusqu'à l'incident du réfectoire, elle était autant crainte qu'admirée. Quoi de plus valorisant ? 

Pourtant cette solution lui laissait plus d'interrogations qu'elle ne lui apportait de réponses. Et puis il voulait en avoir une confirmation. Il décida donc qu'il en parlerait avec cette élève dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. 

Il mit sa résolution en application le jeudi suivant. Il demanda à l'élève en question de rester après la classe pour une raison quelconque. 

Quand il regagna la salle des professeurs après cet entretien, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quoi il avait parlé avec cette élève, ni pourquoi il avait voulu lui parlé. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir subit un sort d'oubliette.

Le jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus. Les élèves perdirent peu à peu leur méfiance (quoiqu'ils évitaient la moindre plaisanterie concernent la Source) et recommencèrent leurs hypothèses sur l'identité du Gardien. De nouvelles listes furent affichées et le problème de la vérification se posa de nouveau.

Le mois de décembre débuta, sous la pluie, et avec ce mois là allait aussi débuter la période des conseils de classe.

De son côté Esmé avait continué l'étude de son livre mais maintenant, et sans qu'elle comprenne la raison de ce retournement de situation,  elle était aidée par Alice. A deux, le décodage de l'ouvrage avançait à pas de géant. Pourtant le livre n'apportait pas autant de renseignements qu'elle l'aurait désiré. L'auteur avait passablement dilué les informations dans une masse colossale de charabia. Par exemple, l'auteur semblait avoir un gros faible pour une caste de mages guerriers appelée « Chevalier D'Eole » car la moitié de l'ouvrage semblait leur être consacrés. Un chapitre entier était même employé à l'explication du blason de la caste : une large croix blanche sur fond noir avec une fleur au centre (en voyant le dessin Esmé avait même eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part mais elle était incapable de se souvenir où…étrange ! Elle qui n'oubliait jamais rien d'habitude ). Maintenant, Esmé était incollable sur cette caste. Elle en connaissait l'organisation, le code d'honneur, les rites initiatiques, etc. Mais que lui importait l'existence de mages guerriers mille ans plus tôt ? Et puis leur rapport avec la Source était plutôt vague.

Dans les renseignements sur la Source et son Gardien qu'elle obtint, aucun ne lui disait comment l'identifier. Peu lui importait de savoir que la Source faisait peur au démon, elle ne pouvait pas invoquer un démon suffisamment puissant pour procéder à une confrontation avec les suspects. Peu lui importait aussi que le Gardien n'ait pas besoin de baguette pour canaliser l'énergie magique car dans l'école tous les élèves utilisaient une baguette. Elle n'avait que faire de savoir que la Source n'était pas un objet matériel car elle se dissolvait dans l'organisme du gardien… Et toutes les informations étaient comme ça : intéressantes mais inutilisables.

C'est après la lecture d'un chapitre sur le transmission de la Source d'un Gardien à un autre, qu'Esmé eut une idée. Dans ce Chapitre, on apprenait que la transmission de la Source ce faisait par transfère à la mort du Gardien initial vers le mage si devenait le nouveau Gardien. Le choix du mage récepteur était vague mais il semblait que c'était à ce moment là qu'intervenait les chevaliers. D'ailleurs, comme le comprit enfin Esmé, le rôle initial de ces chevaliers était de protéger le gardien. 

La jeune journaliste aurait aimé connaître les critères sur lesquels était sélectionné le nouveau gardien. Ces critères lui auraient permis  d'identifier l'actuel gardien. Mais la seule information fournit était qu'au moment du transfère l'ancien et le nouveau gardien étaient mis en contact  et donc que l'ancien savait qui était le nouveau gardien et inversement.

L'idée fabuleuse qui vint à Esmé fut qu'à défaut d'identifier directement l'actuel gardien, on pouvait interroger quelqu'un qui savait qui il était ! Après tout, l'invocation de l'esprit d'un mort était quelque chose de faisable, il ne resterait donc qu'à demander à l'ancien Gardien pour savoir qui était le nouveau.

Quand Esmé exposa son plan à Alice. Celle-ci eut l'air perplexe et lui répliqua que les invocations d'esprit étaient des invocations de niveau 4 alors qu'en classe elles commençaient juste à étudier les invocations de niveau 2, et même si elle y parvenait, il y avait de forte chance pour que l'ancien Gardien ne lui réponde pas. L'identité du Gardien actuel avait l'air d'être un secret extrêmement bien gardé et Alice doutait que quelqu'un qui était au courant aille le dire à la première venue.

Néanmoins Esmé était bien trop décidée pour renoncer aussi facilement. Elle ferait cette invocation coûte que coûte et avec ou sans l'aide d'Alice 

A partir de ce jour, Esmé  commença à collecter toutes les informations indispensables pour pratiquer  l'invocation d'un esprit. Cela allait marcher, elle en était sûr !


	19. heu

Chapitre 18

****

C'est avec un rapidité déconcertante qu'Esmé rassembla toutes les indications nécessaires à la réalisation de l'invocation d'un esprit. Elle passa même plusieurs soirées enfermée dans l'une des salles d'invocation pour tester les différents rituels. Face aux difficultés techniques, la jeune fille alla demander de l'aide à Mme Monsoveur, le nouveau professeur d'invocation, en justifiant ses demandes par un prétexte inventé pour l'occasion. 

La semaine précédent le départ pour les vacances de Noël, Esmé jugea qu'il était temps de tester l'invocation pour interroger l'esprit de l'ancien Gardien de la Source. Elle réserva l'une des salles d'invocation pour le mercredi soir. 

Quand le mercredi arriva, Esmé prépara soigneusement tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide d'Alice car celle-ci condamnait ce projet et de toutes façons Alice était vraiment trop nulle en magie… Pourtant, si elle avait été là, Esmé se serait sentie un peu moins seule.

Après le dîner, la jeune journaliste se dirigea vers la salle d'invocation B. (Tout au bout du couloir ouest, au rez-de-chaussée). Elle commençait juste à tracer le cercle à la craie rouge quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Esmé fut étonnée d'être déranger car il est de notoriété public qu'il est dangereux de déranger l'officiant au cours d'une invocation. Comme elle n'avait pas commencé les rituels, la jeune fille alla voir qui cela pouvait bien être, après tout c'était peut-être important.

C'était Alice.

- J'espère que je te dérange pas…

- Heu … Non, j'avais pas commencé de toute façon. Vas-y entre !

Esmé laissa le passage pour que son amie puisse entrer. Quand celle-ci fut à l'intérieur, Esmé ferma consciencieusement la porte.

- Tu es venue m'aider ? Questionna la jeune journaliste.

- Ben j'me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être  besoin d'aide.

- En faite, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seule.

Esmé se méfiait de l'aide que pouvait apporter Alice avec elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus n'était-elle pas la plus mauvaise élève de la classe en sortilège ? A la mine déconfite de son amie, Esmé se rattrapa en lui disant qu'elle pouvait rester si elle voulait, après tout, elle n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie.

Alice s'installa dans un coin de manière à ne pas gêner au cours de l'invocation.

Avec le manque d'habitude, Esmé mit un temps fou à faire les rituels préparatoires. Elle lança avec une lenteur excessive les arcanes nécessaires aux invocations de niveau 4 tellement elle avait peur de commettre une erreur dans cette liste de 53 noms compliqués. Cette lenteur allongea copieusement la durée d'invocation et au bout de 2 heures elle marqua une petite pause avant de se lancer dans l'incantation invocatoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui depuis le début s'ingéniait à faire oublier sa présence. D'habitude c'était à ce moment là que la jeune fille donnait des signes de malaise. Cette fois-ci, Alice fit un petit sourire encourageant à son amie. Esmé en fut légèrement étonnée mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question la-dessus pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle finisse rapidement l'invocation car elle commençait à être fatiguée.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois mais le cercle resta désespérément vide. A la quatrième fois où le cercle resta totalement inerte Esmé voulut baisser les bras, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était pourtant trop têtue pour déclarer forfait et essaya encore une fois au cas où. Cette tentative fut un peu moins un échec que les autres, un vague halot se forma mais disparut très vite. Faisant fi de sa fatigue, Esmé s'obstina une sixième fois. Cette fois le halot prit une couleur argenté et une vague forme humaine. L'officiante répéta une dernière fois les incantations, elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Le nuage argenté apparut et au prix d'un effort suprême Esmé réussit à lui faire prendre sa forme originelle. Hélas, Esmé était trop fatigué pour garder l'esprit sous son contrôle et l'apparition ne dura que quelques secondes, juste assez longtemps pour que la jeune fille comprenne qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de poser de question, le visage de l'esprit lui avait suffi pour avoir la réponse qu'elle recherchait depuis des mois.

Epuisée, Esmé s'assit sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de sa découverte. Alice ne bougea pas, elle attendait la réaction de son amie, pourtant après plusieurs minutes de silence, c'est Alice qui prit la décision de parler la première. Sa voix était atone. 

-  Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais. Je ne…

- C'était ta mère hein ?! J'ai toujours eu la mémoire des visages, c'était elle… Je ne savait pas qu'elle était… que tu …

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les idées se mettaient en ordre dans sa tête. Arrivée à la conclusion, elle se redressa et fixa Alice avec des yeux où se mêlaient surprise et incompréhension. 

- c'est toi ! C'est toi le Gardien ! J'ai mis 4 mois pour découvrire que le gardien est ma meilleure amie ! Esmé eut un petit rire consterné. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comme j'ai dû te sembler ridicule…

Des larmes d'épuisement coulèrent le long de ses joues 

- 5 jours…

- Quoi 5 jours ?

- En fait, tu as mis 5 jours à trouver la première fois…

Alice s'était levée et était allée s'adosser à la porte. Le ton de sa voix était froid mais Esmé ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite.

- 5 jours ? La première fois ? Répéta Esmé avec incrédulité, elle avait peur de comprendre. 

- La première fois tu as compris en découvrant les livres sur la Source dans mes affaires, tu as tout de suite fait le rapprochement. La deuxième fois, c'était après ce qui c'est passé au réfectoire, tu as pris aux sérieux l'hypothèse que le fameux gardien ne contrôlait pas  toute la puissance de la Source et tu t'es rappelé tout les accidents que j'ai eu en première année. Si ça peut te consoler, cette fois là tu n'étais pas ls seule à avoir trouver, Galonnez aussi avait fait le rapprochement. La troisième fois c'est quand tu as réussi à traduire les premiers paragraphes sur les Chevaliers d'Eole et comme tu as une mémoire fabuleuse, tu t'es souvenu en avoir rencontrer. La première fois  l'un d'eux accompagnait ma mère lors de l'affaire de l'article. La fois suivante il accompagnait  ma tante pour le Grand-Conseil lors de l'affaire des talismans… Après j'ai décidé de t'« aidé » à traduire ton fichu livre, comme ça, il m'était facile de cacher les informations que je ne voulais pas que tu sache… Et maintenant … c'est la 4ème fois que tu trouve, je pensais pas que tu arriverais à faire apparaître quelque chose… Si seulement tu pouvais pour une fois te mêler de tes affaires… Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre … tellement marre….

Alice parlait rapidement, pour elle-même, sa voix était aiguë. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps. La jeune fille avait l'air à bout de nerf, sur le point de craquer… Non, en faite, elle était en train de craquer.

Esmé la regardait totalement horrifiée. La première ? La deuxième ? La troisième ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? La réponse lui déplut fortement. Un sort d'oubliette ?! C'était la seule chose efficace pour effacer aussi bien un souvenir. Comment Alice avait-elle pu faire une chose pareil ? 

Esmé fixait la fille aux cheveux bleus qui lui faisait face.  Non, cette fille n'était pas Alice… non ce n'était pas elle, pas l'Alice avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, sa vie, ses secrets… Non cette fille là ce n'était pas Alice. Ce n'était pas son amie. La vrai Alice parlait peu, était calme, nulle en magie, gentille…

« Qui est tu ? »

Esmé aurait voulu pouvoir rattraper ses mots mais c'était trop tard, la question lui avait échapper.

« Qui je suis ? » La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus sembla réfléchire à la question. _Qui était-elle ?_ L'expression de la jeune fille changea. Elle sembla se refermer sur elle-même. Elle avait l'air fatigué et terriblement triste.

« Peu importe, dans une heure tu auras tout oublié de toutes façon. »

Alice esquissa un geste de la main mais Esmé ne la laissa pas faire. La jeune journaliste avait très bien compris ce qui allait ce passer. Si elle laissait faire Alice, demain elle aurait tout oublié et, ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle saisit sa baguette avec la ferme attention de répliquer si c'était nécessaire. 

Alice la regarda d'une manière un peu incrédule. Esmé avait l'air parfaitement sérieuse. Revenue de sa surprise Alice s'adressa à Esmé.

« Cette situation est stupide… triste et  stupide. As tu la moindre idée de ce qui se passera si je te laisse ce souvenir ? Crois-tu que c'est le genre de secret que tu peux publier entre les heures d'entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch et la liste de profs absents ? »

Esmé comprenait très bien où voulait en venir son interlocutrice, elle aurait voulu nier mais un éclair de lucidité l'en empêcha. Pourquoi s'était-elle autant investit dans ses recherches si ce n'est pour le plaisir de divulguer un secret aussi fabuleux ? Elle baissa sa baguette, Alice avait tout à fait raison, quelle confiance pouvait-elle avoir envers une journaliste qui publie des ragots et qui avait la réputation d'être incapable de garder un secret ? Encore une fois elle parla avant d'avoir réfléchit.

« Et que se passera-t-il si tu me fais oublier ? Je chercherais encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que je trouve encore une fois et que tu me fasse oublier …encore et toujours. Inlassablement… Et si tu essayais de me faire confiance, ce secret serait moins lourd si tu le partageais ! »

Alice prit le temps de réfléchir à l'argument.

- Tu sais Esmé tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être ce secret… 

- Et bien raconte moi ! Même si je dois oublier après, ça te fera du bien de parler.

Savoir ! Voilà ce que voulait Esmé, Savoir même si après elle devait oublier après … Alice réfléchit longtemps à la proposition, en silence.

« On devrait pas rester là ! Il est tard et Lebarge ne va pas tarder à faire sa ronde. » Finit par dire Alice. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour prendre une décision et elle savait d'expérience qu'elles risquaient de s'attirer des ennuies si on les trouvait là au beau milieu de la nuit. 

Esmé fut un peu surprise par ce changement de sujet. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était des réponses et si possible garder ses souvenirs. Elle se fichait de Lebarge comme elle se fichait du reste du monde. Pourtant elle rassembla ses affaires et, en silence, elle suivit Alice jusqu'à la chambre qu'elles partageaient.

La lumière bleuté de la lune éclairait la pièce et recouvrait les meubles d'une fine pellicule argenté. On entendait le vent qui remontait de la mer et qui agitait les arbres. Pas un bruit ne venait des autres chambres. Esmé eut l'impression d'être seule au monde… seule avec une inconnue. Jusqu'à cette soirée, elle avait cru bien connaître Alice, elles étaient amies depuis presque deux ans. Mais en quelques minutes, elle s'était rendu compte que, en faite, la vie d'Alice était un vrai mystère. Ce qu'elle savait sur l'étrange fille aux cheveux bleus n'était-il qu'illusion ? 

Esmé se sentait déchirée entre son envie de savoir et celle d'oublier pour que tout redevienne comme avant… Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que même si elle oubliait tout ne reviendrait pas comme avant, Alice n'oublierait pas, elle… Esmé se demandait aussi comment c'était passé les autres fois, celles qu'avait effacé Alice de sa mémoire. Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Alice lui avait-elle voler ses souvenirs avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir ? Et puis Alice avait-elle effacé d'autres souvenirs ?… Mais quelle importance de savoir tout ça puisque dans quelques heures elle aurait tout oublié.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Alice se décida enfin. 

« Dis moi, Esmé ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel sorte d'accident peu laisser comme séquelles des cheveux bleus ou pourquoi je vivais chez ma tante ? »

En faite, Esmé s'était posée une multitude de questions au sujet de sa camarade. Mais Alice était peu loquace et Esmé n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de l'interroger depuis l'histoire de l'article en première année. Esmé se rendit compte qu'elle savait très peu de chose sur la vie d'Alice en dehors de Beauxbâtons. 

« Dis moi Esmé, que crois-tu que je suis ? »

De toutes évidences, Alice avait décidé de tout raconter mais ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il y avait tellement de chose à dire…

« Ma mère est morte le 7 avril dernier… Le transfère de la Source à été immédiat… »

Le 7 avril ?! C'était le jour de l'accident d'invocation ! Se rappela Esmé qui avait une très bonne mémoire. Mais alors…

« … ce n'était pas un accident d'invocation. On aurait été en cours de latin ou d'herbologie le résultat aurait été le même. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit en invocation et L'Arolette était tellement horrible comme prof que personne n'a vraiment chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sans le savoir vous avez tous vu passer la Source. S'en est presque drôle, depuis des mois vous cherchez à savoir ce que c'est alors que vous faites partis des rares personnes à l'avoir vu devant eux. »

Alice eut un petit rire triste. 

« Pourquoi moi ?… Je ne me suis même pas posé la question car je savais qu'un jour ça m'arriverait… Que ça me re-arriverait. »

Re-arriverait ? S'étonna Esmé. Le livre disait pourtant que le transfère se faisait une fois pour toute, il était impossible qu'une même personne l'ai subie deux fois.

« La première fois ce n'était pas  moi la cible mais ma mère. Je n'étais pas encore née à cette époque  mais j'étais là car ça s'est passé 3 mois avant ma naissance. Je n'étais pas la cible mais le transfère m'a beaucoup affecté et j'en ai gardé des séquelles comme mes cheveux blancs et bleus. On m'a aussi expliqué que j'avais dû garder des petits bouts de la Source et que c'était ça qui perturbait ma magie et qui attirait les accidents… »

Esmé n'était pas sûr de très bien comprendre, comment des _petits bouts_ de la Source pouvaient attirer les accidents ? Et en quoi pouvaient-ils perturber sa magie ?

« En fait, ces petits morceaux étaient comme des aimants à magie… »

Mais oui, en fait ces morceaux attiraient à eux toute la magie qui les entourait. Esmé imagina les particules de la Source ressemblant à des petits lutins grincheux qui attrapaient la magie pour la garder pour eux… Elle eut honte de la comparaison mais elle comprenait mieux comme ça.

De son côté, Alice avait marqué une pause. Esmé voyait la silhouette de son amie se découper dans le clair de lune. Au loin un hibou hulula. Le vent s'était tu. Quelque part, dans l'étage, quelqu'un toussa. Esmé attendait, le sommeil la guettait mais elle savait qu'Alice n'avait pas fini. 

La voix douce et triste de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus reprit.

« …Un jour les Manges-morts sont venus. Ils cherchaient la Source. Quel beau cadeau pour leur Maître, la puissance absolue… On ne sait pas comment ils nous ont trouvé, le secret était pourtant bien gardé mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une trahison… C'était en été, il faisait une chaleur insupportable … avec maman on était allé au lac… Quand…quand on est revenu …la maison … les gens… la tête de mort dans le ciel… Papa avait refusé de dire où on était avec maman… Ils l'ont torturé pour ça … Ils l'ont tué pour ça … »

La voix de la jeune fille était saccadée et finit par se briser sur les récifs de ses souvenirs. 

Esmé comprit qu'Alice ne faisait pas que raconter, elle revivait chaque instant. Esmé se rendait compte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore et n'y voyait que de la souffrance. La pensée que le lendemain elle aurait tout oublié ne l'apaisait pas. Elle voyait dans les rayons du clair de lune Alice qui s'était recroquevillée. Elle devinait sans peine les larmes de son amie… Les larmes silencieuses des grandes douleurs. 

Même si elle-même oubliait tout de cette nuit, Alice garderait ses propres souffrances en elle, condamnée à les porter seule. Et dire que, depuis deux ans, elles vivaient ensemble à l'école. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée de rien. Quel genre d'amie était-elle donc ?

La voix d'Alice, à peine plus forte que le murmure du vent, reprit son histoire.

« Après la mort de papa, on a fui. On ne restait jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit. Parfois nous vivions chez des sorciers, d'autres fois chez des moldus. Nous avons croisé des centaines de personnes, vu des milliers d'endroit différents… En France… en Allemagne …. En Italie … Plusieurs des personnes qui nous ont aidées l'ont payé de leur vie… Un jour, on est allé vivre dans une famille de sorciers là-bas en Angleterre. C'était un jeune couple avec un bébé. Maman connaissait la femme par l'intermédiaire du groupe de sorcier qui luttait activement contre le Dark Lord. Maman, à ce moment là, avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement et avait décidé d'entrer dans la lutte. Nous sommes restés plusieurs mois chez eux. C'était bien là-bas… Lily et James étaient gentils avec moi. Harry lui n'était qu'un bébé qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et dont le jeu préféré était de faire des bulles avec son nez… Nous sommes parties juste une semaine avant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne les trouve… »

Harry ? LE Harry ? Celui qui était célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier pour avoir détruit le Dark Lord? Esmé n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comme tous les sorciers, elle connaissait la fabuleuse et triste histoire de Harry Potter. Tous le monde savait que Vous-savez-qui cherchait les Potter mais personne ne savait pourquoi… Que venait faire la Source là-dedans ?… Et si tout était lié ? Esmé se rendit compte qu'Alice avait continué de parler pendant qu'elle-même se livrait à ses réflexions….

« … alors je suis allée vivre chez ma tante. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois auparavant. Je savais juste qu'elle était là sœur de ma mère, qu'elle vivait comme une moldue en tenant une petite librairie et que ma mère et elle étaient fâchées depuis de nombreuses années. A l'époque je ne savait pas pourquoi…  Mais la vie est un éternel recommencement … j'aurais aimé ne jamais à avoir à vivre la même chose… Il a fallut que j'aille à l'école dans une de ces maudites écoles moldus. C'était un cauchemar quotidien. Puis, un jour, je suis venue ici, à l'école de sorcellerie. »

Alice se tut. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, un rayon de lumière bleuté éclaira son visage. Celui-ci reflétait une immense fatigue et une infinie tristesse. 

Esmé comprit que son amie n'en dirait pas plus. Alice lui avait dit beaucoup de choses mais Esmé sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit suffisait à faire regretter à la jeune journaliste de s'être mêler à cette affaire. Elle avait ouvert une porte sur un monde dont elle n'avait même pas soupçonner l'existence. Un monde de silence, de solitude et de douleur. Le monde d'Alice. 

L'esprit de la jeune fille se raccrocha à l'idée que le lendemain elle aurait tout oublié, comme quelqu'un qui se noie se raccroche à une bouée.

***

Esmé se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie au moment où elle fut réveillée par le bruit tonitruant de son réveil matin. Avec un réflexe que l'on acquière au fil des années, elle l'éteignit sans y prêter attention. Le manque de sommeil lui donnait mal à la tête. 

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit. Des bruits de pas et de voix provenaient du couloir, un petit rire cristallin se fit entendre. Dehors il faisait encore nuit. On entendait le vent siffler à l'extérieur ce qui n'annonçait pas du beau temps pour le reste de la journée. 

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, Esmé émergeait peu à peu des brumes du sommeil. Elle sentait que la journée allait être dure car elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Elle était seule, Alice s'était déjà levé.

Cette simple constatation lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc qui acheva de la réveiller. 

Alice ! 

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente déferlèrent dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de tout. De l'invocation. De ses suites. D'Alice parlant dans la pénombre lunaire… Elle se souvenait du moindre mot. Du moindre geste. Pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas effacé cette partie de sa mémoire ? Pourquoi ?

La réponse était pourtant évidente. Elle avait voulu savoir, alors maintenant qu'elle savait il allait falloir qu'elle fasse avec, même si ce qu'elle avait trouvé ne lui plaisait pas. Ainsi était la punition que lui infligeait Alice.

Il faut toujours se méfier de ce que l'on veut car on pourrait bien l'avoir !


	20. entretien4

_Chapitre 19_

**Entretien avec Martha D'Alembert (extrait)**

- **L 'Auteur :** « Vous tenez actuellement une librairie mais vous ne l'avez pas toujours fait. Quelle était votre profession avant que vous décidiez de vivre avec les moldus ? »

- **Martha D'Alembert :** « Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme « profession » soit bien choisie. J'ai travaillé pendant un certain nombres d'années pour les services ministériels des Mystères au Ministère de la magie en tant que maître dans l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole. »

- **A. :** « Qu'est ce que l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole ? »

**- M. D'A**. : « Il s'agit d'un ordre magicien antique qui s'appelait à l'origine les Cavaliers du vent. Le terme chevalier d'Eole date du moyen-âge. La fonction de cet Ordre magique à beaucoup changé au fil des temps. Sous l'antiquité, il s'agissait d'un groupe de magicien puissants agissant sous les ordres du thaumaturge le plus puissant de l'époque qu'était le Gardien de la Source. Au Moyen-Age les Chevaliers protégeaient les Gardiens. De nos jours, ils servaient à garder le Gardien de la Source. »

**- A. :** « Garder le gardien ? »

**- M. D'A.** : « Notre rôle étaient de surveiller le Gardien pour le compte du Ministère. Nous étions ses geôliers ! »

**- A. :** « Geôlier ? Mais comment le gardien pouvait-il se laisser faire alors qu'il était un mage terriblement puissant ? »

- **M. D'A.** : « Certes durant l'antiquité, le Gardien de la Source était un mage très puissant mais, au fil des siècles, les Chevaliers ont réussi à contrôler le transfère de la Source lors de la mort du Gardien. Ils ont alors réussi à faire que le Gardien soit un mage suffisamment puissant pour stocker la Source mais qu'il ne le soit pas assez pour la contrôler. »

**- A. :** « Comme un boite ? »

**- M. D'A.** : « En quelque sorte… Le transfère vers le nouveau destinataire nécessitait qu'un chevalier soit présent lors du décès du Gardien, celui-ci était donc constamment accompagné par un chevalier. »

**- A. :** « Quelle était l'intérêt que le gardien ne contrôle pas la Source ? »

**- M. D'A. :** « Celui, pour le gouvernement, de savoir en permanence où était la Source pour empêcher qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Vous savez, sans le rituel de transfère, la Source se matérialisait et n'importe quel mage suffisamment puissant pouvait alors s'en servir »

**- A. :** « Mais le Ministère n'a jamais pensé à l'utiliser pour son propre compte ? »

**- M. D'A.** : « Encore aurait-il fallu que les dirigeants soient au courant, les maîtres de l'Ordre veillaient à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Seule une dizaine de personne était au courant de l'existence effective du Gardien de la Source, moins de la moitié savait qui c'était et encore moins savait où il était. Tout était contrôlé par un réseau complexe de gardien de secret. Quand on pense que ce système à fonctionné pendant plus de mille ans et qu'il a juste fallu un grain de sable pour tout réduire à néant… »

**- A. :** « Mlle Poissondoret? »

**- M. D'A. :** « Alice n'aurait jamais dû devenir Gardien mais aucun rituel n'a pu en empêcher. Nous avions fait une terrible erreur avec Julia… »

**- A. :** « Quelle erreur ? Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé et en quoi vous y étiez mêlés ? »

**- M. D'A. :** « Bien sûr, je ne suis plus sous le sceau du secret maintenant, il n'y a plus de secret à garder…

Je suis rentrée dans l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole à ma sortie de Hogwart. A cette époque, j'ai approfondi mes connaissances en invocation en suivant l'enseignement d'Archibaldo Casablance. Il ne faisait pas partie des Chevaliers d'Eole. Officiellement, je travaillait avec lui dans les groupes d'intervention d'urgence sur les accidents d'invocation. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il était au courant au sujet des Chevaliers. Comme j'étais très douée, j'ai vite grimpé les échelons de l'Ordre et je suis devenue un maître de l'Ordre.

Archibaldo était, et est toujours, l'un des plus grands spécialistes en invocation … C'était un maître exigent, râleur… mais il c'était comme un père pour moi.

A cette époque, j'avais pour toute famille ma sœur Julia. Elle avait 5 ans de moins que moi et quand elle est sortie à son tour d'Hogwart J'ai fait tout mon possible pour la faire entrer dans l'Ordre …

Si j'avais su… J'avais beau être maître de l'ordre, il y avait beaucoup de chose que j'ignorais.J'obéissait aux ordre des maîtres de niveaux supérieur… Si j'avais su…

Julia n'était pas vraiment une bonne recrue, bonne sorcière certes mais elle avait du mal à s'investir complètement dans son rôle de chevalier. Cela a été encore pire quand elle a rencontré Simon Poissondoret. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas la tolérance de l'ordre à son égard.

Et puis le Gardien de la Source est mort et la Source a été transférée.. Je ne savais pas, et ne saurais jamais, qui était l'ancien mon rôle devant être de me charger du nouveau Gardien. Je ne savais rien de la méthode de choix ni de qui cela serait.

Le transfère a failli tuer Julia, j'ai dû pratiquer un rituel de rappel, ça a été moins difficile qu'avec Alice car ma sœur voulait vivre mais cela a été terriblement douloureux. Et puis le responsable du rituel de transfère avait fait une énorme erreur car, à ce moment là, Julia était enceinte d'Alice. Une infime partie de la Source s'est séparé du reste, partie que devait garder Alice en elle.

Quand Julia est morte, la Source ne s'est pas re-matérialisé normalement. Elle est allée rejoindre l'infime part qu'avait Alice en elle et s'est réunifiée. Aucun rituel ne pouvait l'empêcher.

**- A. :** « Pourquoi votre nièce n'aurait-elle jamais dû devenir Gardien ? »

**- M. D'A. :** « Sans l'intervention de la Source, Alice aurait dû devenir une très bonne sorcière. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, elle contrôlait incroyablement bien sa magie, donc la Source. Exactement ce que voulait éviter l'Ordre depuis plus d'un millénaire. »

**- A. :** « Vous avez pratiqué le rituel de rappel aussi bien sur votre sœur que sur votre nièce. Qu'est-ce que cela à changé dans vos rapports avec l'une et l'autre ? »

**- M. D'A. :** « Julia m'a tenue pour responsable de la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée et du fait qu'elle avait failli perdre son enfant. Elle a coupé les ponts entre nous. Suite à toute cette histoire, je me suis retirée chez les moldus où j'ai ouvert ma petite librairie. Vous savez j'avais perdu la chose à laquelle je tenait le plus, ma sœur. Pourtant, même si je n'avais pas de rôle actif, je suis restée maître de l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole et gardien du secret de l'identité du gardien de la Source.

Avec Alice la situation était différente, nos rapport était déjà superficiel à l'origine. Elle m'en a terriblement voulu. Elle ne m'a pas adresser la parole pendant presque deux ans. »

**- A. :** « Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans la vie de Mlle Poissondoret après le transfère de la source »

**- M. D'A. :** « Plutôt qu'est-ce qui n'a pas changé ? J'ai pris le rôle de geôlier pour quand elle était à la maison, un autre chevalier était chargé de la surveiller quand elle était à l'école. Pendant les vacances scolaires des chevaliers venaient la chercher pour qu'elle aille suivre un entraînement spécial pour qu'elle soit capable de réagir en cas de problèmes…

Quand j'y repense, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que nous lui avons volée plusieurs année de sa vie. La Source lui a volée sa vie… lui a détruit sa vie…

… Ce qu'elle a fait n'était peut-être que par revanche … peut-être…

**Entretien avec Mme Esméralda Pyvert-Percevault. (extrait)**

- **L'Auteur :** « Vous êtes donc devenue gardien du secret dans le nuit du 16 au 17 décembre lors votre 3ème année à Beauxbâtons. »

**- Esméralda Pyvert-Percevault :** « Oui ! »

**- A. :** « Quelles en ont été les conséquences ? »

**- E. P-P. :** « Tout d'abord cela a été l'incompréhension totale et l'incrédulité. Comment pouvait-elle cacher un si lourd secret ? … seule ? Puis je suis sentie écrasée. J'avais du mal à regarder en face Alice. J'avais tellement l'impression d'avoir une inconnue en face de moi et j'avais honte de ne m'être douté de rien pendant tout ce temps… Ça a jeté un froid entre nous. »

**- A. :** « Plus précisément ? »

**- E. P-P.** : « Dans les premiers jours, nous nous sommes évitées l'une l'autre autant que nous pûmes. Elle avait joué gros en me laissant le souvenir et elle avait peur de ce que j'allais faire. Le jour de publication du journal suivant, elle a même totalement disparu. De mon côté j'étais terriblement gênée. Notre amitié était entièrement à reconstruire. »

**- A. :** « Vous n'avez jamais été tentée de divulguer le secret ? »

**- E. P-P.** : « En fait, même si j'avais énormément travaillé pour savoir, j'étais tellement dépassée par la situation que ça ne m'est même pas venue à l'idée. Je ne pouvais PAS trahir Alice. … Bien sûr, la tentation de donner des indices m'a parfois assailli mais j'ai toujours su tenir ma langue. Vous pouvez facilement imaginer, je suppose, que comme l'identité du Gardien de la Source est resté de long mois un important sujet de conversation, j'ai été souvent prise à parti. Parfois j'en disait un peu trop ce qui aurait pu laisser à penser que j'en savais beaucoup plus que je voulais en dire, mais j'ai toujours été sauvé par ma réputation : si j'avais su quelque chose je l'aurais déjà publié et affiché dans toute l'école !… C'est étrange comme les gens vous classe dans un stéréotype dont vous ne sortez jamais… »

**- A.** : « D'après les archives, vous avez continué à publier des articles sur le sujet, pourquoi ? »

**- E. P-P. :** « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les jours qui suivirent cette « découverte » ainsi que pendant les vacances. J'ai fini par conclure que si j'arrêtais de parler de la Source ce serait louche et que tous le monde se demanderait bien pourquoi, surtout qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire pour que je change facilement de sujet. J'ai donc pris la décision de continuer de parler de ça, mais sans rien dire de neuf. Pendant des mois je me suis contentée de commenter les listes des suspects. D'ailleurs Alice m'aidait, nous rions bien en lisant les hypothèses. »

**- A. :** « Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à obtenir cette complicité avec Mlle Poissondoret »

**- E. P-P. :** « De grands et longs mois ! Quelque part ça a été assez vite ! Si moi j'avais encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur elle. Elle, elle me connaissait déjà relativement bien. Avec les semaines qui passaient elle s'est rendue compte que je ne dirais rien. Et puis partager un tel secret ça rapproche. »

**- A. :** « Vous êtes donc devenues les meilleurs amies du monde après ces événements ? »

**- E. P-P. :** « Pour ça, il nous a fallu des années, mais au final, oui, nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies du monde !»

**- A. :** « Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment c'est déroulé le reste de cette année scolaire là ? »

**- E. P-P. :** « Et bien le mystère a continué et les élèves ont continué à faire des listes. Ils n'avaient pourtant aucune information nouvelle à se mettre sous la dent. Nous y veillions, Alice et moi. Chacune de notre coté au début, ensemble à la fin. Même si le mystère s'était énormément essoufflé au mois de juin, on trouvait toujours des personnes qui cherchaient. C'est étonnant comme certaines personnes peuvent être obstinées !

A part ça, le reste de l'année fut calme, ponctué par des manifestations sportives (Duel, Quidditch…) et des fêtes qu'organisaient le comité des élèves…. Rien d'extraordinaire.

En fin d'année il y eut la grande kermesse. Cette année là c'est Apolline Derouet-Besson qui gagna le grand jeu si je me souviens bien.

Et c'est sans trop de problème que nous sommes passées en 4ème année. »

**Entretien avec Bastien Beaufils. (extrait)**

**- L'Auteur :** « Pouvez-vous nous parler des deux années qui suivirent ? »

**- Bastien Beaufils :** « Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. A la rentré en 4ème année, on ne parlait pratiquement plus de la Source. Le mystère s'était essoufflé par manque de quelque chose de neuf à raconter. Et puis comme on avait beaucoup supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un dernier année, il ne devait donc plus être dans l'école.

Sinon cette année là fut calme sans accident grave, sans tentative de meurtre, sans mystère d'aucune sorte. Rien à en dire de particulier. Juste des petits événements comme l'inondation des serres, la neige qui tomba au mois de février, l'épidémie de grippe… Quelques drames comme le décès des parents d'une 6ème année dans un accident de magie… Rien de mémorable…

La 5ème année fut un peu plus agité à cause de l'arrivé dans l'école de Fleur Delacour. Cette fille, en partie vélane, a tourné la tête à plus d'un garçon ! De leurs côté les filles avaient toutes les peines du monde à la supporter, elle fut donc victime d'un certain nombre d'« accidents » louches et la cible de nombreuses kabbales. Bien sûr, elle n'a jamais atteint les records d'Alice en ce qui concerne les accidents, mais elle en a eu suffisamment pour que Mme Maxime s'en mêle et menace de renvoyer toutes personnes qui s'en prendrait à Fleur.

Sinon, cette année se déroula comme la précédente, sans trop de problème. L'arbre de Noël du réfectoire s'effondra au beau milieu du repas de fête sans provoqué trop de dommage, une tempête dévasta les plantations et arracha le toit du hangar n°11…»

**- A.** : « Avez-vous des souvenirs concernant Mesdemoiselles Poissondoret et Pyvert ? »

**- B. B.** : « Esmé reprit en 4ème années ses articles sur les élèves, peut-être un peu moins terrible qu'au début mais elle était très crainte tout de même. Elle avait le chic pour trouver les mots blessants. En 5ème année elle entra dans comité de rédaction du journal. Cette même année, elle prit en grippe Fleur et lui dédia une série d'article lapidaire. Mais, après tout, elle ne faisait que publier ce que la plupart des filles pensaient.

De son côté, Alice qui s'était déjà faite très discrète en 3ème année le fut encore plus en 4ème. De toute façon avec la reprise des séries d'articles d'Esmé, nul n'était assez fou pour s'en prendre à elle. Son existence fut totalement éclipsée par l'arrivée de Fleur l'année suivante. En y repensant maintenant, je trouve presque étrange qu'une fille telle qu'Alice, qui avait attiré les accidents à ce point pendant plus de deux ans, devienne à ce point transparente… En faite, je ne me souviens pratiquement pas d'elle pendant toute cette période…. Le seul détail qui me revient était que quelque soit le devoir, l'interrogation, le contrôle où l'examen elle obtenait irrémédiablement douze sur vingt où l'équivalent. C'était bizarre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me souviens de ça ! La mémoire est une chose étrange.

Et puis à cette époque je connaissais assez mal Esmé et Alice, nous étions dans la même classe mais nous nous parlions peu. J'allais commencer à apprendre à mieux connaître Alice durant l'été entre la 5ème et 6ème année et par la suite à connaître Esmé, vu qu'il était assez difficile de trouver l'une sans trouver l'autre dans les parages. »

**~Petit message de Reveanne~**

Ouf… ce rewriting avance petit à petit… heureusement y'a que 24 chapitres à lmdls (après y'aura la suite : le Crépuscule d'une Ombre, et 4mai. Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine !) Le truc, c'est que les chapitres 20,21, 22 et 23 représentent à eux seuls un tiers de la longueur de cette histoire… Argh ! (le 24 est court, heureusement)

Enfin bref, dans le prochain chapitre vous allez enfin rencontrer et découvrir qui est Bastien Beaufils (évidemment je m'adresse à ceux qui lisent cette ff pour la première fois)… et puis on va bientôt enfin découvrire ALEXANDRE ! le génialissime Alex… le chéri de ces dames… (bon on le voit pas bcp dans lmdls, mais c'est le perso principal du Crép d'1 Omb, la suite de lmdls….

**VIVE ALEXANDRE !**

Nan, j'suis pas folle, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas encore Alex, c'est tt…

(encore une fois je ne m'adresse pas à des personnes comme la Psychopouët ou Mlle Alana Chantelune qui, elles, on déjà lut l'hist lors de sa première publication et connaissent Alex dans tt ses histoire… quoique, Alana n'a pas eu « Sphingindae Trésorus », une fic originale où Alex joue un rôle clef… )

Sinon je suis très contente d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews sur cette vieille histoire…Merci, merci, merci, et encore merci !

Au fait, j'ai longtemps hésité à savoir si je changeais le passage où on parlait de Harry, mais cela me forçait à complètement changer le chap23 (qui est pourtant très bien tel qu'il est), donc comme j'ai pas changé ce passage, on voit bien qu'il s'agit d'une ff écrite AVANT la publication du tome5 de HP.

Bon, j'vous laisse pour cette fois.

Laissez-moi encore plein de review, j'adore ça !

A la semaine prochaine.

_**Reveanne.**_

St-Pompain, le 12 février 2004.


	21. 6ème année

Chapitre 20

****

Le 4 juin de cette année là, Alice avait eu 16 ans (16 ans déj ! Que le temps passe vite tout de même !) Esmé, elle, qui était née en novembre était un peu plus jeune que son amie et n'avait pas encore atteint l'age clef des 16 année passé sur terre. D'ailleurs Mlle Esméralda Pyvert n'était pas seulement plus jeune, mais elle était aussi plus petite et plus grosse que sa chère Alice, ce qui était le motif d'une légère jalousie entre les deux filles.

Cette année là, riche de ses 16 ans et en vertu de la législation du travail, Alice eu la possibilité de faire un petit job d'été. Esmé ne pouvant pas en faire autant, ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps que les deux jeunes filles firent quelque chose l'une **sans** l'autre.

Cette été là, Alice participa à la récolte des feuilles de Chêne Anaphorique sur le domaine de Beauxbâtons.  (_Au cours des chapitres précédents nous avions appris qu'une partie de l'île était constituée par un domaine recouvert de plantations et possédant un nombre impressionnant de hangars. Maintenant vous savez ce que l'on y cultive._ ) Le chêne anaphorique était un petit arbuste d'environ 1,5 mètres de haut et dont les feuilles légèrement gluantes, après un traitement spécial et une fois séchées, entre dans la composition de nombreux filtres et potions. 

Malgré de nombreux essais, il n'existant aucune méthodes magiques pour procéder à la récolte et il fallait cueillir les feuilles une à une, à la main. C'est pour cela, et tout à fait traditionnellement d'ailleurs, que l'école employait des élèves volontaires pour procéder à la cueillette. Du point de vu des élèves, c'était une méthode rentable de passer ses vacances. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'un travail aussi facile qu'il y paraît. En effet, si cueillir quelques feuilles ne présente pas de gros problèmes, c'était tout autre chose que d'en cueillir plusieurs milliers par jour pour remplir le quota (infernal) de cueillette, sous un soleil de plomb et dans le vrombissement incessant des insectes. En plus il fallait savoir quoi cueillir exactement car, des feuilles, il y en a plein les arbres. C'était d'autant plus difficile que  ordres et contre-ordres se succédaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il fallait aussi savoir en cueillir suffisamment pour faire rapidement son quota tout en en laissant assez pour ne pas faire crever l'arbres. Bref il s'agissait d'un job d'été comme tant d'autre.

Cette année là, la cueillette débuta le 12 juillet et  s'acheva le 20 août. Sur les 31 élèves qui s'étaient inscrits, seuls 25 furent effectivement embauchés. Des équipes de cinq personnes furent organisées.

Alice se retrouva avec un garçon de sa classe, Bastien, et trois filles de 6ème année de la Chapelle. (Sans qu'on comprenne la raison,  il y avait toujours plus de filles que de garçons. Les filles seraient-elles plus courageuse que leur homologue masculin ?) Les filles de la Chapelle, qui avaient déjà fait la saison l'année précédente, donnèrent de nombreux conseils aux deux débutants et mais se désintéressement bien vite de leur sort, elles avaient leur propre quota à faire, pas de temps à perdre. Sur le plan théorique, il n'y avait pas de difficultés insurmontables, il suffisait de cueillir les bonnes feuilles et de les embrocher sur les dents d'un peigne géant en métal. Le peigne était ensorcelé de manière à suivre le cueilleur en lévitant à vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Quand le peigne était plein on l'accrochait dans un cadre de séchoir que les elfes venaient chercher deux fois par jour. Ce qui se passait après était un secret de fabrication où les saisonniers n'avaient pas à mettre leur nez.

Alice n'eut pas trop de problème pour repérer le bonnes feuilles mais faillit planter plusieurs fois sa main sur le peigne au lieu d'y planter une feuille. Par ailleurs, tous les insectes du quartier semblaient lui en vouloir personnellement. Au bout de deux heures, elle commençait à prendre le tour de main ce qui libéra un certain nombres de ses fonctions cognitives. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa les autres saisonniers. Les filles de son équipe étaient déjà rendues loin dans leurs rangées d'arbres et bavardaient gaiement. Alice s'intéressa de plus près à son collègue masculin… Bastien… Bien sûr elle le connaissait vu qu'ils étaient dans le même classe depuis cinq ans mais elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Ce mec était le prototype même de l'homme invisible. Pour elle-même, elle fit la constatation qu'il ferait un excellent chevalier d'Eole dont on n'aurait aucun mal à oublier la présence. 

Sa réflexion passa alors de son collègue aux chevaliers. Ayant toujours vécus entourée pas eux, elle finissait par oublier leur présence permanente surtout que, quand elle était à l'école, il n'y en avait qu'un… enfin qu'une… et qui était d'une discrétion absolue. Mais bon, Alice n'aimait pas ce Chevalier pour autant, surtout que pour passer incognito elle s'était fait engager comme professeur… Cher chevalier Monsoveur que ferais-tu si je décidais de ne plus t'obéir ? Je ne suis pas comme ma mère, moi…

Alice qui se perdait aux confins de ses pensées en ressortit brutalement quand quelqu'un cria tout près de l'oreille que c'était l'heure de la pause. Pour la première fois depuis deux heures elle put, enfin, s'assoire.  Elle commençait à avoir mal aux mains. D'ailleurs celle-ci était recouverte d'une substance gluante, la jeune fille s'amusa à la faire filer entre ses doigts. Assis aux pieds de la rangée d'arbre adjacente à la sienne, son collègue regardait d'un œil désespéré la maigre récolte qu'il avait fait, jamais il ne pourrait faire son quota… Alice et lui échangèrent trois paroles, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de bavarder. 

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il fallut reprendre le travail. 

La matinée avançait et il faisait déjà très chaud quand la pause de midi arriva. Tous le monde se dirigea en chœur vers les bâtiments où ils étaient logés sur le domaine et où un bon repas les attendait.

Traditionnellement, les saisonniers, bien qu'étant tous élèves dans l'école, étaient logés dans un bâtiment annexe (le manoir) directement sur le domaine et n'avait pas à mettre les pieds dans l'école. Là, il n'y avait plus de loge qui comptait, ni d'âge. L'ambiance était bonne et, malgré la fatigue, on s'y amusait beaucoup.

On retourna travailler après les heures les plus chaudes car la canicule fragilisait les feuilles. (Le confort des travailleurs n'était en rien dans cet emploi du temps). 

Avec l'arrivée du soir, les saisonniers retournèrent au manoir. Ils étaient épuisés. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de faire la fête.

Au bout de plusieurs jours de ce traitement de moins en moins avaient la force de faire la fête le soir et la plupart se couchait le plus tôt possible. Tous furent heureux de l'arrivée du dimanche, le seul jour de repos qu'ils avaient dans la semaine. Pour l'occasion, ils organisèrent un pique-nique sur la plage. (N'oublions pas que Beauxbâtons est une île dans la méditerranée et, que sur cette île, il y a une très belle plage.)

Les jours s'enchaînèrent les uns aux autres et la routine s'installa. L'ambiance du début se dégrada et un certain nombre de petits conflits émergèrent. On se disputait pour des riens. D'après les anciens, c'était normal, c'était toujours comme ça… 

Alice fit tout son possible pour être mêler le moins possible à toutes ces histoires et s'isola peu à peu du reste du groupe. Dans cette position de neutralité toute Suisse elle fut rejointe par son collègue de travail qui, lui aussi, ne tenait pas à avoir de problème. Elle et Bastien se contentaient d'observer et de constater la stupidité des conflits.

Au fil des jours, le travail devenant machinal, Alice et Bastien qui faisait toujours équipe ensemble, se permirent de faire comme tous le monde et de bavarder en travaillant. Pas beaucoup car ce n'était pas dans le tempérament de la jeune fille, et pas vraiment dans celui du jeune homme. Et puis le rendement, la chaleur et la fatigue ne sont pas des catalyseurs pour les conversations. Néanmoins Alice parvint à en savoir plus sur son collègue aux superbes yeux bleus. Il était le plus jeune fils d'une vieille famille de sorcier du sud ouest de la France. Ses parents tenaient une petite herboristerie à côté de Bordeaux. Son frère aîné, avec qui Bastien avait 11 ans de différence, était phytothérapeute.   Sinon Alice apprit aussi que Bastien était allergique aux chats et adorait le quidditch. D'ailleurs, ça faisait trois ans qu'il était batteur remplaçant dans l'équipe de la Roseraie mais, pour être franc, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur le banc de touche et ne jouait que durant les entraînements. 

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'Alice appris sur sa personne, leurs sujets de conversation tournant le plus souvent sur des sujets plus généraux comme la météo, les repas, le travail, l'école, le quidditch… Parfois ils ne parlaient pas mais se livraient à des gamineries comme des batailles de cailloux ou attraper les insectes, parfois ils se montraient leurs découvertes respectives de trucs farfelus trouvés dans les arbres, comme des feuilles aux formes bizarres ou une bestiole inconnue…

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'Alice vit prendre fin la cueillette et dut retourner chez sa tante, dans cette prison qu'était devenue la librairie. Elle était pourtant épuisée, couverte de bleus, de griffures de branche,  de piqûres d'insecte et de coups de soleil. Mais c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle avait réussi à oublier qui elle était pendant des journées entières. Ici rien ne venait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres… qu'elle était le Gardien de la Source.  

Oublier…. Juste oublier… Non ça ne suffisait pas car il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour venir le lui rappeler. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de la Source… S'en débarrasser et retourner là-bas, là où elle n'aurait plus jamais mal. Ho, elle cherchait… Depuis trois ans elle cherchait, c'était presque devenu une habitude, mais elle s'était résignée et avait appris à vivre avec l'idée que les choses sont tel qu'elles sont et rien n'y changerait. Mais elle continuait de chercher…

***

Le 3 septembre, Alice reprit la route pour retourner à l'école. Même si les deux dernières semaines avaient été calmes et que pour une fois on lui avait laissé profiter de ses dernier jours de vacances, elle était heureuse de retourner à Beauxbâtons.

Sur le quai de **** (information toujours censurée par le ministère de la Magie), la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus retrouva sa chère Esméralda. Se conformant en tout point à sa réputation, la jeune journaliste se lança quasiment instantanément dans l'un de ses traditionnels monologues. Celle-ci se mit alors à raconter par le menu ses vacances. 

Alice, qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas placer une parole avant au moins trois jours, n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les milles et une anecdotes qu'avait ramené Esmé dans ses bagages lors de son voyage en Grèce au mois de juillet. Le fait de n'utiliser qu'une seule de ses oreilles lui permettait d'utiliser le reste de ses fonctions cognitives comme bon lui semblait. 

Elle scruta la foule du regard le plus discrètement possible (si Esmé se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas elle serait capable de recommencer son discours depuis le début). Au loin, Alice aperçut sa tante à qui elle avait faussé compagnie sans dire un mot quelques instants plus tôt. Même si tante et nièce était un peu moins en froid à présent, Alice avait décidé que leurs échanges verbaux se limiteraient au strict minimum absolument nécessaire, et la politesse ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie. 

A une dizaine de mètres de sa tante, Alice aperçut par la même occasion le chevalier qui allait la surveillé pendant toute la durée de la traversée. Un nouveau… Alice ne savait pas pourquoi mais les chevaliers chargés de sa surveillance  restaient, tout au plus, une demi-douzaine de mois. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'on leur retirait le secret à ce moment là mais que devenaient-ils après ?  Sans doute retournaient-ils à leur propre vie ou partaient-ils chargés d'une autre mission pour le ministère. Sans nul doute, aussi, devaient-ils être bien content de partir car on ne peut pas dire qu'Alice leur rendait la vie facile. En effet la jeune fille s'ingéniait à leur pourrir la vie tant qu'elle pouvait. Et quand ceux ou celle-ci essayaient de se révolter, une ou deux petite démonstrations de magie suffisaient à les remettre à leur place. Elle méprisait au plus haut point les chevaliers… ces gens qui croyaient pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Avaient-ils la moindre idée de la puissance magique qu'elle avait à sa port ? 

Et oui, s'il y avait une chose qui avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était Gardienne, c'était le contrôle qu'elle avait sur sa magie, c'était comme si à ce moment là quelque chose s'était débloqué. Pourtant elle préférait resté prudente à l'école et ne faisait pas étalage de ses pouvoirs, après tout, ne serait-il pas louche que l'une des cancres de la promo devienne brusquement le major ? Pour cela, elle faisait tout son possible depuis trois ans pour obtenir une note ni bonne ni mauvaise, toujours la même… Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le 12 sur 20. Plus que la moyenne sans pour autant être une bonne note. Parfait ! Au début elle avait eu du mal à calibrer ses réponses aux examens, contrôles ou devoirs, les résultats avaient fluctués pendant quelques mois avant de se stabiliser sur la cible. Au début les prof n'avaient rien remarqué mais peu à peu ils avaient trouvé ça bizarre. C'est vrai on peut pas dire qu'une élève qui obtient toujours la même note à tous les contrôles et dans toutes les matières ce soit normal. Certains criaient à la tricherie, surtout pour la fois où elle avait eu douze alors que la moyenne de la classe était de 2 ½  (et oui la méthode avait ses inconvénients). Mais malgré un nombre incroyable de mesure anti-triche sans aucun effet, les profs avaient conclu à la fatalité.

Un processus neuronal compliqué averti Alice que Mlle Pyvert avait changé de sujet de monologue. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus consentit à utiliser ses deux oreilles pour essayer de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. 

Bon, c'était pas bien difficile  car Esmé fusillait du regard Mlle Delacours qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Comme à son habitude, cette pimbêche était entourée d'un groupe frétillants et bégayants de garçons. La jeune fille tenait dans ses bras une petite fille de 1 ou 2 ans. Si Alice n'aimait pas Fleur, elle lui aurait attribué la maternité du bébé… En fait non elle n'aimait pas cette bêcheuse… mais Esmé fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Tu crois qu'il est à elle le gamin ? » Prononça distinctement Esmé de manière à être entendu par le plus de gens possible. 

Un peu de rationalisme voulait que Fleur n'ayant que 12 ans ne pouvait pas être la mère d'un enfant âgé d'un ou deux ans. Mais le rationalisme et la logique ne sont pas des donnés fondamentales dans la médisance. 

Mlle Delacour, qui avait entendu (comme les cinquante personnes alentours), se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la personne qui avait proféré une telle méchanceté. Elle ne fut pas suivi par sa cour de garçon qui, eux, préférèrent sagement ne pas s'en mêler. Fleur se planta devant Esmé et Alice, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras. L'assistance s'écarta instinctivement.

« Regarde p'tite sœur, je te présente Ch'veux bleus et Tête-à-lunette, deux monstres de 6ème année. Des gens que je ne fréquente pas. »

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'éloigna l'air hautain. 

Esmé et Alice éclatèrent de rire devant la puérilité de l'intervention. Cette fille était idiote ou quoi ?

L'assemblée ricana aussi, mais eux c'était pour la témérité suicidaire qui avait poussé cette seconde année à s'en prendre à Mlle Pyvert de front. Aller s'en prendre à la journaliste la plus crainte des l'établissement, la journaliste qui cette année avait été promus au rang de rédacteur en chef de l'Echo de la Roseraie… A présent tous savait de quoi allait parler la célèbre « C_hronique Pyvert_ ».

Le temps avait beau passé tout doucement en ce matin de septembre mais l'heure d'embarqué arriva… beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Esmé. Elle n'aimait pas les bateaux ….. non elle n'aimait pas ça du tout… enfin c'était surtout son estomac qui n'aimait pas…

Rapidement, Alice abandonna sa camarade à son triste sort, si elle restait trop longtemps avec, elle allait aussi être malade.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus se promena dans les coursives. Elle croisa des gens de sa classe, des gens avec qui elle avait travaillé durant l'été et d'autres qu'elle connaissait de vu… Tous lui adressèrent un bonjour poli. S'il avait une chose qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, c'était sa popularité (toujours aussi mauvaise), quoique maintenant les gens étaient polis envers elle, c'était une nette amélioration…

Elle remonta sur le pont. Il ne faisait pas très beau, un vent humide soufflait, le ciel était gris et l'endroit était presque désert. Alice alla s'accouder au bastingage et regarda la mer en contre-bas qui glissait sur la coque. Il commença à y avoir de la houle et un vil petit crachin se mit à tomber. Vraiment quel temps radieux pour une traversée en mer.

Alice décida qu'elle ferait mieux de regagner l'entrepont avant d'être trempé. Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le bateau commençait à tanguer sévèrement. Les matelots ordonnèrent aux élèves qui se trouvaient encore sur le pont de renter à l'intérieur. Alice  parvint après un périlleux numéro d'équilibre à atteindre l'escalier menant aux coursives. Elle loupa la troisième marche et, la force de gravité aidant, elle tomba la tête la première. Sa chute fut amortie par quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'un élève de troisième année au teint un peu vert. Alice s'excusa. 

Elle avait le pied marin et cette houle un peu forte ne la dérangeait que dans la mesure où il était difficile de garder son équilibre. 

Après s'être perdue dans les coursives désertes, elle atteint la salle où elle avait abandonné Esmé une heure plus tôt. 

Elle ouvrit la porte. 

Elle referma la porte et décida de resté dans le couloir, loin des élèves au teint vert qui vivaient dans cet antre du mal de mer.

La jeune fille comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de resté à cet endroit quand un matelot faillit lui marcher dessus. En plus elle commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Elle se leva et décida de se promener un peu.

C'était rigolo, on se serait cru sur des montagnes russes… ça montait… ça descendait… ça montait… ça descendait … et ça remontait … ça redescendait… ça montait à nouveau… pour mieux descendre juste après…

Alice avait plus le pied marin qu'elle le pensait et au bout de dix minutes elle avait trouvé le truc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à chaque mouvement de houle. Un officier de quart, qu'elle croisa au hasard de ses errances dans l'entrepont, lui assura qu'elle serait la bienvenue dans l'équipage si elle voulait faire carrière dans la marine car il connaissait peu de gens capables de se promener tranquillement dans les coursives par forte houle.

Après deux heures de ce traitement, la houle se calma un peu et le soleil fit son apparition. Dés qu'elle le put, Alice monta sur le pont. 

Le vent lui faisait du bien, l'intérieur du bateau était une vrai étuve.

Quelques élèves téméraires l'y rejoignirent. Parmi eux un garçon de sa classe… Un garçon aux magnifiques yeux bleus … 

Bastien vint s'amarrer au bastingage à côté d'Alice comme une patelle s'accroche à son rocher. Il avait le teint pâle et les yeux rendus un peu brillant par le mal de mer. A lui aussi le vent faisait du bien… Peu à peu il reprit une teinte normale malgré la légère houle qui persistait.

Alice se demanda bien pourquoi il était venu s'installer juste à côté d'elle alors qu'il y avait sans doute plus d'une dizaine de mètres de bastingage libre. D'habitude les gens évitaient de s'approcher trop d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, tout un moment avant de se mettre à échanger leurs points de vu sur les conditions météorologiques de la traversée. On se mit d'accord sur Affreuse-limite-horrible.

Au loin, ils observèrent le banc de brume qui annonçait l'Ile de Beauxbâtons se rapprocher doucement. Ils échangèrent quelques souvenirs de la cueillette et d'autres banalités. 

Finalement le bateau accosta l'île avec seulement une demi heure de retard, ce qui était un exploit pour une traversée dans de telles conditions météo. Les élèves se ruèrent à terre, très heureux de retrouver le planché des vaches.

Dans l'atrium de l'école, Mme Picmal et Mme Malodan, les deux infirmières de l'école,  distribuaient des potions pour que les élèves se remettent le plus vite possible de cette horrible traversée.

De l'avis de tous l'année commençait bien…

*******

Les jours succédèrent aux jours. Le premier week-end sur l'île passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Le jour de la rentée arriva, passa et fut vite oublié. Le petit train train quotidien s'installa.

Pendant les deux premières semaines, Esmé n'eut pas une minute à elle. Elle avait été promue au rang de rédacteur en chef du journal et, en tant que tel, elle devait se charger de tout organiser. Il s'agissait d'un travail de titan car  il fallait qu'elle nomme un comité de rédaction, qu'elle recrute de nouveaux rédacteurs, qu'elle organise des réunions, qu'elle gère tous les détails pratiques comme l'imprimerie, la casse, l'encre… 

Son emploie du temps était tellement chargé que la jeune fille n'avait même pas le temps d'écrire ses propres articles. Dans l'école on s'en voulut de ne pas avoir songé plus tôt à cette solution pour bâillonner Mlle Pyvert. Leur joie fut pourtant de courte durée car dés qu'elle eut réglé les détails techniques,  elle eut des problèmes de cases vides dans le journal, cases qu'elle allait remplire avec ses propres articles en attendant d'avoir à y mettre quelque chose de mieux. 

Début octobre, des tracts circulèrent au sujet de la recherche de rédacteurs pour le journal, ces tracts disaient : « Faites taire Esméralda Pyvert, Ecrivez pour le journal »

Cette campagne eut un impacte considérable auprès des élèves de la Roseraie et on eut un record du nombre d'article soumis au comité de rédaction.

Pendant ces mêmes semaines, Alice s'inscrivit comme bénévole à la bibliothèque. Là, pendant ses heures libres, elle aidait Mlle Renault, la bibliothécaire, à ranger et classer les livres. Ce n'était pas toujours un travail facile, surtout quand les livres n'avaient pas envie de se laisser faire, mais elle aimait le contact des livres (sauf quand les livres en question la mordaient…) 

Il va sans dire que pendant tout ce début d'année scolaire les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas tellement le temps de se voir en-dehors des cours. 

Alice se sentit alors seule car elle n'avait qu'Esmé comme amie et celle-ci travaillait jusque tard dans le nuit pour le journal. Elle passa beaucoup de temps seul avec un livre dans la grande salle de la Roseraie. Parfois, elle ne lisait pas et observait les autres élèves autour d'elle. Elle  regardait, mais elle écoutait aussi ce qui se disait, à la recherche du détail croustillant qu'elle pourrait raconter à Esmé.

Au but de quelques jours d'observation de la faune scolaire de la loge, Alice remarqua qu'elle ne prêtait pas la même attention à tous les élèves, elle avait ses stars.

Plusieurs autres jours passèrent et la liste des stars diminua dramatiquement.

Début octobre, quand Esmé eut réglé la plupart de ses problèmes au journal, la liste se résumait à une seule et unique personne. Mais à présent, Alice n'avait plus le temps de l'observer comme elle voulait car Esmé, ayant  de nouveaux du temps libre, comptait bien le passer avec son amie. Comble de mal chance, les seuls jours où Esmé était prise toute la soirée par le journal, l'être unique de la liste avait entraînement de quidditch.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus s'hasarda bien à garder un œil sur lui durant les cours mais il était très difficile de rester discret. Que dirait Esmé si elle apprenait ça ? Que dirait les autres ? Et surtout que dirait-il lui ?

Alice essaya de se faire une raison et voulut reprendre sa vie tel qu'elle l'avait laissé. En vain ! Moins elle voulait penser à lui et plus, justement, elle y pensait. Mais ce n'était pas tout, son cas semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour et fin octobre elle ne se sentait bien que quand elle le savait proche d'elle.

Alice n'était pas idiote, elle comprit très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle le comprit, certes, mais elle eut du mal à se l'avouer et encore plus de mal à l'accepter. Qu'espérait-elle donc ? Quel garçon voudrait d'une fille comme elle ? Une fille aux cheveux bizarres, pas très jolie, trop grande, taciturne et qui a pour meilleur amie Esméralda Pyvert, la bête noire de l'école ? Mais c'était comme ça. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se dit que la seul chose à faire était d'attendre que ça passe, et surtout ne rien dire à personne …surtout à Esmé.

Esmé remarqua que son amie avait un comportement étrange, elle parlait de moins en moins, semblait plus refermée sur elle-même… Mais si ça avait été important, Alice lui aurait dit, elle en était sûr. La jeune journaliste mit alors se comportement sur le compte de la fatigue.

Pourtant les jours passaient et Alice avait l'air de plus en plus dans la lune, Esmé sentait qu'elle perdait un peu de l'influence qu'elle avait sur son amie. Elle se mit alors à épier Alice pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais si il y a bien un petit jeu auquel il est très difficile de piéger un Gardien de la Source, c'est bien l'espionnage. N'ayant rien découvert Esmé finit par croire qu'elle avait trop d'imagination.

Un soir de décembre, une des réunions de rédaction fut annulée pour cause de flemingite aiguë de la part du comité et Esmé retourna à la grande salle plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle fut surprise  de ne pas y trouver Alice. Elle alla voir dans leur chambre sans plus de succès. Elle chercha son amie dans toute la loge et alla faire un tour dans les communs de l'école, totalement en vain. Alice s'était volatilisée !

Il faisait nuit depuis un petit moment quand la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus sembla apparaître de nul part au  beau milieu de la chambre. Esmé sursauta en la voyant. La jeune journaliste se ressaisit à merveille, elle savait parfaitement comment Alice avait fait : sort d'invisibilité. C'était horripilant d'être ainsi narguée par sa meilleur amie car les sortilèges d'Invisibilité sont des sorts terriblement difficiles d'utilisation et seul une poignée de grands mages à travers le monde pouvaient les utiliser. C'était rageant pour Esmé de voir Alice utiliser de tel sort comme si c'était le B.A. BA de la magie.  Esmé questionna son amie sur le pourquoi du comment de l'utilisation de ce sort et où elle avait été pour revenir parfaitement trempée. 

Alice, effectivement trempée jusqu'aux os, était aussi très étonnée de trouver Esmé à cette heure là. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver des excuses plausibles à cette utilisation du sort d'invisibilité. Bien que la journaliste ne contredit pas se que racontait Alice, le visage de celle-ci exprimait clairement qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot… Dans quel guêpier s'était-elle fourrée… Esmé ne la laisserait jamais tranquille avant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Esmé écouta attentivement Alice mais ce qu'elle disait était absurde. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'une excuse inventé pour la cause. Pourquoi Alice lui mentait-elle ? Avait-elle des problèmes ? Etait-ce à cause de la Source ? En tout cas ce devait être grave pour qu'Alice ne lui dise rien, elle ferait donc bien de ne pas s'en mêler… pourtant sa curiosité était piquée et elle savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est discrètement possible pour en savoir plus.

Alors qu'elle se changeait pour enfiler des vêtements secs, Alice décida qu'elle ferait mieux que ne plus utiliser ce sort là pendant quelque temps… Elle ferait mieux aussi de rester tranquillement ici au lieu d'aller assisté, comme elle le faisait depuis près d'un mois, au entraînement de quidditch. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien d'aller espionner l'élus de son cœur de la sorte… Et puis il était grand temps qu'elle travaille sérieusement au chef d'œuvre magique qu'elle devrait présenté pour la grande kermesse.  Cette décision avait beau être parfaitement raisonnable, elle lui déchirait le cœur.

***

Le mois de décembre passa sans trop se presser et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot souffrant d'asthénie. Du moins se fut l'avis de la majorité des résidants de l'école. 

Alice, elle, trouva que ces quelques semaines étaient passées très vite et que les vacances tant redoutées étaient arrivées beaucoup trop vite.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus n'aimait pas les vacances, et surtout pas celle de Noël. Elle était obligée de retourner chez sa tante sous la surveillance de Chevalier. Cette idée ne la replissait pas d'allégresse. Et puis elle n'aimait pas noël… D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-elle aimé cette fête où tous ses camarades de classe seraient entourés de leurs familles alors qu'elle serait seule avec ses geôliers ?

Ces vacances s'annonçaient encore pire que les autres car cette fois elle serait loin de son cher et tendre vers qui allait tout ses soupires. Mon Dieu ce que ces vacances allaient être longue…

Alice ne fut pas la seule à trouver que le mois de décembre s'était soudainement raccourcie. Esmé fut prise dans le tourbillon d'activité provoqué par la publication du numéros spéciale  nouvel an, qui devait être près à imprimer avant les vacances et elle n'eut pas une minute à elle. Malgré un manque de temps certain, elle avait qu'en même gardé un œil sur Alice, mais elle n'avait rien découvert de plus. Pourtant il devait bien se passer quelque chose car la jeune rédactrice en chef avait remarqué quelques changements dans le comportement d'Alice. Elle avait l'air toujours un peu dans la lune et puis elle s'était soudainement mise à aimé les cours de travaux pratiques alors que depuis qu'elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons, elle détestait ça…

Esmé ne savait pas trop si elle était inquiète, triste ou en colère de ne pas savoir… Pourquoi Alice ne lui disait rien ?

Les vacances filèrent plus vite que le vent pour certain et furent plus longues que des jours polaires pour d'autre. ( Tout est une question de point de vu). 

Au mois de janvier, la plupart des 6ème année se plongèrent dans la préparation du chef d'œuvre qu'ils présenteraient en juin pendant la grande kermesse de fin d'année.

Pourquoi s'y mettaient-ils tous en même temps et six mois avant la date de la fête, me demanderez-vous… Et bien c'est que pour des raisons d'égalité des chances, l'école fournissait la totalité du matériel désiré mais à condition de fournir la liste complète et détaillé, au gramme d'ingrédients près, avant les vacances d'hiver, soit avant la mi-février.

Quelques élèves plus sérieux, comme Alice, s'y était pris à l'avance, mais d'une manière général ce fut la grande ruée vers la bibliothèque. Alice, qui était toujours bénévole dans cette même bibliothèque, eut l'occasion de parfaire sa connaissance de l'endroit et de découvrir l'existence d'un rayonnage BX22 à l'extrémité sud-sud/ouest du bâtiment.

De son côté, Alice avait trouvé ce qu'elle ferait depuis bien longtemps. Quelque part heureusement car elle avait mis près d'un an et demi pour mettre au point l'envoûtement. Pour ne pas être trop déloyale avec les autres élèves, la jeune fille avait décidé de ne pas utiliser de sortilège autre que ceux que l'on enseigne en classe. Son chef d'œuvre consisterait en un savant envoûtement de feuille de papier avec une incantation de son cru et une potion qu'elle avait mise au point elle même. 

Au mois de janvier, elle n'avait réussi à envoûter qu'un seul spécimen mais il était absolument magnifique, avec des couleurs flamboyante et il bougeait tout seul. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait mener à bien son projet qui comptait une centaine de ces choses  mais c'était souvent comme ça avec les chef d'œuvre, on ne savait ce que ça donnait que le jour de l'épreuve.

De son côté, Esmé avait eu plus de mal à trouver ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Heureusement qu'Alice avait accepté de l'aider un peu dans ses recherches. Elle s'était alors décidé pour un sort pyrotechnique qui, un peu retravaillé, serait du plus magnifique effet.

Le mois de janvier passa dans  ce joyeux tumulte bibliophile et février pointa son nez, et avec lui venait la Saint Valentin. 

Comme d'habitude l'école s'orna de divers affiche et décoration à l'occasion de la fête la plus détesté des célibataires.

Le 14 février de nombreux hiboux voltigèrent dans toute l'école pour porter les fameuses carte de la saint Valentin. Parmi cette foule épistolaire, il y eut comme d'habitude un certain nombre de carte anonyme. Dans la population qui recevait une carte anonyme il y avait deux clans : ceux qui s'en vantait et ceux qui faisait tout pour que ça ne se sache pas. 

Bastien faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Et ce pour plusieurs raison, tout d'abord car c'était la toute première fois qu'il en recevait une, ensuite parce que c'était un peu ridicule un garçon de 16 ans qui reçoit une carte de saint Valentin  et enfin car cette carte était très étrange. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas reçu par hiboux cette lettre, elle était soudain apparut dans son livre de potion, en plein cours. Il l'avait soigneusement dissimulée pour l'ouvrir plus tard, quand il serait seul.

L'enveloppe ne portait comme inscription que « Pour Bastien ». A l'intérieur il y avait une feuille de papier unis  épais plié en deux autour une deuxième feuille qui elle avait vaguement la forme d'un papillon. La première feuille de papier unis portait l'inscription :

« _souffle sur ses ailes, puissent mes sentiments être aussi légers._ »

Bastien regarda l'autre feuille, l'un des côtés était recouvert d'une petite écriture kabbalistique dont l'encre sentait le caramel brûlé, de toute évidence le papier était ensorcelé. Souffle sur ses ailes ? Sans doute le moyen d'activé le voult… 

Bastien hésita …Que risquait-il de lui arriver s'il soufflait effectivement dessus ? Bon ok plein de chose horrible mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas suivi l'indication. Il souffla timidement dessus la feuille ensorcelé comme si il avait peur que celle-ci lui explose à la figure. Une onde de couleur parcourut le papier mais disparut très vite. Fort de cette expérience, le jeune homme souffla un peu plus intensément, des motifs colorés apparurent mais ne restèrent visible que quelques secondes. Bon, ben, puisqu'il fallait souffler fort et bien le garçon prit une bonne inspiration et souffla à plein poumon sur cette feuille. De fins motifs aux couleurs brillantes apparurent et le papier prit alors vie. Les ailes de papier se mirent à battre. Bastien, surpris, lâcha l'objet qui s'envola. Devant lui voletait, le plus naturellement du monde, un papillon en papier aux couleurs scintillantes. 

Bastien était stupéfait, on aurait dit un bijou volant. 

Entendant du bruit tout près, il attrapa l'objet, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voit. Il fit pourtant bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer. Il dénicha au fond de son armoire un vieux bocal en verre de la bonne taille. Il y mit le papillon de papier et le rangea dans un endroit où lui seul avait accès.

« Puissent mes sentiments être aussi légers. »

Qui avait bien pu envoyer un tel objet ? De toute évidence il ne s'agissait pas d'une carte standard que l'on achète dans le commerce à cette saison. Mais qui pouvait réussir de tel voult, car il s'y connaissait et pouvait dire que seul une sorcière de haut niveau pouvait faire des trucs pareils… Mais qui ? 

Bastien tourna et retourna la question dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse. Qui pouvait s'intéresser à lui, le prototype même de l'homme invisible… Il fit le tour de ses connaissances… Il y avait cette fille au jolie sourire qui était dans sa classe, son sourire était d'autant plus beau qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait envie que ce soit elle. Bon, c'est vrai que cette fille ne semblait pas du genre à envoyer des cartes de Saint Valentin et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était très forte en magie… Quoique, le fait qu'elle ait toujours la même notes à tous les devoirs et dans toutes les matières était profondément louche… Oui, en fait, il voulait que se soit elle, pensait-il quand il contemplait le papillon de papier qui s'agitait dans son bocal.

La Saint Valentin fut aussi le moment où Esmé comprit enfin ce qui arrivait à Alice. Elle en fut triste car Alice ne lui avait rien dit… à elle… sa meilleur amie. La jeune fille aborda le sujet avec son amie et celle-ci ne nia pas mais ne dit pas qui était l'heureux élus. Esmé fut blessée par le fait qu'Alice veuille garder le secret. Elle gardait pourtant des secrets bien plus grave que ça sans jamais rien dire. En définitive, Alice était toujours aussi méfiante envers les autres… L'illusion de confiance mutuelle qu'avait Esmé se fissura… Tout ça à cause d'un garçon.

***

Les vacances d'hiver passèrent et furent suivit par le mois de mars durant lequel tout l'établissement fut en effervescence pour fêter Mardi-gras et le carnaval qui va avec. 

Le mois d'avril succéda, emmenant avec lui les vacances de Pâques. Les cloches passèrent semant sur leur chemin vers Rome une quantité phénoménal d'œuf en chocolat dans les jardins.

Le mois de mai arriva accompagné des beaux jours. Mais les élèves de 6ème année n'en profitèrent pas car il était dans la dernière ligne droite avant la présentation de leur chef d'œuvre pour la grande kermesse qui aurait lieu les 15, 16 et 17 juin.

Pendant tous ces mois écoulés, tous le monde avait eu beaucoup de travail pour mettre au point le sort le plus impressionnant, celui qui marquerait les mémoires.

En plus de ça certain élèves, comme Esmé, avaient leurs activités extra-scolaires qui leurs prenaient un temps fou.

Alice aussi avait été très surmenée car elle devait aller aider à la bibliothèque deux heures par jour et la préparation de son chef d'œuvre lui avait demander un temps fou, chaque papier lui avait demander près de deux de travail et elle en avait fait plus d'une centaine (bon pour écrire les incantations elle avait fini par ensorceler un plume pour que celle-ci les écrive toute seule…) 

Pendant ces quelques mois, Bastien avait effectué un rapprochement amicale avec la fille au si jolie sourire. Esmé, elle, voyait cette relation d'un très mauvais œil. Non, elle n'aimait pas du tout Bastien, comment ce mec pouvait-il ainsi faire vibrer le cœur de son amie ? Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire la-dedans (c'était les affaires d'Alice après tout) mais n'empêchait pas qu'elle le détestait.

***

Le 10 juin passa, suivit par le 11, puis vint le tour du 13. Le 14 ce fut la grande pagaille dans les loges car les 6ème année étaient morts de stress pour la présentation des chefs d'œuvre et car les 7ème année étaient excités comme des puces sous caféine en prévision du grand jeu dont de départ serait donné le lendemain à 9h précise.

Les élèves testèrent leurs sorts jusque tard dans le nuit. Esmé répéta jusqu'à une heure du matin car l'ordre de passage se faisait par tirage au sort, elle pouvait passer à n'importe quel moment. Alice n'échappa pas au stress ambiant et se releva plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour vérifier, sur quelqu'un de ses papiers, que l'incantation fonctionnait bien.

Les premières présentations commencèrent à 15h06 dans l'après midi, Esmé ayant signalé qu'elle ferait de la pyrotechnie avait obtenu une dérogation pour ne passer qu'à la nuit tombante. Elle était donc un peu moins sur les nerfs qu'Alice qui elle pouvait passer à tout moment… Assises dans les gradins qui avaient été  dressés dans les jardins de l'école, les deux jeunes filles assistèrent à toutes les présentations de l'après midi… Cette année là, la métamorphose était très à la mode, la palme dans le genre revint à une fille de la Chapelle qui transforma une affreuse vieille bûche en un magnifique fauteuil Louis XV avec son guéridon assortie et une tasse de chocolat posé dessus.

Les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore passés le soir eurent toute les peines du monde à fermer l'œil de la nuit. (Et si ce qu'ils avaient préparé était ridicule par rapport à ce qui était déjà passé…)

Bastien fut le premier à passer le lendemain après midi. Il lança un sort compliqué qui eut pour effet de changer de place toutes les personnes assises dans les gradins. Esmé se retrouva assise à côté de Mme Maxime et Alice à l'autre bout des gradins à coté d'un sorcier obèse. Le sort fit beaucoup rire et il eut un peu de chahut quand les gens retournèrent à leur place d'origine. 

D'autre démonstration suivirent, quelqu'un lança un sort raté qui fit tomber des trombes d'eau sur le public…

Esmé passa la troisième pendant les présentations nocturnes. Elle réussit parfaitement sa série de sort et le public fut émerveillé par les petites étoiles scintillantes et multicolores qui se mirent à danser dans le ciel.

Le 17 au matin le grand jeu prit fin. Mlle Suzannita Chazaud l'avait reporté.

Pour le dernier après midi de présentation, le temps se couvrit et à 17h12 quand Alice passa enfin, la lumière était crépusculaire et annonçait un orage très proche. Elle était la dernière.

La jeune fille répandit le contenu de la boite qu'elle promenait avec elle depuis déjà deux jours. On aurait dit des feuilles mortes. Quelques personnes le lui firent remarqués. Alice répartit à peu près équitablement les feuilles sur la pelouse (laquelle avait été malmenée par les différentes présentations). Quand tout fut en place, elle se plaça à peu près au centre et lança un sort de tornade de faible densité (niveau troisième année). Les feuilles furent emportées par le tourbillon de vent. Mais à peine avait-elle atteint deux mètres au-dessus du sol qu'elles changeaient de couleur, elles se mirent à scintiller avant de se mettre à voler avec la légèreté de magnifique papillon. Le spectacle était absolument féerique. Des dizaines et des dizaines de papillons brillants comme des pierres précieuses voletaient dans la lumière triste qui annonce la pluie. 

Le public, tout d'abord subjugué essaya d'attraper   ces bijoux volants. Un membre du jury demanda à voir l'une des feuilles, il l'observa  d'un air admiratif. Plusieurs professeurs, poussés par la curiosité, vinrent demander comment elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas du tout un chef d'œuvre classique, elle avait entièrement inventé ce voult. Les profs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Alice rayonnait pour la première fois de sa vie on l'admirait, pour la première fois elle était le centre d'attraction sans en être la victime.

Esmé courut à sa rencontre, Elle aussi était radieuse. (« Quand je pense que tu m'avais juste dit que tu allais faire voler des bouts de papier !!!! Vilaine cachottière !!! »)

Quand les gens eurent plus faim qu'envie de chasser les papillons en papier, la foule se dirigea vers les tentes où auraient lieu le grand banquet qui célébrait la fin symbolique de l'année scolaire. Banquet qui serait suivi d'un bal.

Alice resta un peu là, sur la pelouse à présent déserte. Elle avait envoyé Esmé réserver de bonnes places à l'intérieur. Au loin la jeune fille aperçut sa tante. Elle était donc venu et avait assisté aux présentations… C'était normal après tout, elle était sa seule famille, et qu'elle famille ne viendrait pas assisté à la présentation du chef d'œuvre de l'un de ses membres. (_ndla : les familles des élèves sont cordialement invitées à assister à la grande Kermesse_)

Alice vit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. Sans même le voir elle savait qui s'était et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il était là.

Bastien tenait précieusement le bocal qui contenait un papillon de papier dont les ailes s'étaient un peu abîmer en se cognant sur les parois et dont les couleurs s'étaient un peu ternies.

Alice fut un peu surprise de voir son papillon enfermé dans un bocal, mais elle l'était bien plus que Bastien l'ai gardé pendant tous ces longs mois.

Alice lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de long discours. Un sourire, quelques regards et un papillon de papier suffirent. 

Ce qui se passa après ne regarde qu'Alice et Bastien…


	22. 7ème année

Chapitre 21

****

La création des papillons de papier eut divers effet dans la vie de Mlle Poissondoret, outre celle de lui permettre de déclarer sa flamme auprès de Mr Beaufils et d'avoir une mention d'excellence à cet examen. 

La première conséquence se fit sentir aussitôt la présentation finit. Les professeurs, qui avaient toujours considéré cette élèves comme une sorcière médiocre, durent revoir leur jugement sur elle. Certain, comme Mr Petsèque pour ne pas citer de nom, crièrent à la tricherie mais ils étaient minoritaires et personne ne les écouta. Le maître d'envoûtement et le professeur de potion se demandèrent même ce qu'ils avaient encore à apprendre à une élève capable de créé elle-même des incantations et des potions de  haut niveau. 

Une des autres conséquences fut que la manière dont les autres élèves la regardaient changea. A présent, il la considérèrent comme l'une des leurs et non plus comme une moldu qui se serait égarée par hasard dans l'école comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent.

Plus anecdotique sans doute mais tout aussi intéressant, la jeune fille  reçus, quelques semaines plus tard, un hibou de Grentmègre&Peutigrau, le leader français de la carte postal magique, lui demandant l'autorisation d'utiliser (contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante) le procédé de fabrication des papillons de papier. Heureusement Mme D'Alembert, qui était une femme à l'esprit pratique, avait pensé à faire breveter le procédé, ainsi Alice reçut un coquet petit nombre de gallions en échange de l'autorisation d'utilisation du voult et de la fabrication de l'encre magique qui sert à les faire. 

Ce voult porte désormais le nom de « Procédé Poissondoret » et l'encre qui en permet la réalisation est actuellement commercialisée sous le nom « encre d'envoûtement Poissondoret » (disponible en flacon de 10ml, 20ml et 50ml, dans toutes les bonnes papeteries sorcières). Et sachez, cher lecteur, qu'à chaque fois vous achetez l'une des cartes magiques reprenant ce procédé, l'un des flacons de cette encre ou encore un ouvrage expliquant le mode de confection de ce voult, une partie de l'argent que vous payez est reversée à leur inventeur même si à présent c'est Alexandre et non plus  Alice qui en profite.

Mais revenons à notre histoire…

L'année s'était donc terminée admirablement bien pour Alice. Ce fut donc un déchirement quand il fallut que chacun rentre chez soi pour les vacances d'été. 

Mais la séparation fut de courte durée car pour la deuxième année consécutive, Alice et Bastien travaillèrent sur le domaine de Beauxbâtons pour la récolte des feuilles de chêne Anaphorique. Ils passèrent ainsi la majeur partie de leurs vacances ensemble. En apprenant à mieux se connaître, il formèrent un couple très soudé… très très soudé même aux dires de certaines personnes qui étaient malencontreusement tombées sur eux alors que manifestement le couple avait voulu s'isoler.

De son côté, Mlle Pyvert avait obtenu un petit job au magazine Géomagie (hebdomadaire d'ethnographie magique). Elle passa deux mois à préparer du café et du thé, à faire des photocopies (la photocopieuse est une invention moldu bien pratique) et à trier le courrier des lecteurs. Mais il en fallait plus pour dégoûter Esmé du journalisme. (Dommage diront certaines personnes à Beauxbâtons). La jeune fille fut tout de même très heureuse de retourner à l'école et de dire au-revoir à l'équipe de rédaction qui lui avait copieusement marché dessus durant tout l'été.

Le 5 septembre, sur le quai de Poulèvair-les-flots (information qui n'est plus censurée par le ministère de la Magie depuis que le village a  été rendu incartable), la première personne qu'Esmé rencontra fut Mlle Delacour. Cette rencontre n'enchanta guère la jeune fille.

« Alors toute seule Pyvert ! » Pérora Fleur. 

Non, mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche ? Esmé regarda la demi-vélane qui s'éloignait d'une manière méprisante. Elle fit alors la triste constatation que le sang de vélane avait de nombreux avantages car, au cours de l'été, Fleur avait encore embelli … . et en plus elle ne faisait vraiment pas son age. Qui aurait cru que cette splendide jeune fille de 1m67, aux mensurations parfaites, au sourire de Joconde… avait à peine 14 ans !  « Mon Dieu ce que le monde est injuste » soupira Esmé.

Alors que la jeune fille recherchait activement son amie aux cheveux blancs et bleus, elle faillit percuter Mme D'Alembert, la tante d'Alice. Zut alors elle cherchait du mauvais côté du quai. Mais Esmé n'eut pas le temps de faire demi tour car la femme en habit sombre lui adressa la parole.

- Esméralda, c'est ça ?

- Heu… Oui ! Répondit Esmé qui avait une saint horreur qu'on utilise son prénom en entier, même les profs l'appelaient Esmé (ou alors Mlle Pyvert). 

- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

- Ben, c'est que je cherchais Alice et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alice, elle est actuellement très occupée !

Une ombre de désapprobation traversa le regard bleu saphir de Mme D'Alembert. Esmé survola la foule du regard. Au loin elle aperçut Alice, à cette distance la silhouette de la jeune fille se confondait avec celle de Bastien. Effectivement elle était très occupée…

- Il faut que je te parle. Reprit la voix de la tante d'Alice. Je sais que Mlle ma nièce t'a fait gardienne du secret.

Esmé approuva d'un signe de tête. Pourtant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait quelque chose à dire la-dessus maintenant alors que cela faisait plus de trois ans que le secret lui avait été confié.

- Cela fait plusieurs années que j'essaye de te contacter mais Alice intercepte les messages et  elle a lancé un sort d'évitement pour que nous ne puissions pas nous parler…

- Mais…

- Ne m'interromps pas sinon le contre sort ne sera pas efficace assez longtemps. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu es au courrant de la situation, ni ce que tu ignore, mais en tant que gardienne de ce secret tu tombe sous le contrôle du ministère et de l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole. Tant que tu es élève à Beauxbâtons cela n'a aucune importance mais dans moins d'un an tu ne le seras plus. Il faudra que tu fasse un choix : soit tu entre dans l'ordre, soit tu renonce au secret… Lis ce document et réfléchis bien… Ces documents sont ensorcelés pour que toi seul puisse les lire mais fait attention à ce qu'Alice ne tombe pas dessus car ce genre de sort n'est pas efficace sur elle…

La femme aux yeux de saphir semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à parler et Esmé avait du mal à écouter… le contre sort s'estompait.

« Garde un œil sur elle de ma part, l'oracle annonce une année bien triste… » parvint tout de même à articuler Mme D'Alembert et puis elle se tut. Le contre sort ne faisait plus effet. 

Instinctivement (où était-ce le sort d'évitement ?) Esmé se détourna de cette femme. Elle tenait la liasse de document qu'on lui avait donné, elle les rangea prestement car ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure de les lire. La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement à la situation… interceptait les messages ?! Sort d'évitement ?! … mais à quoi tu t'amuse Alice ?

Esmé se fraya un chemin dans la foule compact qui s'agglutinait sur le quai. Il lui fallut joué des coudes pour arriver à rejoindre Alice. En apercevant son amie approcher, celle-ci consentit à lâcher (momentanément) son petit ami (celui-ci avait d'ailleurs deux où trois personnes à aller saluer… où alors il ne désirait pas parlé à Esmé…). Oubliant la brève conversation avec la tante de son amie, Mlle Pyvert se lança dans son traditionnel monologue de rentrée… Visiblement Alice n'écoutait absolument pas. D'habitude elle faisait au moins semblant. Cet infime changement dans le comportement d'Alice attrista Esmé, elle sentait que son amie s'éloignait d'elle… Alice s'éloignait d'elle pour se rapprocher de Bastien… Mon Dieu ce qu'elle détestait ce type.

***

L'école de magie de Beauxbâtons regroupait plus de trois cents élèves entre 11 et 18 ans. Et comme dans toutes les écoles des couples s'y formaient et s'y défaisaient à longueur d'année. Petite ou grande romance, histoire pour un jour ou pour toujours… ainsi va la vie des adolescents. Quoi de plus normal ?

Le couple formé par Alice et Bastien devint rapidement célèbre dans tout l'établissement. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cet état de fait, tout d'abord car grâce à ses papillons Alice était devenue relativement connue. Mais la raison majeur de la célébrité du couple venait du fait qu'on pouvait tomber sur eux dans les endroits les plus insolites (et souvent les plus isolés aussi) … et s'ils s'isolaient de la sorte ce n'était pas pour manger des chocogrenouilles en tête à tête… ni pour jouer aux échecs…

Le sujet provoqua bien quelques plaisanteries de mauvais goût mais les accidents (jamais dangereux mais très embarrassant pour les victimes) qui survenaient aux malheureux plaisantins eurent vite fait d'y mettre fin. 

Bien sûr certain membre du corps professoral s'offusquèrent de la situation. Le jeune couple fut alors convoqué plusieurs fois chez la directrice pour leur conduite jugée totalement indécente. (bien que les personnes qui lançaient ce genre d'accusation n'ait jamais rien vu par eux-même, mais la réputation du couple leur suffisait.) 

La menace d'un blâme contraignit Alice et Bastien à un peu plus modération et à être beaucoup plus discret.

Bref en cette septième et dernière année à Beauxbâtons la vie était belle et douce pour Alice.

Par contre ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour Mlle Esméralda Pyvert. 

Esmé était cette année là, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, rédactrice en chef de l'Echo de la Roseraie. Après un an en poste, elle connaissait déjà toutes les ficelles pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle organisa rapidement l'équipe de rédaction, les réunions de recrutement des rédacteurs furent de simple formalité et la rédaction du journal fut rapidement quelque chose de parfaitement rodé, sans aucune perte de temps. 

Cette organisation lui laissa une quantité non négligeable de temps libre… Temps dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire car elle les passait toute seule. En six ans à Beauxbâtons, Esmé ne s'était faite qu'une seule amie : Alice. C'était sa faute après tout, elle n'avait qu'a pas écrire des articles pareils. Et cette année Mlle Poissondoret, entre son bénévola à la bibliothèque et son cher Bastien chéri, n'avait presque plus une minute à consacrer à Esmé.

La jeune journaliste vivait très mal cette situation, ce sentiment d'exclusion nourrissait sa haine envers Bastien. C'était lui qui lui avait volé l'amitié qui la liait à Alice.

En plus de ses sentiments d'exclusion et de solitude, en plus de sa haine de Bastien, il y avait autre chose. Un sentiment diffus mais très fort… Un sentiment qui la poussait à penser «Elle, elle est… Elle, elle a… Et pas moi ! Moi aussi j'aimerais être… Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir… »

L'humeur de la journaliste s'en ressentit et la chronique Pyvert fut plus assassine que jamais (et c'est pas peu dire). Esmé s'attira des ennuis avec la direction, les parents d'une des victimes ayant porté plainte on la menaça de lui retirer le poste de rédacteur en chef si elle ne se calmait pas.

De son côté, suite à la menace de blâme, Alice sembla se souvenir de l'existence d'Esmé et s'excusa auprès d'elle de l'avoir un peu laisser tomber. (Un Peu ?)  mais qu'il fallait la comprendre. (Comprendre quoi ? Comprendre que sa meilleure amie l'avait laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette car elle s'était amouraché  du premier venu ? Comprendre que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, elle comptait pour du beurre dans la vie de son amie ?) Elle promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. 

Alice tint sa promesse et réussit à se partager entre les cours, la bibliothèque, Bastien et Esmé. Un vrai tour de force en faite car les journées n'ont jamais que 24 heures, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup…

Au mois de janvier eurent lieu les inscriptions pour le grand jeu. Tous le monde en parlait et on se jurait d'y participer dés l'entrée en première année. Deux journée et demi… Soixante heures pour éliminer les autres élèves et montrer qu'on est le (la) meilleur(e). C'était aussi l'occasion d'éliminer tout le stress accumulé au fil des mois lors de la préparation du BAM (Brevet d'Aptitude à la Magie), l'examen qui venait sanctionner les sept années d'étude à Beauxbâtons.

Comme d'habitude, à peine la moitié de la promotion s'inscrivit. La plupart jugeait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps pour se préparer convenablement pour une tel épreuve, et puis on était des gens civilisés, pas des barbares qui se battent dans la boue.

Esmé réussit à convaincre Alice de s'inscrire avec elle (ne serait-ce que pour l'aidé à ne pas se faire éliminer trop vite). Et Alice ne pouvant rien faire sans son chéri, persuada celui-ci de s'inscrire aussi. Ceci ne fit pas du tout plaisir à Esmé mais il allait falloir faire avec.

Parallèlement à leurs révisions pour le BAM, le petit groupe mit au point un nombre impressionnant de stratégies pour le grand jeu. En fin de compte ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils feraient mieux de concourir chacun pour soi, sans pitié pour les autres… Il était ainsi parfaitement clair aux yeux d'Esmé que ce serait Alice qui gagnerait. (Qui pouvait rivaliser avec le Gardien de la Source ?) mais Elle espérait bien lancer quelques sorts sur les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas… en tête de sa liste venait un nommé Beaufils…

***

Les mois passèrent et la pression de l'examen augmenta. Les plannings de tous les  élèves de dernières années se chargea d'une ou plusieurs heures de révision quotidienne. Heureusement, soupiraient les malheureux élèves, que le contrôle continu comptait pour la moitié de la note… C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que cet examen était si difficile.

Alice, qui, en tant que Gardien de la Source, n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réviser, aida tant qu'elle put Esmé et Bastien dans leurs tâches de relecture des textes obscures qui leurs servaient de notes de cours. 

Esmé faillit mourir de désespoir car quand elle voulut se replonger dans son cours d'histoire de la Magie, ses vieux cours de voult avaient eu une fuite de magie dessus et ses notes étaient devenues absolument incompréhensible.

Bastien, de son côté, dut entièrement traduire son cours de potion en un langage lisible à partir de sa  collection de notes semi-hiéroglyphique … Mais même une fois traduit, il ne comprenait rien à ce cours.

Pour travailler, Esmé, Alice et Bastien établirent leur QG à la bibliothèque, à la table qui marquait l'angle de la section jaune,  entre les rayonnages N 23 et N24. C'était un lieu très calme car son emplacement exacte était connu de seulement quelques personnes. Il faut dire qu'il était placé dans la zone à l'extrême sud du bâtiment où s'était créé un vortex spatiale dû à une trop grande concentration d'ouvrage magique et dans lequel une personne non initié pouvait errer pendant des journées entières sans jamais trouver la sortie.

Le soir, lors fermeture de la bibliothèque au publique, le QG était transféré dans la chambre des filles (bien que théoriquement Bastien n'ait pas le droit d'y entrer)  et où l'on continuait à compulser quelques ouvrages empruntés (pas toujours très légalement) à la bibliothèque. 

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tous les jours comme ça car les lundi, jeudi et dimanche soir Esmé avait réunion pour le journal et  les mercredi et dimanche après-midi Bastien avait quidditch.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour Alice de se répartir entre les deux emploies du temps. Le partage entre Esmé et Bastien devint peu à peu moins équitable et les deux jeunes filles finirent pas ne se voir qu'aux moments où elles se retrouvaient le soir pour aller dormir ou pendant les cours ou encore pendant  les moments de révision en commun. 

Esmé s'en rendit compte mais elle avait un planning tellement chargé qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le temps d'y pensé. Cela lui permettait d'alimenté sa rancœur envers Bastien, sinon son hostilité envers lui aurait fini par disparaître car, après tout, c'était un chic type. Et puis Alice était plus ouverte et semblait ne plus faire de cachotteries à son amie. Esmé prit alors sur elle, après tout Alice avait bien le droit au bonheur comme tous le monde.

***

Le mois d'avril arriva à une vitesse hallucinant. Ce mois là était celui où les pauvres élèves de dernière année s'inquiétaient gravement pour leurs avenirs post-scolaire. Certain faisaient des demandes pour poursuivre leurs études de magie, d'autres prospectaient pour dénicher un travail et puis il y avait ceux qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

Alice avait déjà choisi de travailler à la librairie D'Alembert, la librairie moldu que tenait sa tante. Esmé ne savait pas si c'était par choix réel  ou une obligation.

Mlle Pyvert, elle, avait un problème beaucoup plus épineux à régler. Elle avait lu et relu les feuilles que lui avait donné la tante d'Alice au début de l'année. Un terrible dilemme se posait à elle, soit elle entrait dans l'ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole et perdait toute chance de devenir journaliste, car être Chevalier c'était comme un sacerdoce, vos moindre fait et geste étaient contrôlés soit elle devenait journaliste et devait renoncer au secret, et renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi important lui était impossible… presque autant que de renoncer à sa carrière dans le journalisme… Esmé ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait demander conseil à personne, il allait falloir qu'elle décide toute seule.

Bastien ne savait pas, lui non plus, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Sans doute allait-il travailler un peu à l'herboristerie de ses parents et peut-être que son frère aîné (avec qui il avait 11 ans de différence) l'aiderait à trouver mieux. En fait, il ne s'en faisait pas trop, le BAM l'inquiétait beaucoup plus.

Début mai, Bastien reçus un étrange hibou en prévenance du ministère qui lui annonçait que son profil avait retenu l'attention du maître de l'Ordre d'Eole en charge du recrutement. Le jeune homme fut stupéfait par cette lettre, comment avait-il put retenir l'attention de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui le prototype de l'homme invisible…

A l'arrivée de cette lettre Esmé ressentit comme un violent coup au cœur. Elle savait que s'il avait reçu cette lettre ce n'était pas parce qu'un illustre inconnu voulait l'embaucher mais parce qu'Alice en avait fait la demande auprès des Chevaliers. Esmé savait aussi, grâce aux documents que lui avait donné Mme D'Alembert, que le Gardien ne pouvait nommé lui-même qu'un seul des Chevaliers qui l'entourait… UN seul… Et dire qu'elle se demandait depuis le mois de septembre si elle allait devenir ce C_hevalier_ là. Quelle triste ironie du sort ! Maintenant elle n'avait plus à se poser la question, Alice avait attribué le rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. 

Esmé oscillait entre l'effondrement et la rage sourde.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Alice avait intercepté les messages que lui envoyait sa tante à ce sujet… et pourquoi elle avait jeté un sort d'évitement… En fait, Alice n'avait jamais voulut d'elle dans ce rôle.  

La jeune fille sentit une colère sourde et aveugle monté en elle.

Alice avait attribué le rôle à un type qui ne savait absolument pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et puis comment pouvait-elle placer sa confiance en lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment depuis à peine un an ? … Alice était aveuglée par ses sentiments envers ce type.

Esmé eut alors une idée.

Si Alice était aveugle, il suffisait de lui ouvrir les yeux  sur les faiblesses (humaine) de son petit ami. A quoi servait les amies sinon ?

***

Le mois de mai passa comme tous les autres mois avant lui. Les élèves étaient plongés dans leurs fébriles révisions de dernières  minutes. 

Les épreuves du BAM débutèrent le 22 mai par l'épreuve de métamorphose.

Pendant toute la période des examens, l'ailes ouest fut mise en isolement pour éviter que les candidats soient dérangés par les autres élèves. Dans les loges l'ambiance aussi était studieuse… entre les septième années au bord du surmenage et les 6ème année en plein fignolage de leur chef d'œuvres. Et puis de toutes façons, les autres élèves avaient cours normalement.

Le 28 mai eut lieu la dernière épreuve de l'examen, il s'agissait de l'épreuve d'histoire de la Magie. L'ordre des épreuves était immuable et les élèves finissaient leur scolarité par la même matière que celle avec laquelle ils l'avaient commencée. 

Les épreuves finies, c'était au tour des  profs de travailler car ils avaient tout juste 2 semaines pour corriger les copies, les résultats devant être affiché la veille de la grande kermesse, soit le 11 juin à 17h.

Le 28 mai au soir il fut organisé une grande fête dans chaque loge pour fêter cette fin d'examen. 

En fin de soirée, un léger vague à l'âme envahit les élèves de dernière année. Oui les examens étaient finis, mais l'année aussi, et avec elle leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils vivaient ici en période scolaire… Sept ans entre ces murs… Dans quelques semaines tous partiraient d'ici pour la dernière fois, la plupart d'entre eux ne se reverrait sans doute jamais… A  cette idée ils avaient un pincement au cœur.

Mais il leur restait encore deux semaines et demi à passer sur l'île et il comptaient bien en profiter.

Traditionnellement, la grande Kermesse était organisée par un comité spécialement créé en début d'année, mais le travail de montage, décoration, etc revenait aux dernières années. Ils avaient deux semaines à y consacré. 

Bien évidemment, les concurrents du grand jeu s'impliquaient moins que les autres, et pour cause, il avaient à se préparer pour la terrible bataille. Alice, Esmé et Bastien passèrent un temps fou à étudier des livres de sortilèges et autres méthodes pour gagner. Pour cela il s'installèrent  sur la plage. Il était hors de question de rester enfermé par un si beau soleil.

Pendant les deux semaines entre les exams et le grand jeu, Esmé élabora tout un plan diabolique pour sortir Alice de son aveuglement. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié mais elle n'avait pas eu les temps d'y pensé pendant les examens… Et puis le moment de la grande Kermesse lui semblait idéale pour mener à bien ses projets.

***

Le 11 juin à 16h59, les 43 élèves de dernière année s'étaient massés devant le panneau d'affichage qui avait été dressé dans l'atrium. D'une minute à l'autre les résultats du BAM allaient être affichés.

Esmé, qui était restée désespérément petite, joua des coudes pour être le plus près possible. Bastien resta dans son sillage pour être, lui aussi, au première loge. Alice, elle, resta prudemment à l'écart, de toute façon grâce à son don d'hyper-tropie elle voyait très bien à cette distance.

A 17h pile, la liste des reçus se matérialisa sur le panneau de liège. 

La foule se compacta, et, après une interminable minute de silence, des cris fusèrent. La foule s'anima rejetant vers l'extérieur ceux qui avaient constaté leur présence ou leur absence de la liste.

Esmé et Bastien ressortirent de la masse juvénile agglutiné, l'air radieux. Il allèrent rejoindre Alice dont le visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. S'ils n'avaient pas vu son nom sur la liste, ils auraient bien cru qu'elle avait raté.

Le soir de ce même jour, une grande fête fut improvisée sur la plage par les élèves. Certains pour fêter leur réussite, d'autres pour oublié leur échec… échec temporaire car ils comptaient bien se présenté à la session de rattrapage fin juillet. 

Seul les participants au Grand Jeu allèrent se coucher à une heures raisonnable (enfin si une heure du matin est une heure raisonnable) car le lendemain matin le rassemblement devait avoir lieu à 8h sur l'esplanade.

La nuit ayant été bien courte tout de même, un certain nombre de concurrent(e)s furent en retard et Mme maxime, qui était secondée par Mme Monsoveur et Mr galonnez, ne put commencer à donner les instructions qu'à 8h11.

Les règles du jeu furent entièrement rappelées aux élèves, avec la liste de tout ce qu'il était interdit de faire, les endroits où ils ne devraient pas mettre les pieds… On leur expliqua aussi en détail la manière dont les juges surveilleraient leurs faits et gestes… grâce un à un brassard doré dont la couleur virait au blanc lorsque l'on était éliminé. Ces même brassards envoyait un signal indicateur sur la carte qui était dans la salle des juges (lieu interdit aux élèves) sous forme d'un petit point lumineux, quand le tissu passait au blanc, le point lumineux sur la carte passait lui aussi au blanc. Et pour contrôler ce que faisait les concurrents, il suffisait de placé une lentille spécial sur le signal pour faire apparaître l'image de la scène que l'on désirait voir.

Tout contrevenant serait sévèrement sanctionné. Et pas avec des punitions scolaire, car à présent ils ne dépendaient plus de l'école, mais des sanctions juridiques pouvant aller jusqu'au retrait de l'autorisation d'utilisation de la magie  voir pire mais le cas ne s'était encore jamais présenté.

A 8h32, les élèves reçurent l'autorisation de se disperser sur toute l'île (excepter dans les loges, les communs et le jardin où avait lieu la kermesse). 

A 9h00, le sonnerie qui marquait le début du jeu resonna jusqu'aux confins de l'île.

Alice, Esmé et Bastien se séparèrent comme convenu. Emportant chacun  un exemplaires d'une carte confectionnée par Esmé et ensorcelée par Alice et qui piratait les signaux du système de surveillance. Bastien, quant à lui, avait réussi à se procurer  des cristaux qui pouvaient servirent de lentille, l'image était assez mauvaise mais permettait de savoir à qui appartenait le point sur la carte.

L'important dans ce type de jeu était de savoir où est l'adversaire et à qui l'on va avoir  affaire pour le prendre par surprise (ou pour tout simplement l'évité).

Bastien prit la direction du domaine. Esmé et Alice prirent d'abord la même direction avant de se séparer devant le jardin des Lys. Alice utilisa un sort d'invisibilité et disparut. Esmé jeta un coup d'œil sur sa carte et vit le point lumineux désignant son amie prendre la direction du domaine. Exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle-même prit la direction des ruines de l'ancien temple d'Apollon un peu plus au sud..

Dés le premier jour, presque la moitié des points lumineux de la carte virèrent au blanc. L'élimination de ces concurrents étaient majoritairement dû à Mahée Macfelson, la championne en duel sorcier de la Roseraie, la grande favorite du jeu. Mais un certain nombre avait aussi été éliminé par Anne De Larêverie, une fille de la Chapelle. Et puis d'autre encore par Esmé ou Bastien qui utilisaient leur carte pour prendre leurs camarades par surprise… D'autre élèves participèrent à ce record d'élimination mais ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire, mais l'on peut constater que personne ne fut éliminé par Alice.

Pour l'annecdote, la première éliminée avait été Liem Aminessa, qui avait pêché par excès de confiance et n'avait pas surveillé ses arrières.

Le jeu ne s'arrêtant ni pour les repas, ni pour la nuit, les élèves durent faire avec les moyens du bord. Mais, en général, ils avaient été parfaitement prévoyants et avaient tout prévus.

Dans le courant de la nuit un violent orage éclata, transformant en l'espace de quelques heures certaines parties de l'île en vrai bourbier. Instinctivement les élèves se regroupèrent sur les parties praticables. 

A midi il ne restait que six concurrents en lice : Alice, Esmé, Bastien, Mahée, Anne et Clément Pentecôte un élève de la Chapelle.

Après plusieurs heures de traque, Esmé parvint à éliminer De Larêverie. 

A 15h12 il ne restait donc plus que cinq participants. Esmé jugea qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en exécution.

Elle vérifia où se trouvait Bastien et Alice… Comme c'est étrange, il était tout les deux dans le domaine. La jeune fille les y rejoignit en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser Mahée ou Clément en chemin.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à localiser précisément Bastien. Par contre Alice fut très difficile à trouver car depuis la veille elle n'avait pas retiré son sort d'invisibilité (sa stratégie étant que si personne ne la trouvait, personne ne pourrait l'éliminer !)

Quand elle fut sûr que Clément et Mahée étaient loin et qu'elle jugea que Bastien et Alice étaient suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre, elle entama la première étape de son plan. Elle lança alors deux sortilèges, tous les deux agirent sur la carte qu'elle avait confectionné et donné à Alice. 

Il n'y avait pas qu'Alice qui savait ensorcelé les objets ! 

Sur la feuille de la jeune fille il se passa deux choses : les point lumineux de Clément et Mahée virèrent au blanc et le signal désignant Bastien disparut. Ces deux sortilèges ne feraient effet tout au plus que cinq minutes, elle devait donc ce presser d'agir.

Pour la deuxième partie du plan soit possible il fallait qu'Esmé provoque un face à face avec son amie tout en amenant Bastien à tout voir. Pour ce faire, la jeune fille utilisa une méthode que même un moldu peu utiliser : l'injonction verbale. Cela  fonctionna à merveille car il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Alice pour apparaître devant son amie.

Le plus dure restait à faire car il fallait encore convaincre celle-ci et ce n'était pas gagné.

 « La Source ? Tu veux voir de quoi est capable la gardienne de la Source ? » S'exclama Alice, horrifiée par la demande. 

Pourtant Esmé tint bon et argumenta tant qu'elle put en faveur d'une démonstration. Alice jeta un coup d'œil sur sa carte, celle qu'avait trafiqué Esmé, et sembla conclure que comme elles étaient les dernières et qu'elles étaient seules, elle pouvait bien faire voir ça à son amie.

Esmé, en même temps avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa propre carte, Bastien était tout près. Elle vit alors Alice faire un petit geste de la main et les deux points dorés qui représentaient les deux jeunes filles disparurent. Esmé savait que son amie venait de couper le signal pour être sûr qu'aucun des juges ne puisse les observer. Quand on voyait Alice faire, ça avait l'air si facile…

Finalement Alice céda à la requête de son amie.

La Gardienne de la Source s'écarta un peu et tendit son poing droit devant elle. Doucement, elle ouvrit les doigts. Dans la paume de la jeune fille il y avait un minuscule point  très lumineux. Peu à peu ce point grossit et devint une sphère. Elle  atteignit la taille d'une noisette, puis la taille d'une noix, elle continua de grossir. Tout à coup Esmé remarqua que la sphère était agité de pulsation comme un cœur.

Plus Esmé regardait la chose… plus la chose grossissait… plus elle sentait l'incroyable force magique qu'y s'en dégageait. Elle en eut des frissons. Quand la sphère fut plus grosse qu'une noix ses cheveux s'électrisèrent et elle sentit la chaire de poule lui parcourir tout le corps… Quand l'objet atteint la taille d'un œuf la puissance qui s'en dégageait était si intense que la jeune fille en était oppressée, que l'air était plus dense… 

Comprenant ce que faisait son amie, Esmé fut prise d'une terreur indicible. Oui elle lui montrait de quoi était capable le Gardien de la Source… elle lui montrait le contrôle qu'elle avait sur la Source en matérialisant celle-ci…  

Il y eut alors un bruit…

Alice referma aussitôt la main et la sphère disparut. La jeune fille se tourna. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait Bastien qui la fixait. Il avait l'air terrifié. Il essaya de reculer mais se prit les pied dans une racine d'arbre et tomba. 

Alice le vit tombé. Mais que faisait-il l ? Elle ne prit pourtant même pas le temps d'y réfléchir et avec un geste habile dû à de longs entraînements, elle tendit la main paume ouverte vers le jeune homme,  la referma et ramena le poing vers elle. 

Le jeune homme eut l'air un peu absent mais se reprit bien vite. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est avec un naturel légèrement inquiétant qu'Alice lui expliqua qu'il avait trébuché et s'était cogné la tête en tombant.

Esmé regarda la scène totalement ahurie. L'espace d'un instant elle avait entre aperçut la Source et avait vu comment la Gardienne en protégeait le secret.

Alice rétablit le signal de surveillance du grand jeu et chercha l'explication de la soudain apparition de Bastien en jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte. Les sorts d'Esmé ne faisant plus effet. Elle conclut simplement qu'elle avait mal dû regarder. Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance car ils étaient éliminés.

 Esmé s'aperçus seulement à ce moment là que son brassard, comme celui d'Alice et de Bastien, avait viré au blanc, ils avaient sentit l'énergie de la Source et l'avaient prise pour un sort éliminatoire…

Le petit groupe prit donc le chemin de l'école comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Esmé était furieuse contre elle-même, son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné mais elle n'avait pas tenu compte du fait qu'Alice pouvait vous retirer un souvenir aussi facilement… Le résultat était un échec car même si la réaction de terreur de Bastien l'avait un peu touché, elle n'en montrait absolument rien… Il fallait absolument qu'Esmé trouve autre chose…. Et vite ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte Alice de son aveuglement envers ce type…elle n'avait que quelques jours devant elle…

Pendant ce temps le jeu continuait avec les deux derniers participants en lice : Mahée et Clément. Juste avant la nuit, les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent. 

Cette année là, le Grand jeu ne dura que 35heures et 52 min, un record, et il fut gagné par Mahée Macfelson. 

***

Esméralda passa la majeur partie de la fin de l'après midi à réfléchire à comment elle pourrait bien faire comprendre à Alice qu'elle ne devait accorder aucune confiance à Bastien. 

Totalement à court d'imagination, elle décida, après le dîner, d'aller assister aux présentations nocturnes des chefs d'œuvre des sixièmes années. De toute façon elle n'avait que ça à faire car, une fois encore, Alice et Bastien avaient disparu. 

Sur le chemin pour se rendre sur le lieu de la présentation, elle croisa Mélissa Laguentrie et Joachim Bratreaucourre (tout les deux en sixième année à la Chapelle) en pleine querelle d'amoureux. Esmé, dont l'extrême curiosité (certain diront l'indiscrétion) était de notoriété publique,  ralentit le pas pour connaître la cause de cette altercation. De toute évidence, Mélissa reprochait à Joachim d'avoir flirté avec Mlle Peutidoie (5ème année à la Chapelle), ce qui constituait un cas grave d'infidélité à ses yeux. 

Esmé rigolait doucement pour elle-même… Si seulement il n'y avait eu que Danaé Peutidoie… La liste des infidélités de Sir Bratreaucourre était d'une longueur affligeante… Comment Mélissa avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle jusqu'à maintenant ?

La querelle s'acheva par un pathétique « je veux plus jamais te voir » dit par la voix pleine de sanglot de la pauvre Mlle Laguentrie. La jeune fille s'éloigna de son désormais ex-petit ami d'un manière qui se voulait digne. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner avant de réagir et de lui courir après en réitérant ses excuses…

Esmé continua à observer  le couple de loin, même si à présent elle n'entendait plus ce qu'ils disaient elle avait comme l'impression que Joachim pourrait bien dire tout ce qu'il voudrait Mélissa ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. L'infidélité est une chose qui se pardonne difficilement. 

Esmé trouvait cette querelle un peu pitoyable mais elle avait eut le mérite de lui donner une idée… Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre mais c'était ça la solution…

Esmé assista d'un œil vide aux chefs d'œuvre de quatre malheureux 6ème année, dont un mit le feu à la tente recouvrant le stand le plus proche. Elle réfléchissait. 

Quand le dernier élève fut passé et que l'on eut réussi à éteindre le début d'incendie. Esmé suivit machinalement les élèves qui regagnaient leurs loges respectives. Comme elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa trajectoire exacte elle heurta de plein fouet une autre élève. 

Il s'agissait de Mlle Fleur Delacours. 

Les deux jeunes filles évitèrent de justesse de se lancer des injures à la figure car à quelques mètres d'elles de tenait Mme Maxime. Elles se firent mutuellement des excuses d'une froide politesse en s'échangeant des regards lourds de sous-entendus et s'éloignèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre. 

Esmé observa du coin de l'œil la demi-vélane rejoindre un groupe d'élève de sa propre loge. Décidément elle n'aimait pas cette fille, surtout que celle-ci avait encore embellit durant l'année et que même les derniers années tombaient parfois sous son charme. C'était de la concurrence déloyale ! 

Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait faire, Esmé savait quelle fille elle allait mêler à cette histoire.

***

Esméralda avait eu du mal à trouver le protocole d'envoûtement approprié, et avait eu encore plus de mal à obtenir les ingrédients nécessaires à sa confection car elle était très limité par le temps. Mais tout était près le 14 en fin d'après midi. Restait à attendre le bon moment pour le mettre en œuvre. 

Ce moment ce présenta vers 21h30 alors que le bal commençait juste. Esmé vit Fleur s'éclipser pour aller prendre l'air. 

Esmé, qui savait tout sur tous le monde ou presque, savait que la jeune fille allait s'isoler pour un petit moment loin de la cohue et du groupe de garçon qui la harcelait quasiment en permanence. Esmé savait aussi qu'elle avait tous juste un quart  d'heure pour réaliser son plan.

Tout d'abord, il fallait séparer Alice et Bastien. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Esmé réussit à envoyer le jeune homme chercher des rafraîchissements. Comme il y avait du monde il en aurait pour un petit moment. Ensuite Alice, sans le savoir, lui facilita la tâche en se s'éclipsant momentanément pour aller se « repoudrer le nez» comme disent les dames élégantes.

Esmé attendit que Bastien revienne. Celui-ci l'interrogea sur où était passé Alice. Avec un mensonge éhonté, Esmé l'envoya faire un tour dans le jardin où elle était sûr qu'il tomberait sur Fleur. Ne restait plus qu'à finaliser l'envoûtement et envoyer Alice constater le résultat… C'était presque trop facile.

Alice revint quelques minutes après que la silhouette de son Bastien chéri ait  disparu dans le jardin. Alice s'inquiéta de l'absence de celui-ci. Tout naturellement, Esmé envoya son amie le rejoindre dans le jardin. A présent toutes les pièces étaient en jeu. La jeune fille croisa les doigts et dit une petite prière pour le bon déroulement de son plan.

Esmé regarda Alice s'éloigner. Elle la suivit discrètement.

Dehors la nuit était sombre, à peine éclairée par un pâle croissant de lune. Un vent frais agitait la verdure. Au loin, on entendait le ressac de la mer sur les rochers. 

Alice suivit l'indication que lui avait fourni Esmé et se rendit dans le jardin. Elle marcha un peu, après la chaleur du chapiteau où avait lieu le bal, la fraîcheur de la nuit lui faisait du bien. Elle scruta la pénombre à la recherche de son cher et tendre. 

Elle trouva Bastien…

Elle trouva Fleur…

Elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser.

Son premier geste fut de colère et de rage. D'un geste violent de la main elle détruisit cette vision ignoble. Le sort qu'elle utilisa envoya Fleur percuter un arbre et brisa l'envoûtement qu'avait lancé Esmé. 

Bastien aurait aimé lui expliquer mais lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Et puis Alice n'avait pas l'air en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et bleus. Bastien y  vit la profonde blessure qu'il venait de lui faire.

Alice tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le nuit. Elle n'avait émis aucune protestation, aucune remontrance, elle n'avait pas fait de scène, elle ne s'était pas mise en colère…Elle avait tourné les talons et s'était éloignée dans le nuit, c'est tout. 

Ce silence était plus éloquent que tous les discours du monde. Il n'existait aucun mot plus fort, aucun argument pour le faire ployer, rien à y répondre… Accepter, c'était le seul choix qu'il vous laissait.

Mais Bastien ne voulait pas accepter. Il voulut rattraper Alice. Il reçut un choc violent dans l'épaule qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il se releva mais un autre coup le mit à terre de nouveau. Il appela Alice… la supplia…en vain.

La silhouette de la jeune fille fut engloutie par la nuit.

Dans le vide Bastien cria une dernière fois le prénom d'Alice. Sa voix chargée de désespoir se brisa en des larmes silencieuses.

***

Esmé avait suivi toute la scène de loin. Et même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle fut effrayée par le vole-plané que fit Fleur. Mais le silence qui suivit était bien plus effrayant. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-elle pas en colère comme le ferait n'importe quelle fille de 18 ans ?

Alice n'était pas n'importe quelle fille de 18 ans… 

L'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait lui apparut et Esmé se rendit compte qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin… 

_Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? _

Elle fut pris d'un violent dégoût envers elle-même. Elle s'était laissée aveugler par sa haine contre Bastien et en voulant s'en prendre à lui elle avait cruellement blessé Alice. 

_Mon dieu ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Comment avait-elle put oublier à ce point la promesse de toujours protéger la pauvre petite Alice qu'elle avait fait quelques années plus tôt ? Aujourd'hui elle avait fait le contraire de tout ça. Quelle amie était-elle donc pour faire des choses pareilles. Comment pourrait-elle se regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

_Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Perdue dans sa propre horreur d'elle même, elle vit la silhouette de son amie disparaître dans la nuit. Tout à coup, une peur immense l'envahit. Qu'allait faire Alice à présent ? Cette angoisse terrible lui coupa la respiration.

_Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ?_

Esmé partit à la poursuite d'Alice le cœur prêt à exploser sous l'effet de  cette folle angoisse. Sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être  voilà tout son espoir. 

_Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait….._

***

Esmé erra un long moment dans les jardin sans trouver aucune trace d'Alice. 

Où était-elle ? 

La jeune fille commençait à se décourager … Si Alice avait utilisé un sort d'invisibilité elle n'avait aucune chance de la trouver…

« Les étoiles sont tristes ce soir… »

La voix atone et triste d'Alice fit sursauter Esmé. Elle était là, juste à côté d'elle, recroquevillée au pied d'une vieille statut de Diane.

 « … le ciel est triste, la mer est triste, le jardin est triste… cette nuit est triste… »

Esmé ne saisissait pas le sens de ces paroles.

- Ecoute moi Alice, il faut que je te dise…

- … mon cœur est triste… Oui cette nuit est bien triste…

- S'il te plait écoute moi…

- Ma fidèle Esmé, qu'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant… Murmura Alice qui s'était redressé et se relevait doucement. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Submergé par une vague de chagrin l'image d'Alice vacilla. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et disparut.

Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse Esmé remarqua un geste imperceptible que fit Alice. Un éclair de lucidité assaillit Esmé. Ho non…  Tu ne m'aurais pas cacher ça … Dis moi que tu n'as pas garder un secret comme ça pour toi toute seule… Alice …

_Quelle gâchis et c'est entièrement ma faute… Mon Dieu ! qu'ai-je fait ?_

« **ALICE** **!!!** »


	23. retrouvailles

Chapitre 22

****

****

Bastien traversa la petite place aux pavés luisants de pluie. Par chance il avait cessé de pleuvoir un peu plus tôt. 

Place Militaire. Il était dans le bonne direction. En continuant tout droit il tomberait sur la rue de L'Institut, alors il devrait tourner à droite, passer le square de la lune, remonter la rue Alfred-De-Vigny sur environ cent mètres et là il devrait trouver la rue de la Petite-Paix. 

Il relut une nouvelle fois le message qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt.

_15, Rue De La Petite Paix,_

_Jeudi 3 décembre, 18h_

_Attendez au premier étage_

Bizarre… Non pas le message, depuis qu'il était Chevalier il en avait reçu un certain nombre des comme ça, mais l'adresse, elle indiquait une adresse moldu. Entièrement, résolument et définitivement moldu. D'ailleurs la quartier entier était moldu au point qu'il devrait être signaler dans les guides touristiques. Normalement, selon les accords interministériels de juillet 1959, les villes métropolitaines sont parsemés de points magiques permettant aux mages en voyage de se téléporter sans incommoder les moldus. Mais pour se rendre ici il n'y en avait pas et Bastien enrageait d'avoir dû traverser une assez belle partie de la ville en empruntant les moyens de transports urbain moldu. Et bien sûr, ce jour là, ceux-ci étaient en grève, c'était donc à pied qu'il avait dû faire le trajet.

Bastien jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa carte, donc c'était tout droit.

Il y avait du monde dans la rue, de toute évidence il devait y avoir un collège ou un lycée pas très loin. Il devait s'agir d'une école privée car cette population juvénile était étrangement vêtus d'un  uniforme parfaitement hideux. Mais bon, qui était-il pour les critiquer, lui qui avait fait toute sa scolarité en robe de sorcier bleu ciel.

Il continua son chemin et finit par trouver l'endroit d'où semblait se sauver les élèves. A voir l'établissement Bastien les comprenait tout à fait. Les bâtiments n'étaient pas sinistre, ils étaient bien pire que ça, aucun mot ne pouvait les décrire. 

Bastien était bien soulagé de ne pas avoir dû être élève là-dedans… Mais rien ne pouvait concurrencer l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons. 

A croiser cette foule adolescente, Bastien se rappela ses années sur l'Ile. Plus de deux longue années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait obtenu son BAM… Deux ans depuis… depuis… Le souvenir de la nuit du bal de fin d'année était toujours aussi douloureuse. Il avait essayé de parler à Alice mais elle était demeuré introuvable et quand, une fois rentrer dans sa famille, il avait voulu lui envoyer un hibou, Otus, son hibou petit duc, était revenu épuisé au bout d'un mois totalement épuisé sans avoir trouvé la destinataire de la lettre. Bastien ne comprenait pas comment un hibou pouvait ne pas trouver son destinataire mais c'était comme ça. 

En désespoir de cause, il avait tenté d'obtenir des nouvelles par Esmé. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille le détestait, il n'était pas suffisamment bête pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Elle lui avait répondu plusieurs mois plus tard qu'Alice allait très bien _à présent_. C'était tout ce qu'avait écrit la jeune fille. Bastien avait bien essayé d'en savoir  plus, mais ses hiboux étaient restés lettres mortes.

Le jeune homme continua sa route. Il dépassa le square de la Lune.

Deux ans, comme cela semblait long et court à la fois… Il avait appris que Liem s'était mariée, que Mahée était partie vivre au Québec, qu'un certain Harry avait fait sa rentré à Hogwarts, que Petsèque avait été démis de ses fonctions pour s'en être pris une fois de trop à une élève. Et puis il avait appris qu'Esmé travaillait à « Magie hebdo », qu'elle était fiancé avec un certain Alan Percevault… mais d'Alice absolument aucune trace, comme si son existence avait été rayée de la carte..

Le jeune homme remonta la Rue Alfred-de-Vigny à pas lent.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait de ces deux années ? Oublier… du moins il avait essayé. Mais ces choses là ne s'oublient pas… elles s'estompent mais elles restent. Il s'était alors jeté à corps perdu dans son travail et au bout d'exactement 2 ans 6 jours et quelques heures il était devenu Chevalier d'Eole. Depuis les missions s'étaient succédées. Aujourd'hui il devait commencer sa 5ème mission… La cinquième en à peine quatre mois…

Sur sa gauche, Bastien trouva la fameuse Rue de la Petite Paix. Il s'agissait d'une rue piétonne pavé de petit carreaux ocre. Le jeune homme observa les façades des bâtiments qui longeaient cette rue… Ha le charme désuet des vieilles rues… le bâtiment le plus  récent devait avoir au moins 150 ans. Mais ici tout semblait propre et en bon état. Il s'avança à la recherche du numéro 15. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Au numéro 15 de la rue de la Petite Paix se trouvait une librairie. La devanture semblait dater du siècle précédent avec ses pièces de bois patinés et sculptés à la manière de l'Art Nouveau. De part et d'autre de la porte de coquette vitrine immaculé exposait divers livres, celle de gauche présentait des livres anciens et celle de droite présentait les toutes dernières publications. Sur la vitre de la porte d'entrée était inscrit :

_Librairie D'Alembert_

_Livres récents et anciens_

_Neufs et occasions_

_Livres rares_

_Expertise._

_Ouvert de 10h à 12h et de 13h à 19h_

_Fermé le Lundi _

Des rideaux de mousseline blanche empêchaient de voir l'intérieur de la boutique.

Bastien poussa la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un tintamarre de clochette, celle-ci étaient accrochées dans le coin supérieur gauche du chambranle. 

L'intérieur était beaucoup plus grand que ne l'avait laisser présager l'extérieur, le plafond très haut était en partie cacher par une mezzanine à laquelle on accédait par un escalier sur la droite. Un petit écriteau indiquait « livres anciens, rares et expertise au premier étage. » les murs étaient recouverts jusqu'à une hauteur vertigineuse par des rangées et des rangées de livres. Un peu plus loin deux personnes feuilletaient des ouvrages l'une  un livre sur les voyages, l'autre sur les chats.

Une femme assise derrière une caisse enregistreuse tout ce qu'il avait de plus moderne le salua poliment avec un sourire accueillant. Tout aussi poliment, Bastien lui rendit son bonjour. 

Le jeune homme se dirigea avec un air tout à fait décontracté vers la mezzanine. Sous ses pieds les marches grincèrent un peu. 

En haut, les murs étaient tapissés de livres en tous genre, certaines avaient l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs, d'autres sentaient le neuf. L'étage était quadrillé par des étagères qui arrivaient au niveau des épaules du jeune homme et par des présentoirs. Au fond, des vitrines protégeaient les livres rares et juste à côté de celle-ci il y avait un comptoir où deux personnes discutaient. L'une d'elle était un garçons plutôt grand d'une quinzaine d'année, l'autre par ses intonations de voix devait être une femme mais Bastien ne pouvait pas la voir d'où il était. 

Il n'était pas encore 18h, Bastien tua les quelques minutes qu'il avait à attendre en feuilletant des ouvrages pris au hasard dans les rayonnages… Jardinage… botanique… cuisine… broderie… Rien d'intéressant. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à un ouvrage philatélique sur les Boules du Moulin et les pigeongrammes pendant le siége de Paris au siècle précédent mais, en fait, le jeune homme tourna son attention vers les deux personnes qui s'entretenaient au comptoir du fond.

_« … savoir d'où il provient mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires… Néanmoins, Mr Stragchtéroski, je vous …_ »

Le son de la voix de la jeune femme qui parlait fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Bastien. Cette voix il l'aurait reconnut entre mille… 2 ans, 5 mois, 2 semaine et 6 jours sans nouvelles et voilà qu'il tombait sur elle par hasard…. Hasard ? Impossible…Le hasard ça n'existe pas, il y a des coïncidences mais pas de hasard..

Bastien fixait le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains sans le voir, Il n'osait plus bouger… il n'osait pas lever les yeux… Et si ce n'était pas elle mais juste quelqu'un qui avait le même genre de voix ?

L'escalier grinça sous les pas de quelqu'un qui le descendait. Peu de temps après le tintement de la porte résonna. Bastien n'avait toujours pas bouger…

« Histoire de la poste durant le siège de Paris? » Seriez-vous philatéliste Chevalier ?

Bastien sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme se rapprocher… Etrange, lui, un chevalier d'Eole, ne rien entendre…

Il referma le livre et le rangea sur la première étagère venue. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à la silhouette élancée, au visage ovale, à la peau de porcelaine. Une jeune femme à qui  les yeux violine conférait une expression étrange. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux raides et de couleur blanche avec des reflets bleutés qui lui retombaient sur les épaules.

Alice !

Bastien fut comme pétrifié sur place. Comment ? Pourquoi ?…

- Sur l'autre étagère ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme. 

- … ?

- Le livre… 

- …?

- Le livre…il se met sur l'autre étagère !

- Ha  pardon… 

Bastien rectifia le rangement de l'ouvrage… Décidément il n'avait pas toute sa tête… Une chose et une seule était importante pour le moment… Et ce n'était pas l'emplacement de ce livre… 

Le jeune homme fut troublé par le ton qu'employait la jeune femme pour parler, elle ne montrait aucune émotion… ni surprise, ni tristesse, ni joie… rien

- Ainsi c'est toi le nouveau Chevalier… ça devait arriver un jour… Dit Alice d'un air pensif. 

- Comment …

- Comment je sais ? … Pardon, j'oublie toujours qu'on ne vous dit rien avant de vous envoyer ici. Je vais pas te faire l'affront de me présenter… J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer, cher Chevalier d'Eole, que l'Ordre vient de vous confier la mission de me surveiller, moi, et de protéger les intérêts du ministère me concernant. Cette mission n'est pas limité dans le temps mais sachez que vos prédécesseurs n'ont tenu que trois mois en moyenne.

Bastien était un peu incrédule, qu'avait donc pu faire Alice pour être surveillée et contrôlée de la sorte par l'Ordre et le ministère ? La jeune femme comprit très bien cette interrogation même si elle n'avait pas été formulé.

« Même si depuis que tu es devenu Chevalier, tu as appris un certain nombre de secrets, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignore. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ni à moi de te parler de ça. Martha t'expliquera plus tard ce que tu dois savoir à propos de pourquoi tu est là. Et puis ce qu'on ne te dira pas tu le découvriras par toi-même … Après tout tu vas vivre ici pendant toute la durée de ta mission… »

Un silence pesant s'installa. C'est Bastien qui ce décida à le rompre le premier.

- Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça sans me laisser un chance de t'expliquer. Pourquoi ? 

La jeune femme détourna le regard

- Ne remue pas ces souvenirs là, le passé est le passé… Nous allons devoir cohabiter sous le même toit pendant un certain temps, je n'ai pas le choix et toi non plus… remuer les cendre du passé ne nous conduira qu'a nous faire du mal. En tant que Chevalier on t'as appris à faire abstraction de tes sentiments… soit professionnel… Et puis maintenant j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie… il s'appelle Alexandre…

Alice eut un petit sourire  gêné … un peu triste aussi, avec l'air de dire « c'est la vie… »

Bastien resta assommé par cet afflux de nouvelles. Il était sous le choc. Retrouver Alice comme ça, sans avoir eut le temps de se préparer psychologiquement, était déjà difficile mais apprendre qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre c'était trop pour lui. Il sentit un immense sentiment de malaise l'envahir. Il avait la vague impression d'être trahit… Oui trahit c'est bien ça … Trahit… Depuis cette nuit de juin deux ans plus tôt, il avait toujours pensé… Cru… espéré qu'elle vivait les mêmes tourments que lui… Ses illusions volaient en éclat. Elle l'avait oublié.  Elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie et il s'appelait Alexandre. 

Alice l'observait, inquiète de sa réaction.

Un bruit de pas rapide fit chanter les lattes du plancher de la mezzanine. De petits pas légers et rapides se rapprochèrent à une vitesse folle. Au coin d'un rayonnage apparut la mine réjouit d'un petit garçon, très jeune, du genre qui ne sais pas encore vraiment à quoi ça sert un livre. Le petit bonhomme s'immobilisa et observa les deux grandes personnes qui se faisait face. Il eut un petit cri de chouette et se précipita dans leur direction. Le gamin trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Il se redressa en sanglotant et s'assit pour pleurer tout à son aise.

Bastien observa l'enfant qui venait de faire une heureuse diversion sans trop savoir comment réagir. Fallait-il aller l'aider ? Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, elle aussi regardait l'enfant mais avec une mine plus sévère.

Le gamin jetait des coups d'œil aux les adultes à travers ses larmes. Voyant que personne en bougeait pour venir l'aider, il stoppa net ses pleures et se releva. Le petit garçon une fois remit sur pied reprit sa course vers les adultes, c'était à croire qu'il ne connaissait pas le sens du verbe « marcher ». 

Rendu à moins de deux mètres des adultes, l'enfant cria un « Maman » tonitruant et alla s'accrocher à la jambe droite de la jeune femme. Alice se pencha, souleva le petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

Maman ? Bastien regardait la scène comme pétrifié sur place. Ce gamin avait appelé Alice « maman » ? Le jeune homme sentait une indicible douleur naître en lui. Non, seulement Alice avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre mais en plus elle avait eu un enfant… en plus celui-ci n'était déjà plus un bébé… Alice avait été rapide à l'oublier… Bastien sentit son âme se rompre… Que d'illusions il avait eu. 

Bastien fixait le gamin. Celui-ci avait des traits poupins avec des joues bien rondes, des yeux couleurs de saphir et des cheveux raides couleur veille or. 

L'enfant, de son côté, lançait des regards interrogateur en direction du jeune homme, tout en s'agrippant aussi fort qu'il pouvait au cou de sa mère. 

« Bon, ben, les présentations vont être faites un peu plus tôt que prévus. » Dit  la jeune femme dont le timbre de la voix était incertain. « Voilà je te présente Alexandre, l'homme de ma vie. »

Elle jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Bastien. 

Bastien ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire… mais il y avait-il quelque chose à dire ou à faire ? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : si c'était lui _Alexandre_ alors Alice n'avait pas d'homme à proprement parler dans sa vie. Mais alors, si elle en était la mère, qui en était le père ? Un doute affreux lui traversa l'esprit… Non c'était pas possible… Alice ne pouvait pas lui avoir cacher ça… 

« Quel… quel âge a-t-il ? » Demanda Bastien prudemment

Alice se tourna vers Alexandre

- tu as quel âge, Alex ?

- J'ai deux ans ! Cria le gamin trop heureux que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Pour illustrer ce qu'il disait, l'enfant montrait ses deux mains avec tous les doigts écartés, c'était là se conception du deux.

Bastien fit rapidement le calcule, deux ans plus neuf mois… ça remontait au moins au mois de Mars lors de leur dernière année à Beauxbâtons… il n'y avait donc aucun doute, ce petit garçon était son fils. Le jeune homme sentait le monde s'effondrer sous lui. Mon Dieu pourquoi Alice ne lui avait rien dit… comment avait-elle osé garder ça pour elle seule… comment avait-elle pu le priver de ça ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question à Alice. La femme qui l'avait accueilli à l'entrée de la boutique était venue les rejoindre. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice. La jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une porte au fond de l'étage. Emportant avec elle son précieux fardeau.

« Soyez le bienvenu Chevalier ! Je me présente : Maître Chevalier D'Alembert. Pendant toute la durée de votre mission vous serez sous mes ordres. Suivez moi ! Je vais vous expliquer en quoi va consister votre rôle. »

La femme se dirigea vers la porte qu'avait emprunté Alice quelques instants plus tôt.

Bastien mit un peu de temps à réagir, il était encore sous le choc. Trop… beaucoup trop de choses en trop peu de temps… 

Comment Alice avait-elle pu lui cacher qu'elle avait eu un enfant de lui ?

… **_Comment_** ?

***

Bastien s'effondra sur son lit et faillit s'y briser une vertèbre. La nuit entrait à flot par la misérable lucarne qui faisait office de fenêtre à la soupente délabrée qui tiendrait lieu de chambre au jeune homme pendant toute la durée de sa mission. Il logeait au dernier étage du numéro 17 de la rue. Le numéro 15 et 17 était en fait un seul et unique bâtiment, le 15 étant la librairie et le 17 l'habitation. Sur la table un réveil indiquait 6h du matin. Les douze dernières heures avaient été longues… Douze… seulement douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée au 15 rue de la Petite-Paix.

Bastien ferma les yeux.

Dans sa tête, il vit défiler tous les événements de la veille en une triste farandole. Et dire qu'il était devenu Chevalier pour oublier… Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ironique. Oublier… comment le pourrait-il maintenant ? Les pensées qui l'avaient tourmenté pendant toute la durée de sa garde nocturne revinrent, douloureuses… implacables… Ces idées malmenaient  son esprit endolori. Si seulement il pouvait dormire …

 Le sommeil le fuyait et le laissait seul avec lui-même.

« N'oubliez pas qu'ici vous êtes un étranger dont la présence n'est que tolérée. Pendant votre service actif soyez discret et professionnel, pendant le service passif n'existez plus du tout ! »

Cette phrase tourna dans la tête du jeune homme une nouvelle fois et s'envola. Un étranger… Bastien sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Un étranger pour Alice… un étranger pour Alexandre… pour son fils… Cette idée le rendait fou. 

Pendant un long moment de sa garde nocturne il avait regardé son enfant dormir avec l'immense sentiment qu'on lui avait volé la chose la plus importante de sa vie. L'enfant avait dormi d'un sommeil d'ange peuplé de rêves aux couleurs pastelles. 

Un étranger… oui c'était bien tout ce qu'il était par rapport à son fils.

Bastien sentit son esprit s'embrumé et il plongea dans un sommeil agité.

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée au 15 rue de la Petite Paix … depuis son arrivée en enfer. 

Protocole 86b. Ainsi était intitulée sa mission… 86b, le mise au secret absolue. La surveillance 24 heures sur 24 par deux chevaliers qui se relayait  en période de services actifs et de services passifs. Une mission durant laquelle les Chevaliers étaient aussi prisonnier que la personne qu'ils surveillaient, n'ayant pas le droit de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Mais qu'avait donc fait Alice pour tomber sous le coup d'une telle mesure de surveillance ? Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé savoir mais il savait qu'il n'était pas assez haut dans la hiérarchie pour le savoir.

De service actif de 22h à 6h et de 8h à12h, Bastien passait le plus professionnellement du monde la majeur partie de sa vie tout seul dans une maison où tout venait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Mais ces heures nocturne n'était pas les pires car même si les longues heures de solitude le tourmentaient ce n'était rien à côté des 4h quotidienne durant lesquelles il devait chaperonner Alice dans ses moindre faits et gestes… Quatre heures à faire semblant de ne pas être là… ne rien dire… ne rien faire… ne pas exister. Cette situation allait le rendre fou. 

Seul consolation, la situation avait l'air aussi pénible pour Alice.

***

Le mercredi soir, Bastien vit débarquer Esmé. Elle était soudainement apparut dans le hall d'entrée. Cette arrivée avait l'air totalement normale et ne surprit que le jeune homme.

La jeune femme n'avait pratiquement pas changer depuis l'école, bien qu'elle porta des vêtements moldus à la toute dernière mode et un bague de fiançailles dont elle était très fière. 

En arrivant, elle eut l'air profondément gênée de tomber sur Bastien. Et après quelques salutations de politesse un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Silence qui fut rompu par l'arrivée d'Alice qui emmena son amie au salon pour bavarder. Il ne comprenait pas comment Esmé pouvait ainsi aller et venir alors qu'Alice était au secret absolue… étrange.

A 22h, Bastien remarqua, au moment où il venait prendre son service actif, que les deux jeunes femmes avaient une discussion houleuse dans le salon. Par curiosité, autant que par nécessité professionnelle, il tendit l'oreille.

- Esmé je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défend ! Disait la voix d'Alice. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! A t'entendre on croirait que c'est de ta faute s'il s'est jeté dans les bras de cette …. La voix de la jeune femme tremblait de rage mais aussi d'autre chose.

- Ne crois-tu ne pas l'avoir punis suffisamment ? Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va tenir à vous regarder vivre toi et Alexandre sans rien dire ? As-tu pensé à Alex ? Est-ce que c'est juste de lui cacher l'existence de son père ?

- Esmé ne te mêle pas de ça !

- J'ai pas envie de me taire ! J'aurais dû te dire tout ça depuis longtemps ! Tu te fais souffrire toute seule par ta rancune.

- Esmé tais-toi !

- Ne pas me mêler de ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai aidé à remonter la pente il y a deux ans… c'est moi qui t'ai récupérer en morceaux ! J'ai pas envie de recommencer. Je veux pas te voir sombrer à nouveaux.

- Esmé va-t-en !

- Oui je m'en vais… réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit.

Bastien sentit l'aura magique de la jeune femme disparaître. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer à présent, il avait la certitude qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre cette conversation. Il se rappela ce qu'on lui avait dit lors de son arrivée « être professionnel », le jeune homme pénétra alors dans le salon.

Alice était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Sentant l'arrivée du Chevalier elle se redressa, se leva et sortit. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Mais quoi de plus normal, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Bastien depuis qu'elle lui avait présenté Alexandre.

Cette nuit là fut aussi triste et solitaire que les autres.

***

Les journées de décembre se succédèrent, tristes, monotones… Bastien avait découvert que la vie au 15 rue de la Petite-Paix s'organisait selon un rite immuable. 

Le matin Alice se levait à 7h, préparait le petit déjeuner pour elle, Alexandre et sa tante. Puis elle réveillait Alex, le préparait pour l'école où il allait rejoindre le classe de toute petite section de l'école moldu du coin à 8h30.  La jeune femme revenait ensuite à la librairie après avoir fait les courses. 

A 10h Martha ouvrait la librairie. Alice s'isolait alors pour étudier quelques ouvrages et grimoires obscures. 

A midi, elle allait chercher son fils à l'école et le faisait manger. Celui-ci allait ensuite faire la sieste dans une pièce attenante à la mezzanine de la librairie pendant que sa mère faisait la permanence au rayon livres anciens et expertises. Quand le petit garçon se réveillait, il allait joyeusement gambader entre les rayonnages ou s'installait pour jouer dans un coin sous l'œil vigilant d'Alice ou de Martha. 

Après la fermeture de la boutique, tous le monde allait dîner. 

A 20h Alexandre allait se coucher. Les deux femmes en faisaient autant quelques heures plus tard après avoir fait une peu de ménage ou pratiquer une quelconque activité de loisir.

Le jeudi matin, Alice se rendait à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons. Bastien avait été très surpris par ce voyage. Comme tous les anciens élèves, il savait que le jeudi matin la bibliothèque était ouverte au publique mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment demander comment on s'y rendait. En fait s'était simple : il y avait un portauloin qui reliait la bibliothèque à la gare de transport magique central (4 rue Albert-Viellejeu, Paris). Se rendre à la gare était épique ( il est très difficile de suivre quelqu'un en téléportation) mais bon.

Sinon le dimanche Alice emmenait Alex à la campagne, où chez Esmé… et tous le monde était obligé de suivre. Le lundi, journée de fermeture de la boutique, Martha et Alice profitait de leur après midi pour régler les tracasseries administratives.

Il n'y avait aucune place pour Bastien dans cette vie parfaitement rôdée. Le jeune homme avait parfois envie de tout envoyé promener, de partir… de s'enfuir… mais une seule chose le faisait rest : Alexandre ! 

Bastien essayait de profiter au maximum du peu de temps où on le laissait s'approcher de son enfant. La nuit il lui arrivait de passer des heures à le regarder dormir entre deux rondes dans la maison silencieuse. 

Alexandre était un petit garçon attachant qui semblait n'avoir peur de personne (sauf de Martha) Il était un peu turbulent et se transformait parfois en un vrai diablotin. Il était aussi très bavard et tenait de grand discours à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Son auditeur préféré était une jeune femme, fidèle cliente, qui venait plusieurs fois par semaine à la boutique acheter des livres. Dés que cette femme, qui se nommait Alana Chantelune, entrait dans la librairie, Alexandre se précipitait vers elle. La femme et l'enfant se lançaient alors dans une grande conversation sur mille et un sujets qui intéressent les petits garçons. Alana était une femme charmante qui aurait été sans doute très peinée si Alex décidait un jour de ne plus lui parler.

Bastien était jaloux de cette relation car cette inconnues était plus proche de son fils que lui. 

Pourtant un après midi, alors que le petit garçon avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère, Bastien avait eu la surprise de voir Alexandre s'approcher de lui et lui demander s'il était bien son papa. Le jeune homme fut très surpris par cette question. Qui l'avait dit à l'enfant ? Sûrement pas Alice, car avec elle la situation était de plus en plus tendue. Ce n'était pas non plus le genre de Martha… ne restait qu'Esmé. Mais pourquoi Esmé s'impliquait-elle autant pour recoller les morceaux entre lui et Alice alors que quand ils étaient à Beauxbâtons elle le détestait ?  Sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de mentir à l'enfant Bastien répondit par l'affirmative. 

« Pourquoi tu fait pleurer maman ? » 

Bastien resta abasourdie par cette question, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comme Alexandre insistait, le jeune homme donna la réponse que l'on donne aux enfants quand on veux pas leur répondre : « tu es trop petit pour comprendre ! ».

***

Noël passa, le Jour de l'An aussi. La nouvelle année commença sous la pluie. 

Martha et Alice commencèrent des travaux dans la librairie pour installer, dans une petite pièce jouxtant de le rez-de-chaussée, une section de livres sorciers. Cette installation était prévue de longue date et l'on fut bien heureux d'avoir un homme fort sous la main pour transporter les caisses de grimoires et autres ouvrage de magie.

Peu à peu Bastien trouvait sa place. De jour en jour il était plus proche d'Alex même si le gamin continuait de l'appeler par son prénom. Ses rapports avec Martha était un peu distant mais amicaux.

Par contre la situation avec Alice était tendue … extrêmement tendue. Elle s'emportait parfois sans raison, semblait en permanence sur le qui vive. A la fin janvier la tension était telle qu'elle se fâcha avec Esmé qui était venue un soir porter les cartons d'invitation pour son mariage avec Alan Percevault (le 6 juin à 11h à l'église de la Pressilière)

Pendant ses gardes nocturnes, Bastien avait tout son temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Il était inquiet. 

Ces longues heures seul avec lui-même devenait de plus en plus pesante. Il errait d'une pièce à l'autre, mais ses pas le ramenait toujours vers la chambre d'Alice. Comme il aurait voulut lui parler, crever l'abcès avant que ça ne les rende fou tous les deux. Mais elle refusait la communication. Il restait donc pendant un temps interminable devant cette porte. Comme il était de service actif il devait contrôler toutes les pièces de la maison, chambres comprises. Alors doucement il entrouvrait cette porte qu'il commençait à trop bien connaître. Dans la pénombre il distinguait la silhouette allongée sur le lit. Bastien savait détecter quand la jeune femme faisait semblant de dormir. En fait, elle dormait peu, les nuits semblaient difficiles pour elle aussi. 

Bastien ne supportait pas longtemps cette vision si proche et si inaccessible à la fois. Trop de souvenirs ressurgissaient au milieu de la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au temps, lointain maintenant, où il connaissait les détails de ce corps… la douceur de la peau d'ivoire… le goût de ses lèvres quand ensemble ils oubliaient tout le reste. Chaque fibre de son corps réagissait et devenait douloureuse. Une immense sensation de perte … de vide… remplissait son cœur. Alors doucement il refermait la porte et repartait errer dans la maison.

La situation trop tendue devint vite invivable. Ce fut Alexandre qui réagit le plus à cette tension permanente. L'école signala à Alice qu'Alex avait des troubles du comportement en classe et était devenu passablement agressif avec ses camarades. La jeune femme décida de le retirer momentanément de l'école pensant que ce comportement était dû à un excès de fatigue. Et puis a à peine plus deux ans, le petit garçon pouvait bien louper un peu l'école.

Ce retrait fut un désastre, Alexandre devint proprement insupportable, faisant bêtise sur bêtise. Tout le monde en prenait pour son grade. Même Mlle Chantelune eut à en pâtire. 

Cette colère permanente de l'enfant ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. C'était un cercle vicieux car plus la situation était tendue plus il était en colère, et plus il était en colère plus la situation était tendue… 

Ne pouvant plus supporter ça, le petit garçon tomba malade.

Alexandre semblait jouer tranquillement dans un coin, c'était la première fois depuis des semaines, quand Bastien le vit s'effondrer. L'enfant était tombé avec la raideur d'un mort. 

Le jeune homme se précipita aussitôt, il fut devancé par Alice. La jeune femme posa sa main sur le front brûlant de l'enfant. Dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas paniquer, elle donna toute une série d'ordre. De toute évidence l'enfant était intransportable par voie magique et faire venir un médecin serait très…trop long. Ne restait que la solution de l'hôpital moldu qui se situait à dix minutes de voiture de la librairie. 

La voiture était sans doute le pire moyen de transport que connaissait Bastien, mais comme la librairie était au beau milieu d'un quartier de moldu c'était le plus discret. 

Alice enfreignit un peu les limitations de vitesse pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Assis à côté d'elle, Bastien tenait précieusement son fils qui était toujours inconscient.

Ce jour là, le service des urgences était encombré. Il y avait eut une explosion dans le collège à côté de la librairie, de nombreux élèves avaient reçu des éclats de verre. Il fallut attendre.

Le temps passe très lentement quand on attend de la sorte et il sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand une infirmière vint les chercher dans le salle d'attente. Alice fit signe à Bastien de l'attendre là pendant qu'elle accompagnait Alexandre. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais préféra obéire.

Bastien attendit. Il vit la salle d'attente se vider au fur et à mesure que les collégiens étaient récupérés par leur famille. Il finit par se retrouver tout seul à fixé le mur blanc d'un regard vide. 

Il vit passer le SAMU qui amenait les blessés d'un accident de la route. Une mère inquiète vint chercher son fils qui s'était cassé le bras en cours de sport. Une infirmière passa les bras chargés de dossiers. Une autre passa visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.  

Et puis se fut la solitude. Pour tromper son malaise, Bastien se lança dans la lecture des affiches qui étaient accrochées au mur. Vaccination… Sida… Malnutrition… tabac…  C'était la première fois que le jeune homme entrait dans un hôpital moldu… il aurait atterri sur une autre planète, cela aurait eut le même effet.

Au bout d'une heure, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice. Bastien se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Comment va Alex ?

- Rien de grave…

Alice semblait prête à s'effondrer. Elle  s'agrippa à Bastien et posa la tête sur son épaule. 

- C'est ma faute. Sanglota-t-elle. C'est ma faute…

- C'est la mienne aussi. Dit Bastien dans un murmure. 

Il sentait le corps de la jeune femme tremblée. Elle avait les nerfs à vif… La tension nerveuse était trop forte, elle craquait… tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle pendant plus de deux ans devait sortir.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?…. Pourquoi Fleur ? Dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. 

Du poing elle frappait la poitrine de Bastien. Des coups sans force pour exprimer une colère qui se noyait dans le chagrin.

 Alice pleura un bon moment sans rien dire, les épaules secouées par des sanglots. Bastien l'avait entourée de ses bras comme pour la protéger. Il voulait la consoler mais se sentait démuni. Il n'avait pas de réponse à donner … Pourquoi ? Il avait eut l'impression d'être ensorceler, d'avoir agit contre sa volonté… mais ce n'était pas une excuse…

- Pardon Alice… Pardon.

***

Les jours qui suivirent furent lents. Alice dormit la plus grande partie du temps. Elle avait accumulé une fatigue nerveuse inouïe. Alexandre se remettait doucement. Dés que le petit garçon eut assez de force, il alla s'installer avec sa mère. Mère et enfant formaient ainsi un charmant couple de dormeur.

Les jours passèrent. Le mois de février était bien entamé quand Alice daigna bien vouloir se lever sous les exhortation d'Alex qui lui était parfaitement remis et était en pleine forme. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. Elle avait faim. 

Sur la table du salon elle trouva une boite. Elle ne payait pas de mine, un simple colis postal. Par curiosité elle l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un bocal en verre. Elle le reconnut tout de suite. Au bout de quatre ans le papillon ne bougeait plus et les couleurs s'étaient fortement délavées mais c'était bien lui… Alexandre qui avait suivit sa mère demanda ce que c'était. Un symbole répondit-elle. Le gamin ne comprit pas mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle, elle avait compris.

Depuis la scène de l'hôpital Alice semblait plus calme, sans doute car elle avait beaucoup dormit mais aussi car elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils d'Esmé. 

Il y eut d'ailleurs une grande re-conciliation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et pour fêter ça Esmé et son cher Alan furent invités à dîner.

Bastien fit connaissance du fameux fiancé d'Esmé. Chic type, journaliste aussi, pas très bavard, ancienne famille de moldu dont il était le seul exemplaire sorcier. Bien sous tout rapport. 

Des vœux de bonheur furent échangés et chacun rentra chez soi.

***

Avec le temps Bastien se posait de plus en plus de questions au sujet de sa présence au 15 rue de la Petite-Paix. Protocole 86b…. En fait Alice faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, allait où elle voulait, quand elle voulait…. Martha avait donné comme consigne de laisser faire et de suivre. Etrange, n'était-ce pas aux Chevaliers de contrôler les allées et venues de leur « protég » et non l'inverse ?

Voilà un des sujets qui occupait la réflexion de Bastien pendant ses longues nuits de garde.

Les nuits étaient toujours aussi longues. Il était condamné à errer dans la maison sans vraiment de but. Passant régulièrement devant la chambre d'Alexandre dont la récente maladie laissait encore planer des doutes au sujet de la santé. 

Et puis il passait et repassait devant la chambre d'Alice. Depuis la scène de l'hôpital la tension entre eux avait beaucoup diminuée mais restait un malaise… une gêne… ou plutôt un vide immense… le vide de ce qui avait été brisé quelques années plus tôt.

Les jours et les nuits s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne modifier cette situation. Alex reprit l'école bon grès mal grès car c'est une chose très importante l'école.

Le mois de mars commença… s'acheva. Avril montra le bout de son nez. Le printemps était magnifique. La librairie marchait bien. Bastien vivait la nuit, Alice le jour, ne se voyant que le matin. Martha les regardait faire en se demandant combien de temps ils allaient tenir comme ça.

La situation ne plaisait à personne. Bastien vivait un vrai calvaire. La perte de l'hostilité d'Alice à son égard rendait encore plus douloureuse cette cohabitation. Les matinées étaient des supplices de tantale. Il commençait à aimer la nuit et sa solitude. Il commençait même à éviter la chambre de la jeune femme… Entre deux rondes, il se réfugiait dans le salon, feuilletait un livre, rangeait les jouets de messire son fils, bricolait… 

C'est là qu'une nuit il tomba sur Alice. Elle s'était réveillé pour un motif quelconque et n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur la lune et les étoiles. 

Bastien se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls. D'habitude il y avait toujours Martha pas très loin, ou Alexandre, ou alors ils étaient dans des lieux publics… 

Un sentiment de gêne envahit l'atmosphère, comme si chacune voulait dire quelque chose sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas.

La situation allait durée une éternité mais Alice finit par se lever du fauteuil où elle s'était installée pour regagner sa chambre et essayer de dormir. Bastien n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir mais n'osa pas intervenir. La jeune femme disparut dans le couloir. Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent un peu sous ses pas  et puis ce fut le silence.

Bastien se leva à son tour il avait besoin de marcher. Il inspecta le magasin où il ne vit rien d'anormal. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée sans rien y trouver à redire. Il monta à son tour l'escalier. 

Dans le couloir de l'étage, le jeune homme distingua une ombre… Il s'agissait d'Alice. Elle était adossée au mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre, elle attendait. A la vu de Bastien elle se redressa un peu mais resta là, les yeux dans le vide. Bastien se rapprocha d'elle. Alice esquissa un mouvement de retraite vers sa chambre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attira à lui et, avec une lenteur presque calculée, il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baisé. 

Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre. A cet instant plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux-mêmes. Il tenait Alice contre lui… sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Chaque partie de lui-même réagit. Il était comme un assoiffé qui trouve enfin l'oasis. D'une main leste, il débarrassa la jeune femme du déshabillé bleu qu'elle portait.

[…]

Ils s'endormirent alors que l'aurore blanchissait l'horizon.

***

Cette nuit là marqua un passage décisif. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à reconstruire mais c'était là le début des jours sans souci… des jours tournés vers un avenir qui s'annonçait bien… le début des jours heureux. Des jours qui malheureusement seraient bien trop courts.


	24. l'attaque

Chapitre 23

(NdA : La deuxième partie de ce chapitre, les événements qui se déroulent sur le Chemin de Traverse, est un crossing-over avec la fanfic de Mahée : « Harry Potter et le Cercle maudit » et le personnage d'Isaanne est ©Mahée. Donc courrez lire sa ff   -_^ )

****

Bastien regarda d'un air désespéré les deux cartons de photographies qu'il venait de déposer sur le tapis du salon. Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de photos ? Il y avait là, au bas mot, 10 kg de cliché en tous genre, moldus et sorciers mélangés. Et dire qu'il avait promis de trier, classer et ranger tout ça. Il commençait à regretter cette promesse faite à la légère.

Tout d'abord faire de la place. Le jeune homme ramassa tous les jouets qui traînaient (ce n'était plus un salon mais un magasin de jouet), il poussa les meubles pour obtenir un large espace vide au milieu de la pièce.

Ceci fait, il s'assit sur le sol face aux deux grandes caisses. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée. 3h26. Il avait quelques heures de tranquillité pour faire ça. Il était pourtant réaliste même dans le calme de la nuit, il aurait sans doute juste le temps de remettre tout ça dans un ordre chronologique.

Il ouvrit le premier carton.

Zut, c'est vrai, les photos les plus anciennes se trouvaient tout au fond… Le jeune homme retourna la caisse et vida son contenu sur le sol. Maintenant, les vieilles se trouvaient dessus et les récentes dessous. Il attrapa une poignée de cliché. Mon dieu depuis quand personne n'avait mit le nez là-dedans, il y avait des photos super vieilles, certaines dataient de quand ils étaient à Beauxbâtons … Bastien fit une pile de ces photos là car il était bien en peine de dire dans quelles circonstances elles avaient été prises (sauf pour les photos de classe car il avait les mêmes chez lui … soigneusement rangées dans un album). Il feuilleta ainsi des photos d'Alice, d'Esmé, de l'école, de divers fêtes…

Dans les poignées de photos suivantes, de toute évidence, le temps était passé. Bastien contempla ces clichés. Ils dataient  des deux années entre leur sortit de Beauxbâtons et le jour de décembre où il était arrivé au 15 rue de la Petite-Paix. Il contempla un long moment ces images avec un pincement au cœur. Elles représentaient tout ces instants volés, tout ces événements ratés…. Alexandre tout bébé… Alexandre au milieu d'une montagne de peluche…  Son premier sourire… ses premiers pas… son premier anniversaire… son premier Noël… A la campagne en train de chercher des œufs de pâque…. des vacances à la mer… la rentrée à l'école… déguisé pour Halloween ou pour le carnaval… le deuxième anniversaire…

Ensuite vinrent les photos des débuts de cohabitation difficile… Noël, le jour de l'an… le mardi gras (avec une splendide photo de Martha, avec les cheveux oranges, déguisée pour le carnaval ), l'inauguration du rayon magie de la librairie, la chasse aux œufs de Pâque dans le jardin de chez Esmé… Les premiers clichés sur lesquels apparaissait Bastien étaient ceux de son propre anniversaire, le 16 mai.  A cette époque l'ambiance avait beaucoup changé, sa relation avec Alice était en pleine reconstruction.

Dans le paquet de photos suivantes, Bastien se replongea dans la folie du mariage d'Esmé. Magnifique mariage sorcier soit dit en passant, mais la famille du marié étant constituée uniquement de moldus, la cérémonie avait été émaillée de divers incidents farfelu (par exemple la grand-mère Percevault s'était retrouvée accrochée à un arbre après avoir voulu faire un peu de ménage avec un balai de course….)

Vinrent ensuite les clichés de divers événements… l'anniversaire d'Alice… les fêtes de la Saint-Jean… la fête de l'école d'Alexandre… une sortie à la base nautique… Le 14 juillet… et entre chaque raison valable de photographie, des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de la vie de tout les jours (Alexandre en pleine activité créatrice, Alice en train de lire, Martha regardant par la fenêtre, lui-même faisant la cuisine….) Dans cette famille on prenait des photos  presque tout les jours comme si on avait peur d'oublier, comme si chaque instant était le dernier…

Vers la fin de la pile de photographie, Bastien tomba sur celles prises dans le jardin familial de la famille Beaufils à côté de Bordeaux. Un cliché où il vit ses parents totalement gâteux avec Alexandre, leur petit fils, rappela à Bastien le jours où il leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient grands parents d'un petit garçon de 2 ans et demi. Ils avaient été profondément choqués de ne l'apprendre que si tard mais dés la première rencontre avec le gamin ils avaient totalement craqué. Par contre ils gardaient rancune à Alice de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt.

Bastien trouva tout un filon de cliché sur les vacances à Bordeaux… Alex avec ses cousins (Laïla, Sigfrid et Cloé), avec ses grands-parents (Arnold et Camille Beaufils), avec son oncle (Geoffrey Beaufils) et Anya la femme de celui-ci, avec sa mère, avec Martha, avec lui-même… des photos des matchs de quiddich intra familial sur le terrain sorcier de Trouvère ( lieu incartable à environ 10km de Bordeaux). Bastien pouffa de rire en tombant sur un cliché de lui-même agrippé par une main à son balai après une fausse manœuvre. Il y avait aussi de photographie de toute la  famille regroupée autour d'une table bien garnie.

C'est sur une photo de famille où tout le monde prenait la pose (du moins à l'origine car s'agissant d'un cliché sorcier, à l'instant où Bastien la regardait les personnages de l'image jouaient à se lancer une balle) que se termina la pile.

Bastien soupira. Il étira ses muscles endolorie. La pendule indiquait 5h02. Il était temps d'aller faire une ronde.

A 5h20, Le jeune homme vida le contenu du deuxième carton sur le tapis du salon. Les premières photographies qu'il retira du monticule étaient celles d'Alexandre faisant sa rentrée en petite section de maternelle… Maintenant le petit garçon allait à l'école en journée complète, mangeait à la cantine et ne revenait qu'à 16h30 le soir.  La maison semblait vide tout l'après midi sans lui.

Suivirent des clichés de l'anniversaire de Martha (26 septembre), puis ceux de l'anniversaire d'Esmé (4 octobre), suivit de ceux de  balades en forêt… de week-end à Bordeaux… de visite d'Esmé et d'Alan… d'Halloween… de l'anniversaire d'Alexandre (29 novembre) pour lequel ses grands-parents avaient fait le voyage depuis Bordeaux. Puis vint noël avec la décoration de la maison, de la boutique, du sapin, la rédaction de la lettre à Papa noël, le calendrier de l'Avent, le réveillon en famille avec le clan Beaufils au grand complet, l'ouverture des cadeaux….  

En toute logique venait ensuite le jour de l'an avec son réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre  durant lequel Esmé et Alan avaient annoncé que les cigognes feraient un petit tour par chez eux dans le courant du mois de mai.

La pile d'image souvenir continua sur des clichés de la fête des Rois (Martha avait faillit se casser une dent sur la fève) puis venait celle de la semaine où la ville s'était retrouvée immobilisée sous une épaisse couche de neige, suivit par celles de la célébration du nouvelle an chinois et de la chandeleur (dont une avec Alexandre faisant des crêpes).

Venait ensuite une seule et unique photo marquant la Saint-Valentin. … ce n'était pas la seul à avoir été prise mais toutes les autres avaient été mises dans des cadres ou envoyées à la famille pour annoncer leur fiançailles ( et oui Bastien s'était enfin décidé à demander la main d'Alice). 

Un épais paquet de cliché suivait pour illustré toutes les fêtes et invitations qui avaient été lancé pour célébrer cette heureuse nouvelle.

La pile continuait sur des images de Mardi-Gras et du carnaval (avec des photos adorable où Alex était déguisé en Pierrot lunaire) venait ensuite les vacances à la neige avec les cousins l'anniversaire de mariage des parents Beaufils  ( 35 ans de vie commune ça se fête !) la fête organisée pour le 1er avril où les voisins avaient porté plainte pour tapage nocturne les balades à la campagne avec Esmé qui ne voyait plus ses pieds et râlait contre l'in-adaptabilité du monde pour une femme enceinte. Un peu plus loin venait les images du dîner qui avait été donné pour l'annonce officiel que les cigognes passerait aussi au 15 rue de la Petite Paix courant octobre. Si tout le monde prit cela à la fête, Alexandre, lui, le prit mal il n'avait pas du tout envie d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur qui venait lui voler ses parents. Même maintenant, le petit garçon y était encore hostile. Alice et Bastien étaient totalement démunis.

Le mois de mai était représenté par une série de photos de Mlle Halléndra Pyvert-Percevault qui était née le 4 mai vers 2h du matin. Le bébé joufflu et pleurnicheur était la fierté de ses parents.

Les clichés suivants montraient l'anniversaire de Bastien, la fête de l'école d'Alex et les travaux pour installer la chambre des jumelles (et oui, ce n'était pas un mais deux enfants qu'attendait Alice, deux filles en plus.)

La pile qui avait semblé inépuisable s'acheva, à 6h 53, sur une photo d'Alice où elle était assise dans un fauteuil du salon, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, un main sur son ventre déjà très arrondi et les yeux dans le vague. Cette image était belle, la lumière était douce. Elle donnait aussi une inquiétante impression de nostalgie et de tristesse.  Mais Bastien commençait à avoir l'habitude de la voir comme ça, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passait des heures ainsi à réfléchir… Quelque part, c'était mieux que la période où elle méditait et qu'elle restait inerte pendant des heures… Mais bon, depuis qu'elle avait cessé ses recherches bibliographiques et ses méditations, elle réfléchissait. De toute évidence, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait en faire. 

Bastien aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais la dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce genre d'interrogation cela s'était soldée par une longue et fastidieuse explication au sujet de la Source et de sa Gardienne qui lui avait rappelé sa troisième année à Beauxbâtons et le mystère qui avait tourné autour de ce fameux Gardien.  Depuis, la vie d'Alice lui semblait un peu comme un gouffre insondable, il y avait ce qu'on voyait et tout ce dont on ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence.

Et puis il y avait cette ombre qui quelques mois plus tôt était apparue dans le champ magique Anglais et qui n'avait cesser  de croître jusqu'au jours où la nouvelle était tombée : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu. 

Un Chevalier était venu en personne l'annoncer car un certain nombre de mesures devaient être prises pour la sécurité de la Gardienne de la Source. Celle-ci refusa tout changement et renvoya le messager comme il était venu, dans un simple claquement de doigt. Bastien avait horreur qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs de la sorte,  sans baguette, sans parole, juste un geste et hop… Comment pouvait-il la protéger de quoique ce soit vu qu'elle était mille fois plus puissante que lui ?  Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec sa grossesse elle maîtrisait mal ses pouvoirs et avait besoin maintenant plus que jamais d'être protéger.

La récente réapparition de Voldemort (il ne faut pas avoir peur des noms) avait  profondément bouleversée Alice et Martha, Bastien aussi était sous le choc mais pas autant. On aurait dit que ce retour les avait replongées dans un horrible cauchemar… sombre… plein d'une souffrance sans fond… sans borne…  Après une période de profond abattement Alice avait pris une profonde inspiration, avait rassemblé son courage, s'était redressée et avait décidée de lutter…

***

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante sur le chemin de Traverse et il n'était que 9h30 du matin. Décidément Alice n'aimait pas Londres. En plus il y avait un monde fou en ce matin de juillet. 

Le voyage avait été éprouvant, son état ne lui permettant pas d'utilisé les moyens de transport sorcier, elle avait dû prendre le train, puis un taxis (aucune compagnie aérienne ne désire avoir une femme enceinte jusqu'au yeux à son bord, les accouchements en plein ciel c'est pas tellement leur truc.) Mais une bonne nuit de sommeil au Chaudron-Baveur l'avait à peu près remise sur pied. 

La tenue à la toute dernière mode moldue que portait Alice (tunique écrue à col djellaba et broderie ethnique assortie d'une large ceinture en coton bordeaux, portée avec un pantacourt  camaïeu lacé sous le genou et des sandales beiges)  ne passait pas inaperçue dans ce monde peuplé de sorcier et de sorcière aux tenues classiques et hors du temps. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour se rendre chez Fleury&Botts (la fameuse librairie) où elle avait une livraison à effectuer. A quelques pas derrière elle, Bastien la suivait aussi discrètement que l'obligeait sa fonction de Chevalier. (Même s'ils étaient fiancés, il y a des impératifs à respecter.) 

Elle fut soulagée de trouver un peu de fraîcheur dans la boutique, mais là aussi c'était l'heure de pointe. Elle  alla aussitôt s'adresser au patron pour lui remettre le fameux exemplaire du « Daes dracolae » que celui-ci recherchait depuis des mois et que la jeune femme tenait à remettre en mains propres car il s'agissait d'un codex très ancien, très rare et surtout très cher. 

Cela fait, elle alla se promener dans les rayonnages, elle cherchait quelques livres en langue anglaise pour sa librairie, elle avait vendu le dernier la semaine précédente.

Alors qu'elle feuilletait un nouvelle publication de manuel d'initiation à la magie («le petit livre de magie… le livre indispensable pour votre rentrée à Hogwarts ») un homme d'une impolitesse inouïe la bouscula, elle et la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, sans s'excuser.

« Non mais vraiment ! » S'exclama la jeune fille à qui une partie de la pile de livres qu'elle tenait venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. (ndlr : tous les dialogues sont traduit pour une meilleure lisibilité)

Alice se tourna vers elle. D'un geste de la main, elle utilisa sa magie pour ramasser les livres qui jonchaient le sol. Les livres firent un bond et atterrirent dans ses mains. (Sort très pratique quand on fait plus d'un mètre de tour de taille et que l'on ne peut plus se pencher.) Alice avec une curiosité toute professionnelle, jeta un coup d'œil aux fameux ouvrages. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de livres d'initiation. Etrange, que faisait une adolescente de 15 ou 16 ans avec des livres d'initiation ?

- Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes en 4 ou 5ème année à Hogwart… S'hasarda à demander Alice en rendant les livres à leur propriétaire. 

(il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une élève d'Hogwart, les élèves de Beauxbâtons faisant leur course Rue Bon-Cœur (Paris), Chemin des Tulipes (Montpellier) où dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques sorcières qui étaient disséminées dans tout l'hexagone).

- Heu… 5ème ! Répondit la jeune fille qui regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux un peu interloqués.  Mais c'est pour approfondir mes sorts de base… Ajouta-t-elle en réponse à la question implicite.

- Alors laissez moi vous aider, je suis libraire et je peux vous dire que vous n'arriverez à rien avec ces livres là.

L'adolescente jeta un regard piteux à ses livres.

- Vous me conseilleriez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Alice balaya le rayonnage du regard. D'un léger geste de la main, elle fit se projeter un ouvrage en dehors de la troisième étagère au-dessus d'elle. Le livre lui atterrie directement dans la main.  L'adolescente la regarda faire en faisant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Alice se rendit compte de la totale anormalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire. En théorie, elle aurait dû utiliser sa baguette et prononcer de vive voix le sort, seul les grands et vieux mages sont capables de se passer de leur baguette… (ce qu'elle n'était pas).

 Tant pis, c'était trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. Le plus naturellement du monde, Alice continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Je te conseille ce livre. Dit-elle en tendant l'ouvrage.  Tu y trouvera des sorts que l'on apprend plus à l'école de nos jour mais qui peuvent être utile. Bon, c'est un peu difficile parfois mais cette version et très bonne. Ce sont essentiellement des sort qui date du début du XVIIIe et d'avant. Des sorts de défenses et de protections pour la plupart…

L'adolescente regarda le livre ( « Sortilèges élémentaires » par Brigitte Malancolé, 53ème édition), le prit et le feuilleta. Au bout de quelques pages elle eut l'air ravi.

- Merci madame…

- Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle Poissondoret, mais appelle moi Alice.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil un peu choqué, en bonne petite anglaise élevée dans le respect des conventions qu'elle était, sur le ventre arrondi de son interlocutrice. Alice surprit ce regard et loin d'en être gêner eut un large sourire.

-  J'ai même un petit garçon de 3 ans et demi et un futur mari. Ajouta Alice radieuse.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Bastien qui se tenait juste derrière elle, le plus discrètement possible, comme seul les Chevaliers savent le faire. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant pour bien faire comprendre que c'était lui le futur mari en question. 

A la tête que fit l'adolescente, il était facile de dire qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer le jeune homme avant.

- Excusez moi, je voulais pas… Bégaya la jeune fille qui devint cramoisie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude. A ton âge j'avais des préjugés bien pire. La réconforta Alice. Au fait si tu veux d'autre conseil sur des livres contacte moi. 

Alice lui tendit une carte avec ses coordonnées. 

- Par contre les hiboux ne peuvent pas trouver l'adresse alors passe par la poste moldue. Continua la jeune femme. Je serais ravis de t'aider.

- Merci. … Excuser moi mais Heu… Alice… Vous êtes française et …

- Oui je suis française, mon accent ne trompe personne. Mais dans le monde sorcier les distances ne comptes pas vraiment. Et si tu t'inquiète pour mes compétences quand j'étais à Beauxbâtons  j'ai été bénévole à la bibliothèque pendant deux ans.

Au regard entre l'admiration et l'envie que lança l'adolescente, il était claire qu'elle connaissait la réputation de la bibliothèque de l'école française de magie.  

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être impolie… En plus je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hermione… Hermione Granger. Ajouta la jeune fille qui venait de penser que les connaissances d'Alice en livre pourraient lui être très utile.

- Hermione… la Hermione dont parlait Skiter dans ses articles ?

Le visage de l'adolescente s'assombrit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ces articles.

- Mais tu  connais bien Harry alors…

La mine de la jeune fille s'assombrit d'avantage, elle jeta un regard inquiet à son interlocutrice. Alice intercepta ce regard.

- Je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai appris pour le retour de Tu-sais-qui… Comment va le petit Harry? 

- Bien… Répondit prudemment Hermione.

- Mon dieu, il a ton age et je le traite de petit… Alice eut un petit rire. Ha la la que le temps passe vite, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'avait pas encore un an et j'en avait même pas sept…

Hermione qui était très bonne en calcul mentale estima rapidement l'âge de son interlocutrice. Alice fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- J'ai 21 ans. Dit-elle avec un petit rire amusé. 

L'adolescente se lança dans un autre calcul. Alice se demanda bien de quoi.

- Mais alors vous connaissez Fleur ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Le sourire d'Alice se crispa un peu et son cœur beaucoup. Comment pourrait-elle oublier Fleur. A la mention de ce nom, Bastien aussi avait tressailli. Mais cette fille ne pouvait pas savoir.

Hermione sentit qu'elle avait encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas en quoi la mention de Fleur pouvait être répréhensible. Décidément c'était pas son jour. La jeune fille voulut s'excuser sans vraiment savoir de quoi mais elle était polie. Alice la devança d'un quart de seconde.

- Oui j'ai un peu connu Fleur, nous avons 5 ans de différences et nous n'étions pas dans la même _loge_…(ndlr : « loge » : en français dans le texte)

- _Loge _?

- A Hogwarts vous appelez ça des maisons je crois… La dernier fois que j'ai vu mlle Delacours, elle devait avoir à peine 13 ans, était d'un puérilité inimaginable et attirait les garçons comme un aimant. J'espère pour elle qu'elle a changé. Mais tu dois la connaître mieux que moi, elle est restée presque toute l'année chez vous…

Alice se souvint du jour où avait été annoncé le nom de l'élève qui représenterait Beauxbâtons pour la coupe. Esmé en était devenu presque hystérique. Elle qui avait monté un groupe de supporters pour l'équipe de Beauxbâtons, elle s'était retrouvée à devoir encourager une fille qu'elle avait haï dés leur première rencontre. Il ne faut pas jeter entièrement la pierre à Esmé car au 15 Rue de la Petite Paix, on ne peut pas dire que la nouvelle avait été accueillie avec enthousiasme.

Tout à coup Alice ce rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le fils de ce que lui racontait son interlocutrice.

- … garçon, ça n'a pas chang ! Disait l'adolescente avec une pointe d'acidité. 

Une jeune fille s'était approchée du groupe. Intimidé, elle n'osait pas s'approcher d'avantage. Alice l'aperçut.

- Hermione, je crois que l'on te cherche ! 

Hermione se retourna. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et elle fit signe à l'autre jeune fille  de venir.

- Isaanne je te présente Alice. Elle est libraire. Elle a étudié à Beauxbâtons, l'école française dont je t'ai parlé. Elle connaît Fleur…

-… Elle a les cheveux bleus, elle est enceinte jusqu'au yeux … Intervint Alice. Et qui est accompagnée par un type bizarre à la mine de croque-mort. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Bastien. Acheva Alice, riant de bon cœur en se moquant un peu de la manière dont la présentait Hermione.

La jeune fille qu'Hermione avait appelée Isaanne  tourna un regard un peu surpris vers le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il était là. Alice détailla la nouvelle arrivante avant de s'adresser à elle.

- Tu es moldue, je crois et de toute évidence tu découvres tout juste notre monde. Tu as l'air totalement perdu…

- Oui… Comment le savez vous ? confirma la jeune fille un peu inquiète.

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me le dit… Répondit Alice d'une voix mystérieuse. (En fait le pouvoir de la Source réagissait à la magie, il était très facile pour Alice de savoir ce genre de chose)…. Donc tu n'es pas une camarade de classe d'Hermione. Comme vous devez avoir le même age vous n'êtes pas sœur… 

- On est cousine ! Bégaya Isaanne. Ca fait que deux jours que je connais votre monde. Ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard. J'aimerais tellement avoir moi aussi un peu de magie… 

Alice eut une idée. Elle savait que si quelqu'un l'apprenait elle aurait des problèmes avec le ministère, mais il y avait tellement de sorciers qui l'étaient  sans le vouloir et de moldus qui rêvaient toute leur vie d'avoir juste un peu de magie, qu'elle pouvait bien faire plaisir à une jeune fille de 15 ans. Et puis comme ça, dans cette époque tourmenté, elle ne serait pas totalement démunie.

- Donne moi ta main. Dit la jeune femme en tendant la sienne à Isaanne.

La jeune fille jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Celle-ci finit mine qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus. 

Isaanne plaça timidement sa main dans celle d'Alice. La jeune femme plaça son autre main sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentit comme une sorte de picotement et retira prestement sa main. Elle agita ses doigts sous ses yeux en essayant de comprendre ce que lui avait fait la jeune femme.

Alice eut un sourire radieux.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi dénuer de magie que tu le pense. Je ne dis pas que tu serais capable de jeter des sorts, mais je suis sûr que tu peux réussir quelques très bon envoûtement. Tu devrais demander à ta cousine de t'expliquer.

La jeune fille jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à sa cousine. Devait-elle croire ce que lui disait cette étrange femme ?

Bastien, voyant que cette longue station debout, immobile, fatiguait beaucoup Alice, décida de mettre fin à l'entretien. Et puis ce qu'elle venait de faire lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

- Si tu veux faire quelques courses avant le rendez-vous, il faut y aller. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

Alice réagit aussitôt et jeta un coup d'œil  à sa montre (model tout à fait courant et qui ne donne que l'heure)

- Veuillez m'excusez les filles mais l'heure tourne et je dois vous laisser maintenant. Nous nous croiserons sans doute plus tard, vous allez faire les boutiques si je ne me trompe… Et si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être serons nous amenés à nous revoir. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi et encore merci pour le livre. Répondit Hermione.

- Au-revoir. Murmura Isaanne.

Alice et Bastien se faufilèrent à l'extérieur de la boutique. Dehors c'était la cohue et la chaleur était écrasante. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, Ce dont Alice avait le plus envie, c'était d'allée s'allonger un peu, dans un endroit frais de préférence. Les jumelles lui pesaient terriblement. 

Quelque part, au loin, une horloge sonna 10h30. 

Il fallait qu'elle se presse, pas le temps de se reposer maintenant. Elle avait promis à Martha, Esmé et Alexandre de leurs ramener un certain nombre de chose. Et si elle  voulait avoir le temps de se reposer avant son rendez-vous, il était grand temps de s'y mettre.

En effet si elle avait fait le voyage depuis si loin ce n'était pas pour seulement livrer un livre (Martha aurait très bien pu le faire) mais elle avait rendez vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore en début d'après midi. Celui-ci avait accepté de la rencontrer lors de l'un de ses courants déplacements au Ministère anglais de la Magie. 

Alice s'était adressée directement à lui quelques semaines plus tôt quand elle avait décidé de lutter contre le Mage Noir. En effet, seule, aussi puissante qu'elle pouvait être, elle ne pouvait rien faire. En toute logique, elle s'était adressée à l'une des rares personnes à avoir toujours lutté ouvertement contre le Dark Lord. S'il devait y avoir une personne au courant de l'organisation de la résistance contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'était bien lui.

Alice sortit de sa poche la liste des choses qu'elle avait promis de ramener du Chemin de Traverse. Mon dieu quelle horreur, il devait y en avoir au moins une centaine. Comment allait-elle rapporter tout ça ?

Avec Logique et méthode, elle attaqua sa liste. Commencer par les petits objets peu encombrants et légers et finir par ceux qui étaient lourds et encombrants. Et en faisant le boutique de manière à marcher le moins possible. Bref, tout ce qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire.

Ils durent faire quatre boutiques avant de trouver les pierres qu'Esmé lui avait demandé, deux marchants de potion pour trouver un seul et unique flacon d'Elixir Belle-Lune pour Martha, deux papeteries pour de l'encre Dora-Tora… etc. un cauchemar !

Au bout d'une heure, Alice et Bastien sortirent, chargés comme des mules, de la dernière boutique qu'ils avaient à visiter en tenant un exemplaire flambant neuf de balai magique pour enfant (Alex devrait pourtant attendre son anniversaire pour l'avoir). Ils prirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur où ils avaient loué une chambre, pour se débarrasser de tout ce bazar.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Isaanne qui eurent pitié d'eux et vinrent les aider à transporter leurs paquets jusqu'à destination. Pour leurs peine Alice leur proposa de venir manger une glace un peu plus tard. Les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent avec joie. (Qui refuserait une crème glacée un jour de canicule ?) Rendez-vous fut pris pour 13h, après le déjeuner. (Celui avec Dumbledore n'étant prévus qu'à 14h, ils avaient tout leur temps)

Les deux adolescentes s'éloignèrent en direction de Gringotts. Alice  s'installa à une table  dans un coin ombragé de la terrasse pendant que Bastien allait chercher des rafraîchissements. La jeune femme étendit les jambes et posa les pieds sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas très bien élevé mais cela soulageait tellement ses pauvres pieds qui devaient supporter à eux seul trois personnes. Le patron, plein d'attention pour la futur maman, vint même lui apporter un coussin.

Bastien mettait un peu de temps à revenir, mais Alice ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il faisait un chaleur écrasante et le bar devait être plein de clients assoiffés. Et puis tout était tranquille, que pouvait-il lui arriver ici ? En plein Chemin de Traverse ?

Alice, qui commençait à somnoler un peu, sursauta en sentant apparaître une forte concentration de magie noir. Cela semblait venir de partout en même temps. La jeune femme remarqua aussitôt les taches grises qui se déplaçaient à vive allure, formant de sinistres traînées dernière elles. 

La jeune femme savait que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas des choses matérielles mais des déplacements. L'aura des taches grises lui indiqua qu'ils s'agissaient d'humain, mais pas que ça, il y avait aussi des choses nettement moins humaines comme des loups de Pasenghorof (sorte de loups garous qui peuvent se déplacer en plein jour) et des Détraqueurs.  

Si elle pouvait les voir ainsi c'était en partie grâce à l'hypertrophie de ses sens et en partie grâce aux pouvoirs que lui donnait la Source. Autour d'elle personne d'autre  ne pouvait les voir. 

Sous ses yeux, le paysage se maculait de ces taches grises. Il y en avait partout. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de seconde avant que ces êtres de malheur ne se matérialisent. 

Bastien apparut à ses côtés, lui aussi avait senti l'aura maléfique apparaître et se propager autour d'eux, même si lui ne pouvait pas en voir l'origine. 

Les gens les prirent pour des fous quand ils leur crièrent d'aller se mettre à l'abris. Les gens alentours comprirent leur erreur quand un sinistre hurlement de Pasenghorof déchira le bruissement de la foule. Les taches grises se matérialisèrent. 

Les Manges-Morts, les loups, les détraqueurs étaient partout.

Un immense mouvement de panique transforma la foule en une mer déchaînée. Les gens se bousculèrent, se piétinèrent même, dans l'espoir infime de se mettre à l'abris. Des familles furent séparés. Des personnes criaient . Des enfants pleuraient.

Le ciel se zébra d'éclair d'octarine. Et comme si tous n'avaient attendu que ce signal, ils attaquèrent.

Alice et Bastien avaient réussi à rester ensemble malgré les violents mouvements de foule. 

Le premier geste de la jeune femme fut de lancer un sort de protection sur  le lieu où elle se trouvait. Sur un périmètre, trop petit à son goût, les gens seraient à l'abri des attaques d'ordre magique. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour eux, en plus ça ne les protégerait pas des loups.  

Elle savait pertinemment que dans son état de grossesse avancée,  elle n'était pas en mesure de se lancer dans la bataille. Elle avait pourtant assez de force pour garder un périmètre sécurisé  où les gens seraient en sûreté. Les gens et elle-même… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris pendant les longs et pénibles entraînements que lui avaient fait subir les Chevaliers depuis qu'elle était devenue Gardienne de la Sources, c'était qu'en tous lieux et toutes circonstances elle devait toujours songer en priorité à sa propre sécurité.  C'est ce qu'elle allait faire… Pour Elle… Pour les jumelles…Ppour Bastien … Et pour tous les gens qui se trouvaient là.

Alice aperçut en lisière du périmètre deux détraqueurs qui essayaient vainement de traverser le mur invisible elle avait édifié. Plusieurs sorts frappèrent le mur de protection en même temps. Il s'y écrasèrent et formèrent un dôme composé d'éclair d'octarine au-dessus de la foule. Il y eut un immense mouvement de panique, car cette foule ne comprenait ni pourquoi on l'attaquait de la sorte, ni pourquoi les sorts ne l'atteignait pas. 

Une vague humaine sépara Alice de Bastien et projeta la jeune femme hors du périmètre sécurisé qu'elle avait édifié elle-même pour les protéger. Bien que gêner par son tour de taille, elle réussit à ce rattraper et à ne pas tomber. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Mange-Mort dont les yeux, seuls partie visible de la physionomie du sorcier, exprimaient une cruauté sans fond. D'un geste de la main, elle l'envoya s'écraser contre la façade de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était-elle juste débarrassée de celui-là qu'un autre apparu à quelques mètres de là. Alice eut tout juste le temps de dévier un sort, qu'un autre  Mange-Mort les rejoignit. 

Seule, fatiguée et gênée par sa grossesse, elle savait que, Gardienne de la Source ou non, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à deux contre un. Sa seule chance : retourner dans le périmètre qu'elle avait sécurisé. 

Détournant les sortilèges que lui lançaient les deux Manges-Morts qui lui faisait face, elle voulut effectuer une retraite éclair. C'est là , qu'au milieu des sorts qui s'entrecroisaient, elle aperçut la lueur trop proche d'un maléfice… beaucoup trop proche. Elle esquissa un sort de protection mais le maléfice était trop près et les deux sortilèges s'heurtèrent violemment. L'onde de choc la projeta dans la devanture de la boutique voisine où elle percuta une étale de journaux

Alice était mal au point, vivante mais mal au point. Son corps n'était plus qu'une immense douleur. Elle essaya de se redresser, d'instinct elle se savait en très grand danger si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un abri. 

Elle réussit à redresser péniblement la tête, sa vu était trouble mais elle distingua, non loin d'elle, les éclairs formés par les sorts qui venaient s'écraser sur la protection qu'elle avait créé, dans la foule elle aperçut Bastien qui tentait de se frayer un passage dans la populace terrorisée. 

Alice voulut se remettre debout mais s'effondra sous le coup d'une douleur atroce qui lui donna l'impression que son corps s'était déchiré en deux. Un maléfice ? … une autre onde de douleur lui déchira le corps et l'âme comme si on était en train de lui arraché une partie d'elle-même… Une troisième vague de douleur la laissa recroquevillée sur elle-même en larme… Non ce n'était pas là le fait d'un sort, elle connaissait ce genre de douleur, elle l'avait déjà rencontré plus de trois ans plus tôt, lors  d'une interminable nuit de novembre. Cette douleur venait du plus profond de son être… C'était ses enfants qui lui étaient arrachés.

Entre deux ondes de douleur, la jeune femme sentit une présence près d'elle. Entre ses larme elle distingua une haute silhouette immobile. L'aura maléfique qui s'en dégageait lui annonça que ce n'était pas des secours… Si cela avait été un sorcier elle serait déjà morte et les loups ne reste pas immobile de la sorte… 

La jeune femme vit le détraqueur s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya de rassembler ses forces pour lancer un Patronus. Elle était trop mal au point et n'y parvint pas. Alice sentit le premier assaut de l'attaque mental de son assaillant et une vague glacé de désespoir l'envahit.

Vite lutter… fixer une image positive dans sa tête… se concentrer… mais toutes les images heureuses de son passé tournèrent au carnage… la mort de son père… sa mère qui l'avait abandonnée… Martha qui l'avait forcé à vivre… Esmé qui risquait toujours de la trahir… Bastien dans les bras de Fleur… A ces images là se superposaient d'autres souvenirs qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle… L'image d'Alexandre lui apparut. Son âme entière s'y accrocha comme un noyer s'accroche à une bouée. Mais cette bouée finit, elle aussi, par coulée comme les autres…

Submergé par un intense désespoir, l'esprit d'Alice sombra dans les confins du néant.

***

Alice ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était un peu trouble mais elle distingua le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas ces poutres de bois sombre. Où était-elle ?

Elle referma les yeux. 

Sa tête était pleine de coton, son cerveau refusait le moindre effort, symptôme caractéristique de l'utilisation d'une potion de pavot fortement concentrée.

Elle resta là, sans bouger, à attendre que les brumes qui l'entouraient se dissipent. Son corps était totalement engourdi par la solution d'opium. … Elle ne sentait rien, ni en bien, ni en mal… Elle ne voyait rien… n'entendait rien… ne se souvenait de rien. Quelque part, là-bas derrière les brumes de son esprit, en limite des limbes qu'elle venait de quitter, des formes mouvantes s'agitaient, dernières traces du cauchemar sans nom qui avait tourmenté son esprit.

Les formes s'évanouirent au fur et à mesure que les sens de la jeune femme revenaient.  Elle sentit la texture du drap sur sa peau… la chaleur douce des fins d'après midi de juillet… Elle sentit la lumière triste qui filtre au travers des rideaux. Les bruits revinrent, étouffés comme par un épaisse couche de coton … Un odeur de pluie remplissait la pièce. Son corps perdait son engourdissement et elle sentait le spectre de la douleur qui attendait son heure pour revenir à la charge.  Une nouvelle fois elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle distingua un visage qui lui souriait… Elle le reconnut… Un ras de marée de souvenir l'assaillit.

La potion ne faisait plus d'effet.

***

Bastien avait veillé Alice pendant plus de deux jours et deux nuit. Il sentait en permanence sa total impuissance à l'aider. La voyant tour à tour plongée dans un sommeil calme provoqué par les doses de potion de pavot, et dans un sommeil agité où la jeune femme se débattait contre des ennemis invisibles quand la potion ne faisait plus d'effet.

Deux jours et deux nuits à revoir ces quelques minutes durant lesquelles la vie avait basculé dans l'horreur… quelques minutes où il n'avait rien pu faire et avait vu le sortilège la frapper… quelques minutes où il avait vu le détraqueur s'approché… Quelques minutes où il n'était pas là… où il ne l'avait pas protégée.

Deux jours et deux nuits pour faire son deuil des jumelles qui étaient mortes avant d'être nées et pour  tenter de sauver Alice.

Deux jours et deux nuits bloqués au Chaudron Baveur car Alice n'était pas transportable. Loin de tout… seul.

Seul, non ce n'est pas vrai. Dés la nouvelle de l'attaque et de l'état de la jeune femme, Martha était arrivée, amenant Alexandre avec elle.  C'est deux là n'avaient pas fait le déplacement pour Londres, leur présence n'y étant pas nécessaire. Ils furent suivit par Esmé qui transplana dans le quart d'heure suivant. 

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Alan rejoignit sa femme, il avait laissé Halléndra au soin de l'une de ses grands-mères. La mère de Bastien arriva en fin d'après midi accompagné par Geoffrey, son autre fils. 

Mais on est toujours très seul dans ce genre de situation.

Tous arrivèrent sur un Chemin de Traverse qui oscillait entre le chaos et la folie. Les dégâts étaient importants. Divers foyers d'incendie s'étaient déclarés  autour de Gringotts. Les secours s'organisaient tant bien que mal pour soigner les blessés et répertorier les morts. Des personnes sous le choc erraient dans la rue en quête de leur propre esprit. 

Il fallut attendre le lendemain pour qu'un calme sinistre retombe sur le Chemin. La rue déserte, les magasins fermés. Les gens se terraient chez eux sous le choc. La rue gardait de profonde cicatrices, les devantures détruites donnaient une impression de plaie béante. L'air était chargé d'une odeur acre de fumé. Des cendres volaient dans les décombres calcinés de la gazette.  Des débris jonchaient le sol. Par endroit des taches sombres indiquaient où s'étaient effondrés ceux qui étaient tombés au cours de l'attaque. Avec un curiosité sinistre, des gens firent le déplacement pour voir le résultat du carnage.

En fin d'après-midi d'épais nuage firent leur apparition. Cachant le soleil. Il faisait nuit quand la première goutte de pluie tomba. Cette pluie noya les esprits sous des trombes d'eau et lava les traces de l'horreur. Il ne s'arrêta de pleuvoir qu'au moment où le soleil chassaient l'obscurité nocturne.

A l'aube de ce nouveau jour, la vie commença à reprendre ses droits. C'est avec la volonté de tourner la page que les gens s'activèrent à effacer les traces que la pluie n'avait pas emporté. Certaines boutiques re-ouvrirent. Des clients revinrent… Mais tout semblait être engourdie, irréel… il faudrait du temps avant que le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé en ce matin de juillet s'estompe.

Ce jour là, quand les horloges indiquèrent l'heure exact où avait eu lieu l'attaque, un silence pesant s'abattit, l'écho des cris de l'attaque résonna durement dans la tête des gens. Une femme accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants remonta la rue. Le son de ses pas sur les pavés sonnèrent étrangement, comme si cela était le seul bruit audible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle était droite et fière dans sa robe noire. Elle marchait d'un pas un peu raide, ses yeux cernés regardaient dans le lointain. L'un des enfants s'accrochait à un pan de la robe noire, tandis que l'autre, un peu plus âgé, marchait à ses côtés. Dans un silence absolu, le trio s'immobilisa. Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif à cette endroit… aucune trace… La femme déposa sur les pavés, encore luisants de pluie, les fleurs qu'elle tenait précieusement. Les enfants firent de même avec celles qu'ils portaient. La femme joignit les mains. Le plus grand des enfants en fit autant, le plus petit n'en comprenant pas le sens se contenta s'enfouir son visage dans la jupe de la femme. Dans une prière muette, ils s'adressèrent à l'être cher qui était tombé là, deux jours plus tôt, et ne s'était jamais relevé.

Les personnes qui assistèrent à la scène adressèrent une prière à tous ceux qui étaient partis ce jour là.

Un peu plus tard, non loin de là, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus re-ouvrit les yeux sur le monde.

***

Il  fallut attendre encore quatre jours pour qu'Alice soit en état de voyager.

C'est un peu groggy par la potion de pavot qu'elle  retourna au numéro 15 de la rue de la Petite Paix. Là, sous les soins attentifs de Bastien, les blessures guérissaient vite, pourtant Alice demeurait dans un état d'abattement et de fatigue extrême. 

Il y a des blessures qu'aucune potion, qu'aucun sort ne peut soigner, ce sont les blessures de l'âme et celle d'Alice s'était brisée. 

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle  portait un regard triste sur le monde qui l'entourait … Un regard que Martha et Esmé reconnurent et qu'elles avaient tellement espéré ne jamais revoir… Ce regard qui neuf ans auparavant leur avait dit qu'un jour elle partirait et que ce jour là personne ne la retiendrait.

Néanmoins les deux femmes gardèrent espoir, la vie d'Alice n'était plus celle qu'elle avait quand elle avait 12 ans. Il y avait Bastien… Il y avait Alexandre… Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça…

Pourtant, et malgré l'envie qu'elles avaient de se raccrocher à cet espoir,  les deux femmes se préparèrent au pire, laissant Bastien dans la plus totale ignorance de ce qui risquait de se produire.

Dans la chaleur du mois de juillet l'attente commença.


	25. Fin

Chapitre 24

****

****

_Elle est partie. _

Cette phrase revenait comme une leitmotiv pudique dans les têtes des  âmes en peine qui erraient dans la maison depuis quatre jours. La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans la matinée et avec elle s'en était allé la raison qui avait maintenu le groupe dans un état de vie artificiel. Dans cet état où vous plonge l'activité effrénée de la multitude de chose à régler et qui vous empêche de penser. Maintenant tout était fini et les gens submergés par le chagrin et les questions étaient plongés dans une étrange torpeur depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Martha était allée coucher Alexandre car, même s'il faisait encore jour dehors, il commençait à se faire tard. Un peu plus tôt, les grands-parents d'Alex s'en étaient retournés chez eux, là-bas, à Bordeaux. Dans le salon, Geoffrey et Anya demandèrent une dernière fois s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose et s'en allèrent, emmenant avec eux trois enfants endormis.

Bastien s'assit. Il contempla le salon vide, l'esprit totalement perdu dans son cauchemar éveillé.

Dans la pièce, dont la lumière était bannie, rien n'avait bougé. Les enfants, si turbulents d'habitude, n'avait touché à rien. Sur le tapis traînaient quelques jouets. Sur la table, des plantes vertes se mourraient  de déshydratation car personne n'avait pensé à les arroser. Des magazines étaient posés sur un fauteuil. Sur le guéridon était posé un livre où la carte d'une chocogrenouille servait de marque-page. 

_Elle est partie._

Bastien se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était écrasé par le poids de cette terrible absence… par le vide immense… par l'incompréhension. 

_Elle est partie._

L'âme torturée du jeune homme vibrait d'une colère sourde. Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?… Pourquoi était-elle partie sans un mot ? Pourquoi les avait-elle abandonnés ? … Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul ? … si seul. Elle s'en était allé sans même se retourner. Et eux l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire. Bastien sentit son esprit basculer dans les souvenirs de ces dernier jours. 

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait trouver Alice inanimée… la peur … la panique… l'inquiétude… l'attente… l'annonce… 

« Son esprit a été projeté dans un autre plan, monsieur, s'il ne revient pas dans les 30 prochaines heures alors son corps mourra. »

L'incompréhension… 

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. On dirait qu'elle a quitté son corps d'elle même, il n'y a aucune trace… »

Les questions…

« Oui, monsieur, il existe quelque chose à faire. Il y a des protocoles d'invocation pour rappeler l'esprit égaré mais seul des sorciers de très haut niveau peuvent les mettre en œuvre . »

Qui ?

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur… Je ne sais pas… »

La recherche… 

« Suite à votre demande, nous vous faisons parvenir par voie express la liste des  sorciers habilités à pratiquer les protocoles de rappel… »

La colère…

« Non Bastien… non… Je ne le ferais pas … pas encore… je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça une nouvelle fois… Elle est partie de son plein grés, respecte son choix. Laisse-la partir ! »

L'incompréhension… Martha et Esmé qui, d'un regard, s'échangent en silence de douloureux souvenirs d'où il est exclu. 

La tentative... Un nuage argenté qui se forme, se transforme et prend forme. Le mots d'excuse silencieux. La main spectral qui se lève et qui brise le cercle. L'échec.

Vinrent alors le désespoir… la solitude… l'attente… le silence…Et la fin.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit en silence sur la silhouette noir d'Esmé. Elle entra. Elle resta là, immobile, sans dire un mot. La jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Lentement elle se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et l'entrouvrit. Elle étouffait… Mais était-ce vraiment la chaleur ?

 « **Pourquoi** **?** »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Bastien. Celui-ci la fixait. Ce n'était donc pas une question qu'il se posait à lui-même, mais belle et bien une question qu'il lui posait à elle.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Qu'a-t-elle fait… » 

Il y a un moment où l'esprit lasse de tourner et retourner les même questions, les mêmes mots, encore et encore, cherche les réponses ailleurs, demande qu'on lui explique ce qu'il sais déjà mais ne veut pas croire, il crie au –secours.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… dis-moi que je me trompe… »

La voix de Bastien vibrait dans le silence. Les murs renvoyaient l'écho du chagrin. Sur la cheminée, la pendule découpait le temps en seconde lourde comme le plomb.

« Dis le moi, Esmé… DIS-LE MOI ! »

Mais il y a des choses que même Esmé ne pouvait pas dire. Des choses qu'un seul mot pouvait résumer… un mot pire que la mort elle-même. Un mot qui vous arrache le cœur et qui vous laisse seul avec un pourquoi et votre culpabilité pour seule réponse. Un mot que nul sous ce toit ne voulait prononcer… que nul ne voulait entendre… ne voulait s'avouer… Un mot… un seul et unique mot…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise… que veux-tu entendre…

Mais Bastien n'écoutait pas, son regard s'était perdu dans le lointain.

- Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? 

Cette fois, les questions ne s'adressaient pas à quelqu'un mais à l'univers tout entier. 

- **Pourquoi** ?

La question, mille fois posées, résonna dans le vide. L'univers n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Le silence s'emplit des bruits du quotidien. Une voiture qui passe au loin. La voix des passants dans la rue. Un chien qui aboie. Le chant d'un oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Des cliquetis provenant de la cuisine où Alan s'activait pour préparer un dîner auquel personne ne toucherait. Le tic-tac de la pendule sur la cheminée.

« C'est ma faute »

La voix de Bastien brisa le silence, résonna, emplit l'atmosphère d'une étrange vibration où se mêlait chagrin et culpabilité.

« Je n'étais pas là… je n'étais pas là au moment où elle avait tellement besoin que je l'aide… je l'ai laissée seule… je l'ai abandonnée… je l'ai trahie… » Il avait besoin d'entendre sa  propre voix avouer, plaider et le juger coupable. La blessure de son cœur laissa échapper des larmes de douleur, des larmes de chagrin, des larmes d'impuissance.

« Que vais-je devenir sans elle … Que vais-je devenir ? »

Esmé s'approcha du jeune homme, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et, comme l'on console un enfant, passa les bras délicatement autour de lui. Bastien posa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et laissa s'échapper sa peine. A cet instant il n'était plus un adulte responsable piégé dans le carcan des convenances, il n'était plus un Chevalier qui ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments. Il n'était plus qu'une âme en peine qui après avoir sauvé les apparences pendant 4 jours se brisait sous le poids du chagrin. 

La jeune femme sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Une goutte d'eau salée se forma et dévala la joue pâle.

_C'est ma faute !_ Hurlait sa conscience … C'est ma faute ! Je n'ai jamais su écouté son cœur. Mon égoïsme m'a rendue aveugle… Si j'avais un peu moins pensé à moi elle n'aurait pas autant souffert… Il n'y aurait jamais eu Fleur… Tu aurais toujours été là auprès d'elle… Je l'ai si cruellement trahie… je l'ai même plus que trahie, elle n'a jamais su que tout était ma faute, que c'était moi qui avait lancé un charme… Je l'ai tellement blessé ce jour là et je n'ai jamais pu lui avouer. Pardon moi Bastien tout est ma faute…

Dans une chambre de l'étage la lumière crépusculaire faisait place à la nuit. Une souffle de vent agitait les rideaux de mousseline bleu et tentait de dissiper la chaleur ambiance. Un lampadaire s'alluma à proximité et projeta des formes  fantasques  qui dansaient sur le plafond au grés des mouvements fantomatiques des rideaux. Dans un lit, entre des draps aux motifs enfantins, s'endormait un petit garçon de trois ans et demi qui tenait très fort contre lui ce qu'il restait une peluche en forme de lapin.. Un petit garçon à qui il avait fallu expliquer que sa maman était partie au ciel et ne reviendrait pas. Un petit garçon qui avait répondu qu'il savait, qu'elle lui avait expliqué. Un petit garçon qui n'avait pas pleuré, qui n'avait pas crié et qui n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis lors… près de trois jours plus tôt.

La respiration de l'enfant se fit plus calme, plus régulière… Alexandre s'était endormi. 

Auprès de lui la silhouette sombre de Martha se détachait. Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle était restée pour accompagner l'enfant sur les rives du sommeil. Elle contempla les trait serein de son petit neveux  endormi. Alexandre était la seule famille qui lui restait. 

Elle sentit un vide immense l'envahir. 

Elle n'avait plus de larme à verser, elle avait vu partir trop de personne qui lui étaient chères… ses parents et son frère emportés par la maladie alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années… ses grands-parents dans un accident… Son mari dans une attaque de Manges-Morts juste après leur mariage…  Sa sœur consumer par la Source comme une bougie est consumée par sa flamme… Et maintenant Alice… 

Le regard de la femme se brouilla… trop de souvenirs… trop de douleurs… D'un œil absent, elle contempla le ballet d'ombre qui dansait sur les murs de la chambre. 

Alexandre s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Martha lui caressa doucement la joue. L'enfant s'apaisa. 

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? 

Un fort sentiment de culpabilité serrait le cœur de Martha. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire… elle n'avait pas su comment l'aider… elle l'avait laissée se débrouiller seule… Elle l'avait laissée faire… Elle l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire… sans s'y opposer… 

 Dans un bruit mat,  le lapin en peluche tomba sur le parquet de la pièce. Martha le ramassa et le posa à côté de l'enfant.

Dans la rue, les voix d'un groupe de passant s'intensifia et déclina. Le léger vrombissement d'un moustique tourna dans l'air.

Pourquoi ?

Martha n'avait pas de réponse… Où plutôt elle en avait beaucoup trop. Quels souvenirs avait fait rejaillir la rencontre d'Alice avec le détraqueur ? Ceux de son enfance de fugitive où la mort et la peur étaient omniprésentes ?  Le souvenir de la mort de son père ? Celui du jour où sa mère l'avait abandonner au 15 rue de la Petite Paix ? Ceux des maltraitance dans les écoles moldus ? Le dégoût et la haine qu'elle lisait dans le regard des gens qui la regardait ? De la cruauté des autres ? Du jour où une fille de sa classe l'avait jetée du quatrième étage ? De la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit lors du transfère de la Source et de celle encore plus grande d'avoir été arrachée du monde merveilleux où elle avait été projetée ? Le souvenir de la nuit de son bal de fin de scolarit ?

Fallait-il chercher la raison de son acte dans les différentes trahisons qu'elle avait subies ? … celle de sa mère en l'abandonnant… celle d'elle-même, sa tante, qui s'était transformée un jour en bourreau… celle de Bastien en qui elle avait eu une confiance aveugle… Celle des gens qui l'avaient jetée en dehors du cercle de protection qu'elle avait créé pour les protéger…

L'attaque sur le Chemin de traverse n'avait-elle été que la souffrance de trop ? Celle qui achève le travail de ruine de toutes les autres et donne le coup de grâce ?

Martha regarda le visage endormi d'Alexandre. 

Ou alors fallait-il chercher la réponse dans l'avenir et non dans le pass

Quel triste et sombre avenir avait-elle entraperçu ?  Avait-elle vu la même histoire qui recommençait avec elle-même dans le rôle qu'avait tenu sa mère autrefois ? Dans cet avenir cauchemardesque, avait-elle vu la mort des gens  auxquels elle tenait plus que tout ? Avait-elle  vu son fils subir tout ce qu'elle-même avait subi ? N'avait-elle  pu supporter d'être la cause de tous cela ?

Dans son sommeil, Alexandre étendit le bras et trouva la peluche. Il la serra contre lui. 

Etait-ce tous cela à la fois ?

Alice avait emporté la réponse avec elle. … Elle n'avait pas emporté que ça, elle avait aussi emporté une partie des leur cœur à tous… et autre chose encore… Une chose qui avait détruit sa vie plus sûrement que la mort… Une chose qui avait détruit la vie de sa mère avant elle… Une chose dont la disparition réduisait à néant le travail de centaines et de centaines de gens aux travers des siècles…. Une disparition qui  provoquait le chaos au service des mystères du ministère de la Magie… Une disparition qui rendait obsolète et inutile l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Eole. 

Alice était partie en emportant avec elle la Source.

Projeter son esprit dans un autre plan où il pourrait emmener la Source avec elle était-elle la seule solution qu'elle ai trouvée ? En faisant cela, elle s'était condamnée à être Gardienne de la Source tant que le monde serait monde. Etait-ce un acte de courage où la pire des lâchetés ? Avait-elle fui ou s'était-elle sacrifiée ?

A présent il n'y avait plus de secret à garder, plus gardien à protéger,  plus de mystère de la Source…

Alexandre émit un petit grognement dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le ventre.

Doucement, avec une lassitude extrême, Martha se leva et borda l'enfant qui dormait d'un sommeil d'ange. D'un pas silencieux la silhouette sombre de la femme se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard au petit garçon. 

Un jour, il voudrait des explications, que faudrait-il lui dire ?

Martha repensa à la lettre qu'avait laissé Alice… Une enveloppe de papier toute simple sur laquelle était inscrit : « Lettre à Alexandre ». Elle contenait plusieurs feuilles de papier blanc couverte de la petite écriture d'Alice. La jeune femme les avait rendu illisible à tout autre personne que son fils. Que disait-elle ? … Mais peu importe, il y a sans doute des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir… Seul Alex le saurait un jour

Martha ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et d'un pas lourd de fatigue et de chagrin elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter les autres ce soir. Elle était trop accablé par le chagrin et le profond sentiment d'injustice  pour affronter le monde… 

Cette nuit là, Alan ramena une Esmé écrasée par le chagrin chez eux auprès d'Halléndra … loin du 15 rue de la Petite-Paix. 

Cette nuit là, Bastien sombra dans un sommeil agité peuplé de questions sans réponse. 

Cette nuit là, Martha vieillit d'une décennie et dormit d'un sommeil habité de souvenir. 

Cette nuit-là, pour chacun, commença le long, lent et difficile travail de deuil. Ce travail qui n'efface rien… qui ne permet pas d'oublier… qui atténue seulement un peu les souffrances pour vous permettre de vivre encore et encore car la vie ne fonctionne que dans un seul sens :

**l'AVENIR**.


	26. bonus: le saviezvous?

Saviez vous ... - que Bastien a une boucle d'oreille (anneau en argent) à l'oreille gauche?  
  
- qu'Esmé est allergique aux œufs et parle en dormant? - qu'Alice est capable de soutenir une conversation en ne répondant qu'avec des proverbes? - que Bastien est blond? - qu'Esmé a des parents? et que ceux-ci sont divorcés? - que Mlle Mignère à une voiture verte? - qu'actuellement Mlle Renault est auburn? - que Mahée Mcfelson à une boucle d'oreille dans le nez? - qu'Alex (3ans 1/2), Laïla(4ans), Sigfrid(2ans), Cloé (6 mois) et Halléndra(4mois) seront tous à Bbx en même temps. (âges donné pour le chap23)? - que Martha a 47 ans dans le chap23? - qu'Esmé a des lunettes? - qu'Alan est daltonien? - que l'auteur est une psychopathe? - qu'Esmé à une petite sœur? (8 ans de différence) et qu'elles n'ont pas le même père? - qu'Alan a 10 ans de plus que sa femme? - qu'il était à la Chapelle quand il était à bbx? - qu'Esmé et Alan se sont rencontrés au boulot? - que Martha est née à Oxford ? - que Julia (la mère d'Alice) est née à Londres - qu'il y a une suite de prévus à cette ff ? - que le nom de jeune fille de Julia et Martha est Richardson ? - qu'Alice est née à Marseille ? - qu'Alexandre a pour pouvoir magique de faire pousser les plantes autour de lui (pourvoir qu'il ne contrôle pas en tant qu'enfant) - que l'auteur c'est trompé dans le calcul des âges ? - que l'auteur met le date au pif (genre mardi 8septembre suivit d'un lundi 6 décembre...) et qu'en fait c'est pas toujours possible ? 


	27. bonus2: Magiemagie

Annexe 2  
  
Je vais ici répondre à une question que personne ne m'a posé : Sur quels critères se fait le choix de la loge ?  
  
Pour répondre à ça il faut que je vous explique la notion de polarité magique. Le pouvoir magique est comme vous avez depuis que vous avez lu ce ff constituer par de l'octarine.... bon jusque là vous suivez... et l'octarine possède 4 polarités élémentaires : terre, air, eau et feu. La magie d'un sorcier est donc partager entre ces 4 éléments, les % de chaque est une variable individuelle. Exemple Bastien : Air : 48.23% Terre :37.49% eau : 6.1 % feu : 8.18%  
  
Cette polarité va influencer le pouvoir du sorcier.  
  
En règle général, la polarité magique des sorciers est soit majoritairement air ou soit majoritairement terre. L'eau est en général inférieur à 20% et le feu à 10 %. Les médaillons distribués pour l'attribution des loges réagissent à l'air et à la terre. Un sorcier majoritairement Air sont envoyer à la Roseraie et ceux majoritairement Terre sont envoyer à la Chapelle.  
  
Il existe des configuration de polarité remarquable de magie: Majorité air et eau sup à 30% (jusqu'à égalité avec la majoritaire): Instable et électrique Majorité eau, suivit de l'air : Foudroyante, toute la magie du sorcier se libère en une seule fois ... ce genre de sorcier meurent jeune. Majorité Terre et eau sup à 30% (jusqu'à égalité avec la majoritaire): magie genre force tranquille mais très dure à maîtriser Majorité eau suivit de terre : Instable, magie qui peut se déchaîner et devenir incontrôlable. Majorité air et feu sup à 30% (jusqu'à égalité avec la majoritaire): grande magie Majorité feu, suivit de l'air : instable et explosive, sorcier qui meurent jeune. Majorité Terre et feu sup à 30% (jusqu'à égalité avec la majoritaire): grande magie destructrice. Majorité feu suivit de terre : instable et destructeur, pas de cas connu à ce jour.  
  
Autre configurations particulières : Terre= Air, Rare mais puissant car le sorcier peu utiliser deux sortes de magie (pose de très gros pb à Bbx) Terre= Air= eau= feu. Magie de vie. Très grande force créatrice, magie très puissante. 12 cas répertoriés en mille ans.  
  
Pour finir les pourcentage des persos principaux de l'hist : Alice : Air : 38.23% Terre :19% eau : 4.76 % feu : 38.01% Bastien : Air : 48.23% Terre :37.49% eau : 6.1 % feu : 8.18% Esmé : Air : 52.23% Terre :23,69 % eau : 16.56% feu : 9.52% Martha : Air : 36,89% Terre :40,45% eau : 7.6 % feu : 15.06% Alexandre : Air : 25% Terre :25% eau : 25 % feu : 25% 


	28. Bonus spécial: La mystère de le voleuse ...

**« le mystère de la voleuse de la source de réalit »**

Ou :

Quand l'auteur est trop fatigué et qu'elle écrit n'importe quoi 

Ou

**Quand « Le Mystère de la Source » croise « La voleuse de Réalit ».**

_Il y a très longtemps, plus d'un an, j'écrivais le premier jet du Mystère de la source. En même temps j'écrivais une histoire originale nommée « la Voleuse de Réalit » (sur www.fictionpress.com, même pseudo que sur ff.net) et quand je ne faisais pas attention ou que je passais trop souvent d'une histoire à l'autre  ou que j'étais trop fatiguée (parfois les trois à la fois) et bien je mélangeais les noms des différents personnages. Il m'est donc arrivé de me rendre compte qu'au lieu de Bastien j'avais écrit Nik, et qu'au lieu d'Eline j'avais écrit Alice. Parfois je me rendais compte (chose bien pire) que j'avais fait réagir Eline comme Alice (alors qu'elle n'on pas du tout le même genre de caractère) … etc. _

_Un jour de très grande fatigue, pendant un cours de français qui me barbait sauvagement et que j'étais fatiguée (Ce cours de français avait toujours un effet étrange sur moi, soit ça me déprimait, le plus souvent ou alors ça m'inspirait pour tout autre chose, par exemple j'ai écris les trois premiers chapitre du Crépuscule d'une Ombre pendant ce cours là…) et bien je me suis piquée un délire avec la Psychopouët (avec qui j'avais cours à l'époque) et sur un bout de papier j'ai écrit cette mini histoire. On a bien rigoler sur le moment (quoique comme la Psychopouët n'était pas très avancé dans La Voleuse de Réalité il fallait que je lui explique certain détail…)_

_J'avais oublié ce délire jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le papier en faisant le ménage dans mes archives. _

_Pour le fun, je l'ai tapé, mais comme j'suis pas toute à fait folle, et que les gens qui ont lu la Voleuse de Réalité se compte sur les orteils des deux pieds j'ai fait un petit topo de ce que ça raconte et de qui sont les personnages (enfin juste le minimum pour que vous compreniez le délire)_

**« La voleuse de Réalit »**

L'institut Caravelle est sans doute le pire établissement d'enseignement secondaire qui existe sur terre, pire que le bagne. En fait, il s'agit d'un établissement privé (où les élèves sont surtout _privés_ de droit) très onéreux pour enfants de gens riches avides de se débarrasser de leur progéniture. (_ndla. Bastien passe devant cette école au début du chap22 de lmdls_)

Dans cette pseudo-prison, vit Nikola Stragchtéroski (alias Nik), en 4ème. Un jour il voit débarquer une nouvelle élève dans sa classe : Eline A. Marmelade. Et alors il se met à se passer des trucs étranges… ou plutôt des transformations… et seul Nik semble s'en rendre compte. Alors notre Nikola préféré, avec le tact d'un hippopotame va essayer de savoir ce qui ce passe vraiment et pourquoi il est le seul à s'en rendre compte. Après 8 chapitres d'aventure et de gué-guerre entre Eline et Nik (qui se détestent) on apprend qu'Eline à le pouvoir de modifier ce qui l'entour comme bon lui semble… (pourquoi, comment… je ne vous le dirait pas ici) ce qui se passe ensuite n'est pas notre propos, ici (faut aller lire la fic pour le savoir, et je peux vous dire qu'il se passe bcp de chose, par exemple on voyage dans des mondes parallèles, sur la lune, on rencontre les dieux…)

Les persos de la Voleuse dont on a besoin pour cette mini hist :

-Nikola et Eline

-Anita (souffre douleur de la classe de Nik)

- Fmoc (animal en compagnie d'Eline sur l'Edéa. Il s'agit d'un Fenryl, une bébête entre le rat et l'ours en peluche transgénique, avec des yeux immenses, un animal doué de parole, très intelligent, goinfre, voleur, limite méchant… une vrai saleté)

- Mlle Anne (déesse stagiaire maladroite qui a mauvais caractère, vie à l'université de la Mer Nubienne. C'est un perso qui n'apparaît pas avant le chap 19 ou 20)

- La Magicienne (une Ombre, ce un perso apparaît aussi dans le Crépuscule d'une Ombre. Vie au Café du Chat-Noir.)

Voilà c'est tout pour la Voleuse.

Pour le mystère de la Source. Cette histoire se passe pendant le chapitre 21. avec Alice, Bastien, Esmé, Fleur, ….

Bon, oubliez à présent toute logique, laissez vous porter par le délire, je vous mets l'histoire …

;-)

*** *** *** 

**~le mystère de la voleuse de la source de réalité~**

Fmoc fit un bond formidable et traversa, selon un trajectoire parabolique, la grande salle de la Roseraie, rebondit sur la tête de Fleur Delacours (qui n'avait rien à faire là car elle était élèves à la Chapelle) et atterrit finalement à côté de Bastien. L'animal piqua la baguette magique du jeune sorcier et partit en courant à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'autre sens avant que Bastien puisse réagir. 

Alice, qui passait par là, envoya un sort de pétrification sur le fenryl. Le sortilège manqua de peu sa cible et frappa de plein fouet Nik qui se demandait bien où avait atterrit 

Eline vit alors se rapprocher dangereusement son animal de compagnie. Elle l'envoya balader à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied.

Fmoc fut projeté  vers le plafond et atterrit dans le lustre. La pièce de mobilier, qui n'était pas étudiée pour servir de terrain d'atterrissage,  se balança dangereusement au-dessus de l'assemblée. Le fenryl, qui trouvait ça rigolo, joua un peu à la balançoire. Résultat : l'attache du lustre, qui n'était pas étudiée pour ce genre d'utilisation, céda et le luminaire tomba sur Anita.

Attiré par le vacarme, Lord Voldemort apparut dans la pièce. Bien décidé à faire un carnage, il leva bien haut sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un avada kédavra sur l'assistance. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Fmoc qui, dans un triple salto arrière, lui arracha sa baguette et s'enfuit en emportant son butin avec lui.

Vous-savez-qui, pris au dépourvu, se mit à courir après l'animal pour récupérer son bien. Le Dark-Lord se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier, bascula en avant et se cassa une dent sur le coin d'une table.

Eline, qui n'aimait pas la décoration de la grande salle de la Roseraie, la changea. La pièce se transforma en quelque chose de majoritairement rose et plastifiée… robe de Voldemort comprise.

Attiré par cette modification non réglementaire de la réalité, Mlle Anne, la déesse stagiaire, apparut pour venir verbaliser Eline. La Magicienne, attirée par les événements, eut l'idée saugrenu d'apparaître au même endroit. S'en suivit un carambolage monstre. 

Esmé, alertée par le bruit, déboula et entreprit d'interviewer les témoins pour faire le une du journal. Elle se prit les pieds dans Nik qui était toujours pétrifié. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Ce fut un pan de la robe en plastique rose du Dark Lord. (celui-ci courait toujours après le fenryl pour récupérer sa baguette). La robe, de mauvaise qualité, déchira au niveau des épaules. Voldemort se retrouva donc en caleçon à fleur, comme un imbécile, au milieu de la grande salle. 

Le fenryl, qui ne s'était pas méfié, fut attrapé par Alice à l'aide d'un sort de capture. La jeune fille récupéra la baguette de Bastien. Elle la rendit à son propriétaire et conserva celle de Vous-savez-qui. Par contre elle libéra l'animal après.

Fmoc se jeta sur le vêtement rose que tentait de récupérer Voldemort et s'enfuit avec. La robe de mage rose flotta comme un étendard jusqu'à ce que le fenryl la jette par la fenêtre.. celle qui donnait sur la falaise. 

 La Dark Lord, qui avait oublié momentanément sa baguette, sauta à la poursuite de sa robe. Il fit une chute de 50m sur les rochers.

Bon débarra !

Mlle Anne et la Magicienne, toujours empêtrées depuis leur carambolage, s'échangèrent quelques noms d'oiseau, mais, face à une déesse folle furieuse, la Magicienne ne faisait pas le poids alors elle repartit comme elle était venue.

Mlle Anne, furieuse qu'Eline ait utilisé ses pouvoirs en dehors du cadre légal, la renvoya avec Anita, en claquant des doigts, dans sa propre histoire et disparut à son tour. 

Alice, qui tenait toujours la baguette de feu Voldemort, jeta celle-ci dans la cheminée où elle fit un joli feu de joie.

Esmé, qui s'était faite voler ses lunettes par Fmoc, se prit les pieds dans Nik et tomba par la fenêtre qui donnait dans le jardin. Bastien et Alice  se précipitèrent dehors pour l'aider.

Fleur, qui avait tout vu, rigolait doucement quand elle sortit pour retourner dans sa loge.

Fmoc partit faire une fouille minutieuse du reste de la loge.

Et resta, tout seul, comme un con, toujours pétrifié au milieu du tapi, notre pauvre Nikola Stragchtéroski. 

Pauvre, pauvre Nikola.

* Fin *

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête… c'est pas grave, c'était juste un délire écrit vite fait sur un bout de papier pendant un cours de français l'année dernière. (Ha, les cours de Rolet….) C'était sans doute assez hermétique et pas très drôle…_

_C'était surtout, là, le fait de le taper enfin après plus d'un an, l'occasion de parler un peu de la Voleuse de Réalité. _

_Et oui !_

_Il faut bien que j'en parle un petit peu sinon tous le monde va oublier cette histoire… et si j'en parle maintenant après des mois d'absences de nouveaux chapitres c'est parce que, ça y'est, le chap 16 est disponible !!!! Oui vous avez bien lu : **le chap 16 est disponible** !!! Et il est, comme pour tout les chap depuis le 8, à me demander par email. … quoique certaine l'on déjà reçut, comme une fraîche brise de printemps dans leur courrier… _

_Ce 16ème chapitre est un peu plus drama que les autres, l'histoire avance, la tension entre Nik et Eline est à son comble, l'orage éclate, et on quitte l'Edéa le cœur lourd…_

_Bon, j'attaque le chap17, moi, maintenant…_

_(je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver le temps d'écrire aussi 2sorcière1/2, Honnête Iago, Les aventure de l'assemblée…Et continuer à bosser un max pour mon concours !…. argh !!! j'veux un retourneur de temps, snif, snif, snif)_

_Bon, j'vous laisse._

_^_^_

**~Reveanne~**


	29. Bonus: fanart

**_~Bonus~_**

**__**

J'ai reçu dans un mail ravissant ce superbe poème en l'honneur  des personnages du Mystère de la Source et du Crépuscule d'une Ombre… du Fanart… Du **FANART** !!!!! (cri hystérique de Reveanne) Juste pour moi. Ho merci, merci !!!!! j'suis totalement folle de joie (du FANART juste pour moi !!!! ).

Merci à toi **_CHRIS_**, pour ce poème, je t'adore.

Mais place à ton poème.

J

***

« _Crépuscule d'une ombre, il y a peu en couleurs_,

« _Couleurs des cheveux d'une mère disparue_

« _Disparue renonçant, pour son fils au bonheur_

« _Et laissant derrière elle une lettre qui fut lue_

« _Peu de temps avant le crépuscule d'une ombre_.

« _A l aube clair de sa vie l'enfant fut peint_

« _Aux mille reflets de ses beaux yeux bleus empreints_

« _Du froid intense et blessant du vent de novembre._

« _Crépuscule d une ombre qui sait d'ou elle naît_

« _D'un amour moribond par l'espoir délaissé,_

« _D'une mère tour a tour prisonnière d'elle,_

« _Du passé, des souffles et des chevaliers d'Eole_

« _Que seule la mort astrale a pu libérer._

« _Mais aujourd'hui le crépuscule de l'ombre a dépassé son stade initial_

« _Il répand sur toutes choses sa noirceur abyssale_

« _Seul l'éclat bleu de ces yeux dans la nuit qui tombe_

« _Rappelle que la mort vient trop tôt mais qu'il y succombe..._

  « _C'est l'histoire d une famille, d'un destin, d'une vie_

  « _Que la magie fatale leur a égoïstement ravie._

            « _Aux jumelles, a Bastien, a Alex, a Alice...(pour Reveanne)_


End file.
